


Pokemon Rusted Sword/Shield

by gen3king



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Conspiracy, Drama, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Pokemon Journey, Psychological Drama, Retelling, Retelling of Pokemon Sword & Shield, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 49,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen3king/pseuds/gen3king
Summary: In the Galar region one needs an endorsement to fight in the league, as the hero of Galar begins his journey with an endorsement another hero starts from nothing. Without an Endorsement he has no hope of rising up from his place at the bottom, living off what little scraps he can find in the Wild Area since he was a child, but as time goes on and he begins his journey through the region stricken with a severe energy crisis, he envys the two trainers who were endorsed by Leon, and in the background of their journey, he sees a different side of Galar, revealing a conspiracy that threatens not only Leon and Rose, but all of Galar...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. From the Bottom

Seven years ago...

He was but ten year olds when they never came home. His parents, which on the news were announced dead, but he would not believe it and went into the Slumbering Weald to find them, refusing to accept the truth...

That child, age ten, never returned, and despite the search party lead by an up and coming trainer with a Charmeleon named Leon, was never found and announced dead as well...

Today two trainers, Hop and Victor, 15 year old boys, are endorsed by Leon to take on the gyms.

The same day their journey begins that lost child starts one of his own...

Grant, age 17, ran through the tall grass, his body battered and beaten, covered in brusises, for he had survived in the Wild Area of Galar off of what he could find and scavenge, no Pokémon or camping equipment, only a knife from the Boy Scouts he was in all those years ago and his wits.

Today was a bad day for him, his left arm was sliced open, bleeding with a severe gash after he was attacked by a wild Zigzagoon. He braced himself against a tree, his long black hair draped over his pale blue eyes which held an almost feral mindset of survival, as spending seven years running from dangerous Pokémon that would kill him for a meal had left him mentally damaged and emotionally stunted. He understood two things.

1: He had to become strong enough to survive.

2: He could not work his way into society unless he had a way to make money.

However he misunderstood one thing that would come back to bite him time and again on his journey.

3: To never accept help or pity and rely on one's self alone no matter what.

He had dealt with many injuries like this before, and at the river bank of Lake Outrage, harvested some herbs, crushing them into a fine powder and mixing them with the water to make a paste that he used as an ointment on his wound, a survival technique he learned in scouts all those years ago to disinfect wounds.

He sighed sitting at the bank and thought aloud, "Curse it all! A tiny Zigzagoon can spell the end of me and Arceus forbid I run into a Snorlax or Onix! I'm gonna die in this place! If I just had a Pokémon..."

He sighed and checked his pockets, finding some berries and a root, he started a fire using some stalks of tall grass and striking his knife against a stone to make sparks and roast the food on a wooden stick he found nearby, as he cooked it, he let his guard down, almost not caring is something snuck up on him and ate him, weary from his survival in this place when...

He put out the fire, letting the meal cool as he looked up at the skies in fear, recalling that day...

He didn't like to think of that incident and turned his attention to a chirping, a Rookiedee, who had taken an interest in the meal he had prepared. At first, knife drawn, he was ready to scare it away, or, if that didn't work, flee before it pecked his eyes out, but he saw himself in it. It was clearly the runt of the litter, probably from a nest with many eggs, and the weakest, frail and malnourished. He saw himself in it in a weird way. Without a parent or anyone else, just scrapping by by stealing from things far more powerful than either of them, and in a moment of compassion, he gently reached out to the bird as it nibbled an Oran Berry at the edge of the stick, pecking it timidly.

The bird fliched at first when it felt a hand scratching behind its neck, but it felt comforted by the human that had allowed it to eat and had extended his hand in friendship.

Sometimes a Pokémon will choose its trainer rather than the other way around.

The Rookiedee cried out, startling Grant who staggered back, ready for a fight, only to have the bird land on his shoulder and chirp happily.

He gently reached out to pet it, the creature tilting its head happily in response.

"I'm gonna call you Rook," he smiled.

Rook sang joyously.

Grant's mind raced.

He has a Pokémon.

No.

He had a friend.

He had a million ideas about what he could do now. He could defend himself and fight wild Pokémon for food, train his ally to actually thrive but...

No.

He wanted more.

He needed more.

He was tired of scrounging for scraps and decided...

He would become the strongest in all of Galar, so that he would be free from the life of scraping by that he had known so long.

He took a deep breath as he knew he needed a team. He checked his pockets once more and found a two Pokéballs, Net Balls he found dropped by some camper a week ago.

He held one up to Rook, who voluntarily went into the ball and gripped the other. He knew he needed something easy to raise and as he saw a monochromatic creature dashing through the grass towards him, smelling a meal.

The Zigzagoon approached and cried out. Grant sent out Rook, the bird eager to fight. He ordered Rook, "Don't faint it! We can't win alone!"

Rook took this advice and went in for a Peck, stabbing the wild creature through its thick, matted fur. In retaliation, the Zigzagoon used tackle, slamming rook into the ground as it cried out in pain.

Rook flew onto Grant's shoulder who comforted him, "It's OK that's enough."

He gripped the Net Ball and muttered, "God I hope this works..."

He three the ball, and it fell to the ground, the creature inside.

It shook violently once as the Zigzagoon thrashed about within.

It shook with less ferocity once more, the Zigzagoon seeming to tire out.

It shook a third time only slightly and...

Click.

He took up the Nest Ball and spoke to the Zigzagoon within, "You're mine now Kiss. Get it Rook? Like the band! Get-"

He looked at Rook and saw his wing, broken and twisted by the blow he took from his foe. He reached out to examine it, but in fear Room screeched a warning cry at Grant.

Grant sighed, "Curse it all. I guess I have no choice but to go into that town..."

Night began to fall as Grant entered the small town, Rook on his shoulder. He was given odd looks that he took as judgment, but which were actually concern for his injured arm and Pokémon as he walked past the fields of emerald green grass filled with grazing Wooloo to enter the Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy yelled on the phone, "This is the third outage this week! I can't treat these injured Pokémon or trainers if we can't keep the power on! I know there's an energy shortage shouldn't a hospital be priority for-"

Nurse Joy spotted the injured young and with worry in her voice explained, "Speaking of which I have to go."

Nurse Joy rushed over as Grant began to breath more heavily, blood loss getting to him as the intense movement required to travel such a distance reopened his wounds as he sat down.

"What happened to you?" She demanded.

"Look I don't have any money," Grant explained, "But Pokémon care is free right? Please you have to help Rook he broke his wing and-"

Nurse Joy ignored him and looked at his arm, covered in scars, long gashes and a couple of acid burns from attacks of poison type Pokémon.

"Acid burns, clear sighs of Zigzagoon and Linonne attacks, aren't those nocturnal? What are you doing out at night? Don't you know how dangerous the Wild Area is at those hours for unskilled trainers?" Nurse Joy demanded.

Grant sighed, "Most of those are old. Look help Rook or I'm going to have to find someone who can."

Nurse Joy sighed and took the small bird into the palm of her hands, "You're taking on the gym challenge aren't you? That's not an excuse to go after wild Pokémon you clearly can't defeat!"

"Oh I've overheard some campers discussing that," Grant replied, "Man I wish I could join but apparently you have to be born with a silver spoon up your-"

"Language!" Nurse Joy demanded, taking Rook over to a station to apply a potion to the injured area.

"Well that's the only way to qualify," Grant shrugged, "If I beat someone who's already endorsed to show I'm up for it..."

The bones heal rapidly thanks to the advanced medicine. Rook hops over to Grant, flying off the floor into the table next to him as Nurse Joy approaches, "Let me see your arm now."

Grant shook his head, "I'm broke. Don't worry about-"

"I took an oathe in medical school this one's on me," Nurse Joy replied forcefully grabbing Grant's arm to examine it.

"This is gonna sting," she warned preparing to apply stiches to the wound, "Try to focus on something else. Why not tell me about yourself?"

"Well I was born a bit south of here," Grant explained, "I've been broke for seven years and the only way for me to survive and get food was to scrounge in the Wild Area. I haven't had a home cooked meal in seven years and Rook here just sorta bonded to me. I can't take it anymore, Joy. I can't. Every night I close my eyes afraid some Linonne will slice my throat and eat me, or a Snorlax will sleep atop me, crushing me instantly. If there's any way for me to make a living this is it. This is my last chance to escape that life."

Nurse Joy looked Grant in the eye. She considered calling the authorities, not because he had done anything wrong, but because he was clearly not old enough to live alone and was homeless. She wanted to help him, but before she could act he got up and left quickly, "Thanks for your help. I appreciate it. See you later."

"Wait you can't-" Nurse Joy protested, but he was already out the door, looking at the night sky, the air chilled. Grant shivered as Rook flew beside him.

"Well Rook," he smiled, "Let's see if this plan actually works. We need to find a trainer who's already qualifies and make a scene."

It's then he overheard a young man in a pink jacket think aloud, "I was endorsed by Rose himself! I'm more improtant than anyone else in this!"

Grant approached with a smirk and asked, "Hey buddy, wanna test that?..."


	2. Feral Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant gets an endorsement and starts his journey.

Bede turned to glare at the trainer who had a feral look in his eyes. The trainer looked as though he wasn't challenging Bede for fun or to test himself, no Bede could tell that wasn't it. He saw something dangerous in Grant's eyes as the stars began to come out, the last bit of sunlight fading over the horizon.

"You're challenging me?" Bede demanded, "I was chosen by the chairman himself! You really think you can defeat me?"

"I don't even know who you are," Grant chuckled, "I just know that you're endorsed and don't deserve to be. I'm going to show everyone I'm stronger than people like you born into wealth, unlike me who isn't even allowed to try to rise to the top!"

"Born into wealth?!?" Bede demanded enraged, "How dare you insinuate I haven't worked hard for where I am! I'll send you crying home to your mommy you arrogant fool!"

Bede sent out his ace, Hatenna, the only Pokémon he had on hand at the time to face down what he saw as an arrogant punk who had no idea how hard he had worked to get here. Bede had suffered a lot in his life, starting from nothing just like Grant, but neither knew that the two shared this and saw the other as nothing more than a lucky brat who didn't deserve success.

Grant's stance in combat was almost feral in nature, hunched over with his arms outstretched and curled upwards with a wide, toothy grin. He held a mad, hungry look in his eyes as he sent out Kiss to face down the unfamiliar Pokémon.

"That's the best you can do?" Bede demanded, "Pathetic! End this quickly with Dazzling Gleam!"

The small Pokémon's body glowed with a glistening light, Kiss tried to avoid the mystical energy only to be blasted by the super effective wave and fall, fainted.

"Now that you know your place," Bede smirked, "I'll be-"

"I'm not done yet!" Grant exclaimed sending out Rook...

Meanwhile those in the gyms noticed a ruckus just out front. Milo heard a crash outside and turned to Melony, the ice type gym leader whom he was training with. Melony was a chubby slightly overweight women dressed in a white for jacket with long blonde hair, while Milo contrasted this with his casual farmer boy attire with a straw cap and well toned body. He returned his Pokémon and asked Melony, "Do you hear that?"

Melony nodded, "It sounds like there's a battle outside. Could be worth checking out..."

The two went to investigate the situation as Grant planned his next move. He knew he would need to strike fast and true with Rook's help to win, but how? No move would be enough to finish it in one blow, let alone Power Trip as it was a weak attack that would grow stronger if Rook raises his stats somehow to...

It's then he decided on his plan, unaware that the battle was now being watched.

"Hone Claws!" Grant ordered.

Rook cried out and sharpened his claws against the ground, the talons shined with deadly sharpness, ready to rip apart the enemy in one precise blow.

"Ha!" Bede exclaimed, "You've given up on attacking? Seems you've realized you're beneath me as a trainer! Confusion!"

Hatenna blasted Rook with psychic energy, bending its wings into an unnatural position, pulling bones out of place. Rook however, endured the blow and countered with Power Trip, striking with ferocity, talons like daggers into his foe's flesh, leaving a gash across its face and fainting it.

"You little-" Bede growled.

"Now now," Melony stepped in, "Let us handle this. I mean he beat you fair and square."

Bede glared, "I won't forget this. And before I forget..."

Bede gave Grant the obligatory one thousand Pokédollars and left. He gripped the coins in his hand, the first money he had seen in seven years. A step towards the safe and stable life he desired.

"Who are you?" Milo inquired to Grant as Bede left bitterly, "Beating a trainer endorsed by Rose himself out of the gate?"

"I'm Grant," Grant explains, "I'm..."

Grant remembered what happened with Nurse Joy, who helped him upon seeing his condition.

He had survived on his own in the Wild Area, and he believed, falsely, that to accept help now would make him weak and eventually, lead him to his own death. He feared to accept help would make him weaker and eventually be killed, his mind warped by his years in the wilderness.

"... a drifter." Grant spoke in half truths, hiding the stiches in his arm, "I'm looking to be endorsed I guess by proving myself."

Melony looked into Grant's eye, gently grabbing his face she explained, "Eyes are the window to the soul... yours... they're full of fire. Feral, angry fire. Like a wildfire that burns down a city or a forest, but if refined..."

Melony smiled and clapped her hands together, "There's potential in that feral fire Grant! I'll endorse that! Seeing you battle, you did prove yourself skilled!"

Melony took out some paperwork and signed it as Milo explained, "You should tell your parents the wonderful news as well! I'm sure they'll be proud!"

"I..." Grant spoke half truths once more, "Don't have a Rotom or a Pokégear so..."

"I have a spare older model right here!" Milo exclaimed gifting it to Grant.

"No it's fine," Grant protested, "I... don't like taking gifts."

Melony looked up, and saw something else in that feral fire, and it was a refusal to accept help.

"You'll need a Pokédex to enter," Melony lied, "Just take it. It has a dex as well."

Grant sighed, but accepted it. He looked at the phone and froze. He couldn't reveal he was an orphan. They would try to help him, which means he would become weak, which means he would die!

That's the lie be believed.

"My mom is asleep I'll call her in the morning," Grant lied pocketing the phone.

"Ah well I'll be ready to battle you then," Milo explained, "Hell, we could battle right-"

There was an electrical sound and all the lights in the city went out at once.

"Curses!" Milo exclaimed, "That's the third time this week!"

"Third time this week?" Grant asked.

Milo nodded, "Power outages are growing more and more frequent across Galar. I mean, why else would people use the taxis over the trains which are much much faster? It's because it's very common for trains to stop dead in the middle of nowhere, they are electrical. There were no taxis before the energy crisis. Speaking of which, you can call on a taxi from wherever via that phone there. Rose graciously funds them to combat the energy crisis. Anyways, with the power out the Wooloo in the gym are gonna break out of their pens so I gotta go."

Milo ran into the gym, allowing Melony to hand Grant his endorsement as she explained, "I'll go ahead and call you a cab to where you can sign up since signs ups are actually about to close. Take this endorsement and show it to them and they'll check you into an inn."

Grant replied, refusing help once more, "I'll call my own cab."

"You don't know where to go," Melony reminded, "It's just down the way. You probably passed it on your way here if-"

"Nope ended up here by cutting through the Wild Area," Grant explained, "Show me on the map and I'll be out of your hair."

Melony sighed and pointed out the location on the map. Grant nodded and waved farewell, "See you at the gym battle."

Melony sighed, thinking aloud as he was out of sight, "You will, but where are your parents? You're hiding something, aren't you Grant?..."

Grant entered, making a Leauge Card and getting the usual info that all trainers are given, then being told to head to the inn.

"You really came in at the last minute number 317," the employee pointed out, "Sign ups closed in five minutes. How did you even get an endorsement this close to the deadline?"

"I proved my strength," Grant replied, "Unlike all these other trainers born into wealth I'm actually working for it! It's not fair that only those already at the top are the only ones who can enter, and I'm going to rise to the top because unlike them I deserve to."

Grant left, muttering to himself, "I come from nothing but soon..."

He entered his room at the inn, and sighed, "Arceus I feel out of place here."

He bounced on the bed and asked himself, "How do people sleep on these? It's to soft!"

"Because unlike us they're weak," a voice replied.

Grant turned to see a man with brown hair and pale flesh, taller than Grant by a few feet who appeared from the restroom without warning.

"Tom!" Grant exclaimed eagerly, "Man it's been like a month! How are you here?"

Tom replied with a chuckle, "Heh, I'm just here to scold you. I'm why you're alive don't you forget it."

"You did teach me to survive in the Wild Area," Grant sighed, "After... that incident."

Tom nodded, his torn clothes wrapped around his malnourished, lanky body, "And what did I teach you Grant?"

"That I... am strong?" Grant asked.

"And why are you strong?" Tom glared.

"Because unlike these dolts I lost everything and had to scrape by to survive," Grant explained, "I slept on the ground, fought tooth and nail with wild Pokémon for scraps. I had no luxuries and wasn't handed a ticket to stardom I didn't earn unlike all these other trainers."

"Being alone has made you strong," Tom elaborated his lie, "But you let Nurse Joy help you. That will make you weak. Being alone teaches you to be strong but you lose that strength if you lean on others. Sleeping in beds makes them weaker. Helping each other makes them lose their strength just as not exercising makes you lose muscle. You were wise to be more stern in refusing help from Melony and Milo after."

"Yeah that thing with Joy did make me realized I goofed up," Grant sighed, "But I won't accept help again. Alone makes me stronger. Not having luxury makes me strong. Help breeds weakness."

"Weakness means death," Grant and Tom lied to themselves in synch.

"Good," Tom smiled, "I have to go, I'll see you later."

A power shortage caused the lights to go out. When they returned, Tom was gone.

Grant examined the bed, thinking to himself, "Luxury like this is weakness. Am I ready to sleep?"

He decided he was, lay down on the floor next to the bed, and closed his eyes...


	3. Trauma Chant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant takes on the first gym but the physical struggle may actually be easier than the mental one...

The next morning came with back pain for Grant, which he ignored only due to the hunger pains in his stomach as he had not eaten since early yesterday.

"I knew that only one bowl of curry wasn't enough," he muttered to himself, "At least I have some money."

Grant left to find a place to eat, finding his way to the Battle Café where a trainer in a black dress sipped a cup of coffee and ate a cream cheese danish.

"What'll it be kid?" The owner asked.

"What do you have for cheap?" Grant inquired.

"We sell biscuits here for 500 each," the waiter explained, "Bacon or sausage?"

"One of each," Grant ordered handing the man his only money to receive his breakfast. He sat down and began to wolf down his food with a complete lack of any etiquette.

Marnie, the trainer in black, noticed this and recalled a rumor she overheard.

She approached the trainer and asked, "You're Grant... right? The feral drifter?"

"Feral?" Grant asked, "I survive but I'm not some beast."

"Hey that's what they're calling you not me," Marnie replied, "I heard some people talking about a trainer who was endorsed by a gym leader who described him in the endorsement as appearing feral. That's you right?"

Grant nodded, "Yeah. So?'

Marnie asked, "I'm curious, where did you come from."

"I come from nothing," Grant replied, "You?"

"My big bro is a gym leader," Marnie explained, "Dark type."

"Born into wealth and success of course," Grant bitterly sighed.

"Sorry what?" Marnie asked, justly offended by this slight at her skills as a trainer.

Grant finished his meal and explained, "Look unlike the rest of the people who got endorsed I had to work for it. Everyone else is born into wealth or knows someone rather than hard work. It isn't fair that you need to already be relatively wealthy just to get your foot in the door. It's Pokémon, it should be for everyone should it not? So why the endorsements? Rich get richer that's why."

"You implying I didn't work for where I am?" Marnie demanded, angered now, "Ya ain't gonna get away with that."

"I'm not implying it I'm stating it outright," Grant replied, "There are trainers who deserve those endorsements more than you, more than me, more than both of us, but because they don't have the wealth or connections they are left in the dust. It is a horrid system that benefits the rich and never gives the nobodies a chance to rise up through hard work. It's Pokémon. Should it not be for everyone? Nay, it's nothing but nepotism and the rich supporting the rich rather than a chance for anyone to rise to the top as it should be. I'm going to become champion and I'm gonna to change it so that anyone can reach the top, endorsement or not, if they have the skill."

Grant got up, having finished his meal, Marnie glared with death in her eyes, "You're a real prick ain't ya?"

"The system is broken," Grant shrugged, "But I never claimed it was your fault. Take that as you will."

With that Grant left, headed for Turffield to take on Milo and claim his first gym badge, only to be stopped by two trainers in goth clothes. The one on the left, an overweight male, yelled into his horn, "Hey you're that punk who made a slight at Marnie aren't you?"

"I called it as it was," Grant glared, "It's not her fault the system is broken."

"You don't get to talk to her like that!" The other goon, a young women with short hair dyed an almost purple color, but just pink enough not to be purple, "Not when Team Yell is on her side!"

"Look I have a badge to collect," Grant glared, "Step aside."

The two goons refused. Grant pulled his knife, "Step. Aside."

The goons looked at each other, the male grunt explained, "He uhhh... He looks serious."

"Don't worry I know how to stop him dead in his tracks!" The female goon exclaimed, "Same way we always make some noise!"

The two turned and challenged Grant to a battle, each goon sent out a galarian Zigzagoon.

"Rook!" Grant exclaimed, "Kiss! Show them we don't take kindly to people who get in our way! Team Yell was it? Then I'll silence you!"

Grant examined the situation, and he knew that having Rook set up would not be worth the time as he would fall before he could get ready. He decided it better to strike down one of the Zigzagoons with both his Pokémon so he could take out the other 2v1.

"Rook!" He demanded, "Peck! Kiss, finish it with tackle!"

The two complied and struck the first Zigzagoon before it could react as the second used leer, decreasing the defense of Grant's team. Grant gave the order, "Finish the job!"

Kiss struck first with a tackle, but the opposing Zigzagoon leapt out of the way, creating a cloud of sand from the old dirt road. Rook charged in with peck, landing the blow, but the Zigzagoon then used counter, grabbing Rook's wing in its mouth and using the bird's own momentum to throw it onto the ground with intense force, fainting it.

Grant sighed as the grunts sneered. He knew he had no choice but to attack, attempt to finish it off before it did the same to him. He ordered Kiss to strike. The grunt's tried to dodge the blow, but this time Kiss predicted that and adjusted her movements to compensate, landing the tackle that fainted the opponent.

The grunts realized they had been beat and stepped aside. Grant put his knife away and approached the gym, ready for a battle.

"So he did threaten us there right?" The male grunt asked.

"We kinda threatened him first verbally," the female grunt conceded, "But pulling a knife was not OK. He's for sure in the wrong here..."

Grant entered the gym to face Milo, walking into the main lobby, he looked around, overwhelmed almost by the sound the lights and sounds that bombarded his senses. He took a deep breath and approached the front desk.

"Ah you must be Grant right?" The receptionist inquired, "You just missed a few of the other challengers who were endorsed by Leon! Real shame as they were a sight to behold!"

Grant sighed annoyed, "Look I just want to earn my badge OK?"

"Fair enough," the receptionist shrugged, "Oh, Melony had this delivered so you would have a uniform. She really seems invested in you. Overnight delivery no less."

Grant is given an ice type jersey with his number on it, he changed into it and begins the Gym...

He herds the Wooloo with ease, being experienced with wild animals and how to manipulate them by doing so to scare them away from berry trees to get food. He began to approach the main arena, where Tom awaited him in the tunnel.

Tom stood with his back against the wall, his arms crossed. Grant approached him and greeted him.

Tom smirked, "Well Grant, time to show them we earned our way here."

Grant nodded and began to plan his strategy to take on Milo. He knew that in terms of raw strength Milo had the advantage and even with typing on his ride Rook wouldn't be enough to defeat Milo, but if Rook had enough time to sharpen his talons...

Yes...

That would be perfect.

The two met in the center of the arena where Milo greeted him, "You certainly impressed Melony last night Grant. Let's see if you're up to snuff."

Milo sent out his Gossifleur as Grant sent out Kiss. He pet Kiss, assuring her, "I know what I'm doing will seem odd but I promise Kiss, it's what it'll take to win. Do you trust me?"

Kiss happily cried out and snuggled up to Grant, the creature's fur soft beneath the surface but scratchy and matted on the outer layer.

"Remind me to bathe you when we win," Grant smiled scratching his Pokémon's chin, "Now, here we go!"

Kiss leapt into the fray, ready to follow the orders of her trainer.

"You really do seem to love your Pokémon," Milo commented, "So why so cold to everyone else?"

"Unlike you my Pokémon worked for what they have from nothing," Grant replied, "Now, see the strength that brought us! Sand attack!"

Kiss obeyed, throwing sand in the eyes of the Glossifleur, who countered with a barrage of leaves that zeroed in on Kiss, slicing her and fainting her striking her in her soft underbelly for a critical hit.

"Well magical leaf throws a wrench in my plans," Grant conceded as he gripped Rook's Pokéball, "But I know you can do this Rook!"

Rook cried out, ready for battle as Grant gave the order, "Hone claws! Thrice!"

Rook complied, sharpening his claws as Milo's Gossifleur struck with rapid spin, spinning around as it charged full speed, but was easily evaded as Rook flew out of the way.

Rook continued to sharpen his arsenal. Gossifleur retaliated with magical leaf, which struck Rook. However the bird brushed off the blow, resisting it thanks to its typing.

The third and final hone claws was used. Gossifleur once more attempted a rapid spin, hoping to boost its speed in order to strike again before Rook could with boosted speed, but it once more missed. Dust from the attack stirring up dirt filled the air as Gossifleur frantically looked for its opponent.

"Look out!" Milo ordered.

But it was to late.

Grant smirked, "Rook, show them our power."

From the dust Rook emerged, slamming into Gossifleur with Power Trip, a power blow that knocked Gossifleur across the battle field and fainted it as it hit the back wall behind Milo. Milo turned back to see the feral look in Grant's eyes. A sadistic smile. He stood, unable to sit still still, bouncing from side to side, arms left to dangle at his sides as he leered back at Milo with a mad grin.

"You truly are feral aren't you?" Milo exclaimed, eager to face such an interesting foe but almost afraid, as those eyes held madness, insanity. "How about something a bit more common in the Wild Area?!? A Dynamax Pokémon!"

The crowd began to roar and chant as Milo sent out his Dynamax Eldegoss.

That chanting...

It was just like...

"Stop buzzing..." Grant muttered, looking down.

"What?" Milo asked.

"Stop buzzing!" Grant screamed, looking up with death in his eyes, "Stop buzzing! Stop buzzing!"  
Rook! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Rook followed orders and turned to face down the titan before him as it used Max Overgrowth. Rook was bombarded with explosive spores that blasted it into a wall and onto the ground. As the dust cleared, the crowd watched in anticipation.

Rook lay there, and just as Milo let his guard down, Rook burst into the sky, and ran through his titanic rival from one end to the other with peck. An explosion of energy filled the arena as the Pokémon fell.

Milo approached Grant as the crowd cheered his victory. Grant hyperventilated, trembling as Milo offered him the badge, concern in his eyes as he asked, "Are you OK?"

Grant swiped the badge and quickly shook Milo's hand, "I won that's what matters."

Grant ran out of that arena as quick as he could into the tunnel to exit, where, thinking he was now alone, felt the stress he felt build up as bile, and vomited.

What he didn't realize is that he was being watched by Milo, who had followed him with concern. 

"Are you alright kid?" Milo asked.

Grant turned, fear in his eyes as Milo had seen him.

"You didn't see that," Grant glared, "I'm strong enough to not have that happen to me."

"Dude what happened back there?" Milo demanded, "You had a panic attack in front of the entire crowd."

"You didn't hear it?" Grant demanded, "That chant from the crowds sounded like a swarm of Combee! Do you have any idea how terrifying that loud, rhythmic sound is?"

"So you have a fear of bug Pokémon?" Milo asked, "And the crowd's chanting reminded you of what they sound like?"

Grant nodded.

Milo offered Grant a pair of Hi-Tech Earbuds and explained, "Here, these can block out certain sounds. Just wear these and have them block out the chanting next time."

Grant lied, "I'll be fine."

Milo sighed, "Look kid it's this or I get Melony involved and if she sees you can't handle this she will revoke her endorsement."

Grant sighed and took the Hi-Tech Earbuds.

"She also told me to give you this since you don't have one," Milo elaborated offering a Dynamax Band to Grant.

"I'm only taking these cause I have to," Grant sighed putting it on.

Milo shrugged, "You do you dude, but my advice, you could learn to be a bit nicer. What are you feral?"

Grant shrugged, "I don't even know anymore. It was a fun match Milo, I'll see you around."

With that Grant left to head to the second gym. Melony revealed herself, "I managed to catch the match. Came as soon as I heard he was next."

"Yeah you would have an interest in seeing him succeed," Milo sighed, "But Melony..."

"I saw him," Melony nodded, "Is he OK?"

Milo shook his head, "No. No he isn't..."


	4. Route 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant makes new friends and is challenged by a new rival...

Grant set up camp halfway through the route that stood between him and Hulbury, the largest obstacle in his journey from Turrfield to Hulbury. He checked his backpack, finding some Pokéballs, a pack of precooked burgers, some berries, three super potions, and a revive. Most of which he found along the way, save for the Pokéballs he had purchased with the burgers. It was roughly lunch time as he fanned the flames of the fire and placed several Cherri Berries into the pot, letting it simmer as he fanned them.

Bede approached, annoyed and sat down with a sigh, "Ugh, it's you."

Grant nodded as he began to stir, he didn't speak for he didn't know what to say to Bede. What could he say? Him and Bede didn't get along at all.

"You know we're not so different you and I," Bede admitted.

"Hm?" Grant asked, confused.

"I didn't have much as a kid," Bede admitted, "I started from the bottom. Just like you."

"You don't know what I've been through," Grant retorted.

"Nor do you know what I've been through," Bede replied, "I may be more improtant than you, being chosen by Rose, but we really aren't so different. I was abandoned by my parents as a baby and grew up as a street urchin with my partner Pokémon Hatenna, who would distract people as I stole food. One day I stole from the wrong person, or maybe the right person. Rose. Rose challenged me to a battle, maybe he saw potential maybe he felt pity for me I don't know. I put up a good fight I guess cause even though I lost he took me under his wing and raised me as if I was his own until he endorsed me. I came from nothing but I'm better than these people Grant. Because I have to be. I cannot, will not, disappoint Rose."

Grant sighed and finished the curry. He offered a plate to Bede and sat next to him, "My life was fine until I was 10. I was at home. Just waiting for my parents to get back. They were only gonna be gone for five minutes. Just left to grab milk. Now we can get into the semantics on how leaving a 10 year old alone is bad in it of itself and no parent should ever do that but that's not the point. The point is an hour went by and on the news I learned they were killed by a rouge wild Pokémon that wandered into town. I hear Leon killed it to protect the town. I got so scared and I just... ran. I ran and ran and ran. I lived in the Wild Area for the last seven years. Scraping by, gathering scraps, edible roots, berries, and so on. Stole some camping gear from some campers who had a spare set when I was 14. That's why I have this camping kit at all. Only reason I have any Pokémon right now is because I managed to find some nest balls dropped by campers and caught Kiss and Rook. It was me myself and I. That and Tom, but Tom taught me to count on myself. Surviving made me strong. Accepting help is weakness. Luxury is weakness. Weakness is death. That's how I lived."

Bede looked at the stiches in Grant's arm and asked, "Is that what happened to your arm?"

"My whole body is covered in scars," Grant shrugged, "Mostly my arms and legs. So yeah. Wild Pokémon would attack me all the time."

Kiss sat in Grant's lap. Grant began to brush the now clean and silky fur of the happy little furball.

Bede reached out to pet her but pulled his hand back.

"Oh she don't bite don't worry," Grant assured Bede.

Bede scratched Kiss behind the ears, causing the Zigzagoon to purr happily.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you," Grant admitted, "I had no idea you had worked hard like I have."

"Is all this why you seem frankly borderline feral?" Bede asked, "When you battle you move as if you're some beast, you scream your orders with near murderous intent. Also I appreciate that Grant. Means a lot."

"I survive," Grant shrugged, "Just like you. If that means I'm feral so be it."

Grant set aside a plate for Rook and Kiss, Kiss leapt out of his lap to eat the spicy burger steaks with Rook as Grant elaborated, "But you Bede... you I respect. You I like. You're my only friend now I guess."

"Not gonna lie," Bede smiled, "It's nice to find someone who at least somewhat understands what it's like, but you were a real jerk when we first met."

"Fair," Grant shrugged, finishing his meal. "Anyways I'm gonna head in out. Any advice on the Wild Pokémon around here?"

Bede shrugged, "Just some psychic and diary types. Nothing unusual. Except for that trainer endorsed by Leon. Fainted my whole party back at Galar Mine 1. Speaking of which may I feed some of the leftovers to get that back on their feet?"

Grant nodded and began to pack up, "Sure thing buddy. But... why are you accepting my help? Anyone's help? Don't you want to be strong?"

Bede looked at Grant confused, "What?'

Grant sighed, "Nevermind. I'm gonna go."

With that Grant moved forward, and as he worked his way through Rook and Kiss both evolved into their second forms. At the edge of Hulbury, there stood a trainer with black hair and a blue jacket.

"Hop..." Grant growled.

Hop turned to greet Grant, "Oh hey! You're the... what are they calling you, 'Feral Survivalist Grant' right? Gym challenger?"

Grant nodded and approached, "What's your point? I have a gym to beat. Move."

Hop smiled and explained, "I wanna battle you."

Grant sighed, annoyed, "Fine. Someone born into wealth like you? Should be an easy win."

"What do you mean by that?" Hop demanded.

"Let's just get to the point," Grant sighed.

Hop sent out his Wooloo first as Grant returned in kind with Kiss, now freshly evolved into a Linoone. Grant ordered Kiss, "Headbutt! Hit fast and get out!"

"Counter with rollout!" Hop yelled.

Kiss charged strait forward at high speeds, kicking up dust from the dirt road beneath the them as Wooloo rolled forward. Kiss leapt into Wooloo, slamming her head into the Wooloo's thick fur before being pushed back to the other end of the cavern by the blow. Wooloo began to build up speed and power now, striking again, crushing Kiss against a slanted cliff face. Kiss limped to her feet as Wooloo spun at increasing speeds, now going up the cliffside like a motorcycle in a metal sphere that daredevils often ride. Wooloo went around and over Kiss, using the curved cliffside and speed it built up to launch itself behind the Linoone.

"Sand attack!" Grant ordered, "Make it crash!"

Kiss kicked up a cloud of sand which blinded the Wooloo, allowing Kiss to dive out of the wave. The Wooloo slammed into a boulder, which left it open to a headbutt from Kiss that fainted the Wooloo.

"You're pretty tough!" Hop exclaimed, "But you're pants at battles compared to my rival Victor!"

Hop sent out his second Pokémon, Raboot.

Grant knew he was trouble, so he went with old reliable.

"Sand-attack!" Grant demanded, "Same plan as before!"

Kiss complied, throwing sand in the eyes of Raboot, who countered with a kick from above that shattered the soil below and fainted Kiss.

"OK Rook!" Grant demanded throwing Rook into the fray, "You know the drill! Two hone claws! Let's go!"

The Corvisquire complied, sharpening his talons as Raboot surrounded itself with fire and lunged at Rook with Flame Wheel, an attack the bird flew out of the way of, sharpening its talons further as Raboot struck with a leaping double kick to the face that knocked Rook to the ground. 

Rook got back on his feet and countered with Power Trip, slashing Raboot's chest with his sharpened talons, fainting it.

"I may seem backed into a corner but it's not over until the it's over!" Hop exclaimed sending out his own Corvisquire.

Hop's Corvisquire pecked Rook, stabbing his chest with its sharp beak. Rook countered with his own peck, impaling Hop's Corvisquire through the neck and dragging it against the ground, held in his beak, and flew at high speeds into the cliffside, fainting the opposing Corvisquire on impact.

"Well that was fun," Hop smiled, "You're pretty good."

Grant sighed, "I can't believe you got endorsed when there's hundreds of trainers stronger than me or you who have worked far harder than either of us. Pure nepotism. Battles should be for all."

"What do you mean?" Hop inquired.

"Do you really think it's fair that trainers need an endorsement to even have a chance at becoming champion? You can't get an endorsement no matter how good you are unless you have either money or a favor to call in. How are those who work hard and deserve it suppose to reach the top? They can't!"

"Yeah," Hop conceded, "In Kanto anyone can challenge the League. Never claimed to agree limiting it like this was fair. You're right in that it only allows the wealthy to keep on top but what does that have to do with me? I don't like it but..."

"You gonna change it?" Grant demanded, "if the bond to Pokémon is something we all share should it not be open to all?"

"If I win I would like to yes," Hop explained.

Grant smiled, "You know Hop, at the very least, for that, you have my respect."

"So you're not gonna spew seventeen different insults at me like you did Marnie?" Hop asked, "You owe her an apology dude."

Grant sighed, "Well given how you and Bede are actually pretty cool people who I totally misjudged and who aren't the ones at fault you're probably right. I'll be sure to do that. Farewell Hop."

Grant left and muttered to himself, "But you're still weak..."

With that Grant exited the mines and entered Hulbury, and made a bee line for the second gym...


	5. Dynamax and Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant takes out gym two as Tom is revealed to be not what he seems...

Tom greeted Grant outside the gym. Grant approached him with a wave. Tom offered his usual lies, "You're really being nicer to those weaklings?'

"So what if I am?" Grant demanded, "They're kind people Tom. They deserve kindness and respect. They're not the ones at fault. Not really."

"If you become friends with them they're going to try to help you!" Tom exclaimed, "And you'll become weak! And you'll lose! Then You'll die!"

"So what Tom?!?" Grant demanded, "I have no friends aside from you! This is no way to live! I can help them and never let them help me! I'm lonely Tom! Aren't you!?!"

"I survive!" Tom screamed back, "Just like you! You think Bede cares about you!?! You think Melony cares about you!?! No! Your parents died! You can only count on yourself! By Arceus, it wouldn't surprise me if they just hated you and faked their deaths to be rid of you!"

Grant clenched his fist and growled bitterly, "Leave."

"Fine," Tom glared, "But mark my words Grant, this is going to kill you. Just like your parents..."

Tom walked off towards the water and when Grant looked again, he was gone. Grant sat down next to the entrance, buried his face in his arms, and cried. After doing this for a couple or minutes he collected himself went inside.

What he didn't realize is that someone had seen his argument with Tom and the aftermath. Melony revealed herself from around the corner and sighed, "You really are hiding something aren't you Grant? I'm starting to think I know what it is..."

Grant changed into his jersey and began the gym puzzle. As he was half way down however, the lights went out and the water flow stopped from all pipes. A voice crackled from a loud speaker, playing a recorder message, "Back up power on. Challenger, a power outage has rendered this gym challenge defunct. Please proceed to the main arena."

Grant complied and entered the main arena where Nessa sighed, "Arceus what a pain. The power is out again? This is getting really annoying isn't it kid?"

"You're telling me," Grant replied, "I went to a Pokémon Center once to heal up my friend Rook and the power was out. Shall we get on with it then?"

"Let's," Nessa replied.

Grant put in the earbuds he was given by Milo and returned to her feral state after using them to block out the roaring crowds. He grinned maliciously as he slung the Pokéball containing Rook into the fray with reckless and unstable abandon.

Nessa sent out her Goldeen, and the battle commenced.

"Hone claws two times!" Grant ordered.

As before, Rook began to sharpen his claws against the ground as Goldeen used agility, getting faster and faster. Before Rook could finish sharpening his talons, Goldeen stabbed his left wing with a horn attack. However Rook managed to shake the fish off and prepared to counter. The fish once more stabbed Rook, this time maneuvering behind the bird and stabbing it in the back.

Rook retaliated with Power Trip, with Goldeen still stuck by the horn in his back he flew up into the sky...

And free fell right into the ground! While Rook's fall was broken by Goldeen, Goldeen was crushed by the fall and Rook's weight, and fainted.

"Not bad but this isn't even close to over!" Nessa exclaimed sending out Arrokuda.

"You're strong," Grant admitted, "But I'm stronger. Sweep her whole team Rook! Power Trip again!"

Rook charged, talons outstretched to grab the fish, but the Arrokuda disappeared in the blink of an eye. Grant looked around frantically and saw a stream of water moving around the stadium faster than he could follow as it circled Rook to confuse him before slamming into Rook from the side with Aqua Jet, fainting him.

"Kiss you can do it!" Grant exclaimed, "Night Slash! Watch out for Aqua Jet and strike when the time is right!"

Arrokuda used Aqua Jet once more, but Grant and by extension Kiss, was more prepared.

"Steady," he ordered, "Wait for it Kiss..."

The stream of water turned sharply behind Kiss to strike her in the back.

"That's it!" Grant exclaimed, "Now Kiss! End this!"

Kiss turned around and took the blow head out, catching Arrokuda off guard and countering. Kiss's claws began to glow with a dark power as it sliced into Arrokuda's flesh at the jugular, a critical hit right at the fish's weak point that fainted the Arrokuda.

The crowd began to chant, which Grant didn't hear thanks to the earbuds as Nessa exclaimed, "Man the only one to give me a fight this intense recently was Victor! Let's see how you handle this then!"

Nessa sent out her ace, Dynamax Drednaw. The titanic creature roared, the force of the monstrous Pokémon's body pushed Grant back a step as he covered his face to protect himself from the wind created at the Drednaw got its footing.

Grant considered using a revive on Rook, but knew that given the fact Drednaw is a rock type that such a plan was futile. He instead chose to Dynamax Kiss, returning the Linoone to her Pokéball. He grinned, looking down with a malicious sneer. He bopped his head to the music playing in his earbuds and struck a pose, one finger pointed into the sky. That same, feral fire in his eyes he looked right at Nessa, right into her eyes.

He told her, "You're strong Nessa, but I'm stronger! Stronger than you or anyone else!"

The crowd roared as he sent out the Dynamax Linoone. Kiss and him were ready for anything now as Drednaw used Max Geyser, sending Kiss sliding back with a torrent of water as rain began to pour from the sky. Kiss dug her claws into the ground to keep her footing and countered with Max Strike, biting Drednaw in the face and slamming it into the ground before getting shook off. Drednaw was injured and now began to limp, slowed by the attack.

"Ha!" Grant exclaimed, "All according to plan! You may resist normal type moves but now Kiss is faster and that extra bit of damage from Max Strike is just enough for Max Darkness to finish you! Kiss! End it!"

Kiss's long sharp claws and eyes began to glow with dark power. She stomped her paws, and charged full force at Drednaw. Drednaw snapped at Kiss, who slid, to a stop and leapt into the air. She dove right into Drednaw's shell with intense force, the dark power on her claws shattered cracked the shell of the Pokémon, fainting it.

Grant took out his earbuds and shook hands with Nessa who smiled, "You really are tough as Melony said."

"Oh did she mention me or something," Grant asked.

"She expects great things from you," Nessa explained, "And after what I just saw so do I. You could stand to be a bit less of a prick though."

"Not gonna lie I'm working on that," Grant admitted, "Well I'm off to the next gym. Cya."

Grant left only to be stopped by Melony who approached him outside the gym, "Hey kid great match!"

"Oh hey!" Grant greeted, "I'm just on my way to the next gym. What about you?"

"I came to see your match," Melony chuckled rustling Grant's hair, "I endorsed you after all. I'm so proud of you! You've grown so much as a trainer!"

Grant turned away, "I haven't won yet. Save it for when I become champion and change things. Do away with endorsements."

Melony smiled, "That would be great. Pokémon should be for everyone. I agree."

Melony looked to the setting Sun and asked, "Have you eaten dinner yet? Power should be back on by now. Let's grab a bite."

"I can feed myself," Grant replied, "I got a good chunk of change now. I'll be-"

"Kid as far as I'm concerned I'm responsible for your well being since I... you know, haven't seen any sign of your parents," Melony explained, "And for whatever it's worth I do care for your well being."

"And I need to become stronger if I want to make the changes that need to be made," Grant replied, "I know my cause is just. I can do this, for everyone, but being strong means depending on myself."

"I insist Grant," Melony sighed, "There's something I need to ask you actually."

Grant sighed, "I can tell you're not gonna take no for an answer."

"Great," Melony smiled, "There's a seafood place up the way. Meet me there."

Melony walked away and after healing his Pokémon, Grant kept his word and met Melony at the restaurant.

Melony smiled, "Have a seat kiddo."

The food arrived as Melony asked, "So Grant, do you have any friends?"

"I mean kinda," Grant shrugged, "I have Bede who's pretty cool and I'm on good terms with. Then there's Hop, who, no offense to him, is cool but kinda a weakling. My only real friend is Tom. Although recently he's been a real jerk."

"When did you last speak to Tom?" Melony asked.

"Oh just before facing Nessa outside the gym," Grant shrugged, "Why do you ask?"

"Grant no one was-" Melony began to explain but cut herself off, "Nevermind. Just... you can talk to me about anything. OK?"

"You sound like my mom before she-" Tom cut himself off and got up, "I gotta go. Thanks for the meal."

"What's the rush?" Melony asked, "Is everything alright?"

Grant sighed, "Look, I get you're just trying to be nice but I don't want any help. I don't want any hand outs. I can take care of myself. It's not personal it's just how it is. Besides it's a several days journey between towns and I wanna beat nightfall to get that started. You endorsed me what a week ago?"

Grant waved goodbye and left.

Melony sighed and made a very important phone call. The phone rang for a few seconds...

Professor Magnolia received a phone call from a very concerned Melony.

"What's wrong?" Professor Magnolia asked.

Melony replied, "Schizophrenia."

"What?" Magnolia asked.

"You studied it right?" Melony asked, "Before you switched majors?"

"I mean yeah for a bit back in university why?" Magnolia asked, "Is this about your pet project? That feral kid?"

Melony sighed, "So what if it is?"

"Melony I'm not saying you can't go through with this idea," Magnolia sighed, "I'm just confused as to why. Why are you considering adopting this kid? In fact, why do you want to adopt in general? I get you care about him since you've endorsed him and have been watching his matches but..."

"Why shouldn't I?" Melony avoided answering, "It's pretty obvious he's lying about having parents. I'm starting to think they died, but that's besides the point. Magnolia... I think he's schizophrenic."

"Elaborate," Magnolia requested.

"Outside Nessa's gym," Melony explained, "He was screaming at no one and then broke down crying. Talking about being lonely as if someone else is there. Later he claimed outside the gym he was taking to his friend Tom. There was no Tom. Magnolia..."

Melony revealed, "Tom isn't real..."


	6. Anime OP (Gyms 1-3): Rusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anime op because I got bored lol.

An anime OP for the first 3 gyms. Enjoy.

(Open on a shot of Grant standing with Bede as the duo overlook the Wild Area as the first verse starts.)

Came from nothing,  
But now strait to the top.  
These two allies share that ambition,  
And they're willing to do what it takes.

(Grant turns and walks away, scene changes to him walking with Rook as a Corvisquire and Kiss as a Linoone down the dirt roads of Turrfield as Tom glares at him, back against a wall.)

One driven mad,  
Feral by traumas endured,  
Driving him to the brink of madness.   
That's why he has to seize this chance.

(Camera once more pans to Melony gripping a Pokéball over a tombstone, crying.)

Others too have suffered loss,  
But hide it.  
For reasons,  
Yet to be seen.

(Cut to Hop and Grant standing in front of a trio of Pokémon obscured in darkness.)

But knowing his cause is just,  
To make Pokémon open to all.  
Justice can,  
Be achieved.

(Cut to Rose sighing as he looks at charts labeled "Energy In Galar" with the line showing production growing at a far slower rate than a line showing energy demand.)

But the region had begun to rust.  
Some will do what it takes,  
To protect the future,  
And they'll do it today!

(Cut to Grant gripping his Pokéball sitting on a cliffside in the Wild Area with Hop, Bede, Marine, and Melony watching the Sun Set.)

A journey showing Galar in full,  
The good and bad has begun.  
A story of,  
Rusted Sword and Shield!

(Logo appears in the sky as the last line is sung. Intro ends.)


	7. Test of Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant and Hop are tested by powerful beings as the unseen party begins to step in...

Grant sat at his camp as he thought about how close the battle against Nessa was. It came down to the wire. If Kiss had fallen, as was likely to from a second water attack with the rain...

He needed a third Pokémon.

But what to catch? In the cave he had many options, but he didn't desire a water Pokémon, but wasn't opposed to one either.

He looked around and saw a Whimpod, walking across the cave floor.

There was a ringing in his ears as the small bug starred into his eyes. The insect's puss yellow eyes piercing Grant's very soul as he starred back. Trembling, he gripped the Pokéball that contained Rook as he gently tried to walk around the insect. Images of traumas long past echoed in his mind, flashing in his head like someone was flickering a light switch on and off over and over again.

He froze for a few seconds, and then sprinted away. His heart pounding so intensely it may explode. He rushed out of the cave, full speed away from the tide pools until they were out of sight before he stopped, collecting himself. He felt the soil beneath his feet give way slightly and looked down to see what appeared to be a Pokèball next to his foot. He began to reach for it before he saw the metal spikes sticking out around it, and leapt back, just before the Galarian Stunfisk sprung from the soil, snapping shut.

Grant dashed away, avoiding confrontation until something stopped him.

He felt a powerful presence ahead. He asked himself, "There's something dangerous ahead. I sense a powerful presence. Am I ready for a fight?"

He decided he was and moved forward to see Hop standing shocked, dumbfounded by the sight of three Pokémon. A large, stout rock type, a tall, sturdy steel type, and a lanky, agile grass type.

The three eye the duo as Hop explains, "Oh hey Grant! These three won't let me pass. They just keep... looking at me."

"Have you tried just catching them?" Grant asked.

Hop demonstrated by throwing a Pokéball that the stout rock type sliced apart with its horn.

"You don't think that was the first thing I tried?" Hop asked, "Do you know what is here before us Grant?"

"No," Grant replied, "Never seen these Pokémon before."

"I've read about them in legends," Hop explained, "It's the Swords of Justice from Unova. Cabalion, Terrakion, and Virizon. I think... they want to test you. Test us. But why?"

Grant smirked, "Well this proves it Hop. Remember our goal to fix the system of endorsements so Pokémon can be open to all as it should be?"

Hop nodded, "So what you're saying is this proves..."

Grant nodded, "Our cause is just."

The duo engaged the the Swords of Justice in a double battle. First came Terrakion and Virizion.

"They seem to be holding back," Hop explained, "But there guard is still up! Watch out!"

Grant considered throwing a quick ball, but like strong Pokémon in the Wild Area, he cannot throw a Pokéball at them.

Hop sent out his Wooloo, ready for a fight. Virizion made the first attack, charging with its horns glowing as it slashed Wooloo through, fainting it instantly. Rook countered with Pluck, ripping through the plant fibers that formed the skin of Virizion as if they were paper and slamming Virizion into the wall of the cave full force, fainting it before Terrakion used Rock Slide, crying out and stomping its foot. Rocks rained down from the ceiling of the cave, crushing Rook's left wing, clipping it and pinning him to the ground as a second rock landed on his head, fainting him.

"OK two on one we can do this!" Hop exclaimed sending out Raboot as Grant sent out Kiss.

Grant knew that Kiss was useless against a rock and fighting type Pokémon, a legendary no less. He decided to go for utility over raw damage.

"Hop you focus on attacking!" Grant demanded, "Kiss! Sand-attack!"

Kiss kicked up the loose top soil into the eyes of Terrakion who cried out in pain and countered with Sacred Sword, its horn glowing with devine power as it slashed at Kiss, who ducked under and allowed Raboot to leap over it and kick it twice in the back, fainting it.

The trio cried out.

"Did we win?" Hop asked.

Cabalion cried out and approached Grant.

Grant reached out to pet Cabalion, who pulled away.

"It..." Hop explained, "It doesn't seem to think you're worthy yet. It's almost as if... You're on the path to becoming worthy but... you risk straying from it."

With that Cabalion cried out and the trio disappeared into the cavern.

"That was awesome!" Hop exclaimed, "You did great!"

"Gotta admit," Grant shrugged, "You're pretty strong yourself. Thanks for your help couldn't have done it without you."

Grant realized what he said, "Wait... I... accepted your help."

"Yeah?" Hop smiled, "Isn't that what friends are for?"

Grant sighed, "I don't want Tom to get mad at me again... I... I gotta go. Cya."

Grant left, leaving Hop to wonder, "What's wrong with accepting help? Can't he see that when people work together all involved grow stronger? That not only individually does each become stronger in the long term but in the short term we create more than the sum of our parts? Who taught you such lies Grant? Who's Tom?..."

Meanwhile Leon entered a very extravagant office in an unknown location, he asked, "You... wanted to see me?"

A women with a golden scepter stood, aside from her staff, obscured by shadows as she didn't bother to face Leon, "You are aware of the issue?"

"Why is he a problem?" Leon asked, "He's one brat with 2 badges. Grant is not an issue."

"Grant is an issue!" The women yelled, "He wants to do away with the endorsement system you worked so hard to instill! Remind me, Leon, what were you when you started?"

"A nobody," Leon sighed.

"And what I gift you?" The women added.

"A Charmander that was bred for perfection," Leon replied, looking at his feet, "The ability to become unbeatable and provide for the ones I love. You made me champion."

"And I can take that away with a flick of my wrist," the women growled, "Your job is to keep the endorsement system in place. Grant must lose. His next match. Rig it."

"He got endorsed fair and square," Leon growled rising to his feet in anger, "Look, I was hesitant with the endorsement system but I complied but that is wrong and I won't-"

"Do you love your mother?" The women demanded, "Your dear dear little brother Hop?"

Leon sighed and nodded.

"Then you'll make sure Grant does not win!" The women exclaimed, "You know what you are. Say it."

"A fraud," Leon sighed.

"Louder!" She screamed.

"A fraud!" Leon yelled back.

From the shadows her evil and twisted smile could be seen, "Very good. Now leave."

Leon left as she chuckled, "You have work to do, fraud."


	8. Entomophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant meets a new ally as the gym challenge becomes much harder and Melony confronts Grant about his mental illness.

"Why would I use three Centiskorch rather than my usual team?" Kabu demanded, "Sure his Corvisquire makes for great training for the guys but this isn't training Leon this is a gym battle."

"And your job is to win," Leon demanded, "And trust me, if the info I got from Milo is correct, Grant has a fear of bugs."

"This is wrong," Kabu glared, "This is without honor. Without-"

Leon demanded, "You have your orders Kabu! I'm in charge here more than Rose and you know it! You don't want me to have to, oh, request Rose remove you, do you?"

Kabu turned away and sighed.

"That's what I thought," Leon growled, "Now, prepare your team, lure him into a false sense of security, no wild bug Pokémon, and hit him fast and hard. I have to go."

Leon left and called a taxi. He began to cry. "Curse it all," he muttered to himself, "This isn't right. This isn't fair."

Leon took out a photo of him, younger, holding a baby Hop, swaddled in blankets as he wiped his tears, "I'll do it for you Hop. Just a bit longer..."

Grant entered the gym and began the trial.

"So catch or faint?" Grant asked.

The referee nodded.

Grant smiled, "Tell me about that candle looking guy over that. He looks cool."

"That's a Litwick," the referee explained, "Do... do you not know what Litwick is?"

"No," Grant replied, "But I want it. Kiss! What do you think?"

Kiss looked at the Litwick from a distance and cried happily.

"You like him too?" Grant asked, "Cool! I'm catching him!"

"That's a female," The referee explained.

"You get my point!" Grant exclaimed rushing into battle with Kiss as a gym trainer prepared to cause issues.

"Hm," Grant thought to himself, "Is there anything stopping me from just..."

Grant threw a quick ball he bought from a Watt Trader and with three shakes, caught the Litwick instantly.

He sent it back out and spoke to it, "You're a cute little fella. How are you little girl?"

The Litwick looked away angrily.

"Hey easy little buddy," Grant assured her, "I know I'm just some guy who took you from your life in the gym, but Pokémon are friends. If you don't wanna be friends, I'll release you. Right now. No questions asked. If you do wanna be friends..."

Grant scratched under Litwick's chin, "I'm gonna call you Wisp. You know, like those lights people used to see in swamps and stuff in old legends. Do you wanna be friends Wisp?"

The Litwick looked away and didn't respond.

"I understand you're your own lady," Grant smiled, "I'll release you as soon as I can access the PC. Can't do that in a gym. So... hang tight here."

Grant left to faint three Vulpix with ease before going to face Kabu, putting in his earbuds.

He approached Kabu with a wave, "Hey man! Ready for the battle?"

Kabu turned away.

"You alright?" Grant asked.

"I face you without honor," Kabu sighed.

"What?" Grant asked, "What do you mean?"

"Forgive me," Kabu requested as he sent out his first Centiskorch.

Grant froze.

Grant froze completely. His heart pounded. His vision darkened. There was no crowd. There was no Kabu. There was just bugs. Bugs. Everywhere. Crawling up his arms. Stinging his legs.

"Get that..." Grant growled, "Away from me..."

"I'm sorry," Kabu repeated refusing to look Grant in the eye as Kiss turned to her trainer, worried for him.

"Get that..." Grant demanded, "Away from me!"

Kabu stopped replying, ashamed of his dirty trick. Ashamed of knowingly exploiting his foe's trauma.

Grant screamed, "Get that-"

Grant vomited from stress.

Melony stood up and turned to an employee next to her, "Call off the match."

"What?" The employee asked, "Only the one who endorsed him has that authority madam. I can't-"

"I endorsed him!" Melony screamed, "Do you know who I am!?! I'm the 6th gym leader! I said call off the match! He's having a mental breakdown! Get him out of there!"

The employee nodded and left in a rush as Grant collected himself. He glared at Kabu, shaking. He took slow, deep breaths to calm himself down and spoke, "Kiss... usual..."

Kiss obeyed without further command, using Sand-Attack as Centiskorch countered by rolling up into a coil and lighting itself ablaze before charging forward with Flame Charge, accelerating as Kiss avoided the attack, kicking up the ashen soil as the massive bug turned around and struck once more, this time faster, to fast to be avoided by Kiss who was roasted alive and slammed into a wall, fainting.

Grant sent out Rook, who cried out as the battle continued, sharpening his claws against the rocky ashen soil of the arena as Centiskorch moved at increasing speeds, now rolling against the walls of the arena before kicking up black ash into the air as I sped at Rook from behind. Rook turned and flew over the attack before it tried to turn around and charge again, this time aiming for the kill.

The second attack caught Rook off guard and burned his flesh, but Rook stood his ground and impaled the insect with Pluck clean through the chest, lifting it off the ground and holding it in his beak as he slammed it into the ground repeatedly until it finally stopped squirming and fainted.

Grant began to collect himself, the hallucinations of bugs began to leave until...

Kabu sighed, "Again, I am sorry young one."

Kabu sent out his second Centiskorch. Grant began to cry and screamed, "Why are you doing this to me!?!"

Kabu sighed and turned away, unable to answer.

Rook was quick to act this time, striking at the head and slamming the massive bug into the back wall, fainting it on impact.

Footsteps echoed as a voice cried out, "Call off the match!"

The two trainers turned to see an employee of Marcos Cosmos rushing in, "Call off the match!"

"You stay out of this!" Grant screamed, "I can win this!"

Kabu extended his arm out to signal the referee to halt, "This is my gym! He may fight if he wishes!"

Kabu held his final Pokémon in its ball and sent it out, Gigantamax Centiskorch.

Grant was frozen with fear as he eyes down the creature. His enemy. He trembled in terror and could not give orders. Rook charged, slicing up the length of the insect leaving a massive gash before it coiled up and shot fire that burned Rook alive, fainting him.

Grant...

Lost...

It was over.

All he had worked for.

He was going right back to the bottom.

To struggle and suffer until he died in his insanity.

...

A cry echoed from the tunnel and one of Grant's Pokéballs shook. A small flame appeared in the tunnel that led into the arena and approached rapidly as...

"Wick?" Grant asked.

The Pokémon smiled and prepared for combat.

"I need to Dynamax!" Grant exclaimed.

The Pokémon nodded. Grant returned her to her Pokéball and sent it back out, the candle's heat now making the whole stadium feel like Summer in the deserts of Unova. The two titans stood, Centiskorch used Max Flutterby, which dropped Wick's ability to concentrate it's supernatural powers as it was swarmed by apparitions of moths that tore into the waxy flesh that made up Wick's body, but with the damage already dealt by Rook, the blast of unholy energy from Wick's Max Phantasm toppled the beast, which cried out and stretched upwards to its full length as it fell, an explosion of energy filled the arena.

Grant glared at Kabu as he approached.

"Badge," he demanded.

"I'm sorry I-" Kabu began to explain.

Grant screamed, "Badge!"

Kabu gave Grant the badge and a TM, "That's my apology."

"It means nothing to me," Grant growled as he left.

He exited the arena, the Marcos Cosmos didn't stop him, unsure what to do as he entered the tunnel. Now out of sight.

He didn't hear the footsteps quickly approach as he vomited violently. He threw up and began to hyperventilate. He threw up once more, crying now as he heard buzzing. Buzzing. Endless buzzing. He didn't hear her until she rushed over to him, "Grant!"

Grant looked up to see Melony. He wiped the vomit from his mouth, "I won."

Melony didn't know how to react. She just, looked at him. Her eyes held genuine concern and worry for someone she cared about. But...

"Is that hatred?" Grant demanded, "Pity? Amusement? Look. I won. I won OK? Don't look at me with such disdain in your eyes! I know OK? Those who don't hate me and make me suffer cause of that find my madness amusing. Is that why you endorser me Melony? Or was it pity? Like Bede or Hop. I don't have any friends just people who pity and tolerate me. You endorsed me. I'm winning OK? I'm still winning. Please don't hate me. I'm useful to you! I'm useful to you I swear! I'm going to win I swear! If you just want me to rig the match in the finals so you can become champion fine! Just don't hate me! I'm useful! I'm still useful to you! You can do away with the endorsement system yourself! If you're gonna do that anyways and I'm just an easy win in the finals for you fine! Just don't hate me!"

Melony walked over to Grant, who was crying now.

Melony reached out to comfort him, but Grant pulled away from her.

"We need to talk," Melony sighed, "Come with me."

Grant followed, unsure what else to do. Melony and him exited the gym. Melony called a cab which the two got into. Grant had begun to calm down by now and caught his breath.

"You're not OK," Melony sighed as the cab flew them over the Wild Area to their destination.

"What?" Grant asked, confused.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Melony demanded, "You're deeply mentally ill!"

"Yes I have a crippling fear of bugs but I'm still winning," Grant replied, "Aren't I?"

"At what cost?" Melony demanded, "This is going to end up literally killing you."

Grant sighed, "Yeah and if I lose I'm going to die anyways so, at least I have a chance this way."

The tell fell silent for a moment before Melony sighed and asked, "They're dead. Aren't they?"

"What?" Grant asked.

"Your parents," Melony sighed, "You don't have to go into details but... You're an orphan. Aren't you?"

Grant turned away, "And if I am I'm sent to some orphanage and am disqualified."

"No that's not why I'm asking," Melony explained, "Grant talk to me. Please."

"Look," Grant sighed, "I wanna do away with the endorsement system. You want... I dunno I know I need to be useful to you."

"What?" Melony asked, "Why in Arceus's name would you think that?"

"I mean," Grant sighed, "Imagine everyone knew what I've been through. I wouldn't be respected. I would be looked upon with pity, by my enemies, amusement or hatred."

Melony looked at Grant with concern and sighed, "Grant that's not-"

"There it is again," Grant replied, "That look of pure pity. Look will you please stop. I'm still useful to you. I'm winning my matches. Isn't that enough?"

"Why are you so intent on being useful?" Melony asked, "That's not what this is about."

"Why else would anyone endorse me if not as means to an end?" Grant demanded, "Let's be real Melony, I'm just here so that when we face off at the tournament I can lose to you intentionally. If I'm not useful you'll abandon me. Just like everyone else will when I no longer benefit them."

"That's not my intention at all!" Melony exclaimed, offended, "When did I ever imply it was?"

"What's more likely?" Grant asked, "That you're watching all my matches to know how to counter me or that you're watching them cause you want to?"

"Do you hear yourself right now?" Melony demanded, "Have you ever considered the distinct possibility that I genuinely care about your well being?"

"That would be even worse," Grant replied, "It's as Tom always says. If people care about me they'll try to help me. If they try to help me I'll grow weaker. Being alone has built strength like exercise builds muscle. And accepting help will make me weak just like not exercising makes me lose muscle."

"Nothing could be further from the truth," Melony explained, "Victor accepted help. I did. Both Victor and I are far stronger than you."

Grant sighed, "So? I..."

"And frankly," Melony added, "Tom... he's a bad friend. Also doesn't it seem... off... that no one else has ever met Tom?"

"I mean maybe," Grant replied, "But he's very shy."

"Grant I don't know how to tell you this," Melony sighed, "But... Tom isn't real."

"I'm sorry what?" Grant asked, "Of course Tom is real! He taught me to survive out in the Wild Area."

"Survial techniques you already knew from Boy Scouts," Melony asked, "Right? I'm assuming you were in the boy scouts since you seem the type to like the outdoors."

"That doesn't mean I'm crazy!" Grant exclaimed, "If I am they're gonna lock me up in some nuthouse and leave me there to rot!"

"Grant that's not true," Melony assured him, "I-"

"That's where we're going isn't it?" Grant demanded, "To the asylum? You're gonna lock me away to die."

"No," Melony shook her head, "I know someone who you can stay with for the night. Someone who can help you."

Grant looked out the window to see a familiar looking town with fields of Wooloo and the thick forest below.

"Wait..." Grant exclaimed, "That's home! I grew up down there!"

Melony looked out and asked, "That's your hometown?"

"I used to know someone near here! Can we stop here? Maybe she's still around." Grant demanded.

"I mean I guess," Melony replied, "Sure. Hey lower us down here!"

The cab driver complied and stopped at a quaint town with fields of grazing Wooloo. A quaint town...

Known as Postwick.

Grant was eager to see her again, an old friend from so so many years ago. He stopped at his childhood home, the house right next to the Slumbering Weald, the gate to which was closed. He looked at that old house with a sense of longing, "This... this is where I grew up."

"Isn't this where Victor lives now?" Melony inquired, "The other trainer endorsed by Leon?"

Grant shurgged, "I mean I guess. I imagine someone bought the place. Anyways I gotta see if she's OK. Come on!"

Grant sprinted towards route 1 as Melony demanded, "Where are you going?"

"To see if my friend Sonia is still around here!" Grant exclaimed.

"Wait," Melony asked, "Sonia?..."

Grant rushed to the lab of Professor Magnolia and knocked on the door eagerly.

A young women with orange hair poured over her notes, thinking aloud, "Man what a month. Not only is all this stuff about the origins of Galar coming together but..."

Sonia looks at an old photo on her desk of her with a young Grant, the duo in Postwick, seemingly happy.

"Can you really be alive... old friend?" Sonia asked herself.

There was a knock on the door. Sonia went to answer. She froze when she was what stood before. What had become of the friend she knew seven years ago. Where all those years ago once stood a healthy, happy kid, now stood a damaged and feral young man, who smiled at her. Despite what he had endured, the smile held the same positivity it once did.

"Grant?" She asked, "It... it can't be. Is it true? The Grant from the Gym Challenge. You're the same Grant..."

Grant smiled, "You really think I would die on you like that?"

"Seven years Grant," Sonia sighed as she turned away, "You were gone for seven years..."

"I survived," Grant replied, "I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been busy."

"A simple letter would've sufficed!" Sonia exclaimed, "We held a funeral without a body! Lowered an empty casket into the ground!"

"Well I wasn't dead," Grant shrugged, "I'm sorry but I'm here now and-"

Sonia hugged Grant tightly, catching him off guard, "I missed you."

Grant hugged her back, "I missed you too."

"Can I get you anything?" Sonia asked, "You've lost a lot of weight. Like... man you've lost... by Arceus what happened to you?"

"It's not that bad," Grant chuckled.

"Grant I can see your entire rib cage under your shirt you are underweight as can be. Skin and bones!" Sonia exclaimed, "You come in. I'm sure I got something to eat around here. Also that's who endorsed you right?"

Grant turned to see Melony who waved at Sonia, "Wait you know this kid?"

Sonia nodded, "Yeah. Why don't you two come inside? We clearly have a lot to discuss..."

The three sat drinking tea and eating spicy burger-steak curry as they discussed, Melony asked, "So... what's your story then?"

"Sonia and I grew up in Postwick," Grant explained, "When I was 10 my parents were killed by a feral bug Pokémon. I ran away in fear into the Slumbering Weald, ended up in the Wild Area, stole a Camping Kit, and survived there with techniques I learned back when I was in the Boy Scouts. After that I one day found some discarded Nest Balls, and started from the bottom to get an endorsement from you and then... yeah. Here I am."

"Yeah that checks out," Sonia sighed.

"Hey back me up on something," Grant added, "Do you remember Tom?"

"Who?" Sonia asked.

"Tom does that name mean anything to you?" Grant inquired.

Sonia shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Why do you ask?"

Grant leaned back in his chair with a groan, "Ugggggghhhh. Well you're right then. I am crazy."

"Crazy?" Sonia asked, "Am I out of the loop?"

"Basically Grant is schizophrenic," Melony explained, "Suffers from hallucinations."

Grant got up and shrugged, "Well not like I can afford treatment. So guess I better just carry on."

"That's kinda why we're here," Melony explained, "Magnolia does techinally have the certifications to prescribe you medication and diagnosis you."

"Medication doesn't that like," Grant asked, "Change the brain or whatever?"

"Actually no but that's a very common misconception," Sonia explained, "That's drugs. Most, if not all but don't quote me on that, medications have no permanent effects on the brain or person and when you are on them you're still you. It doesn't change you as a person. At all. That's a myth. If you were to stop taking them your brain would be the same as if you never took them at all. Countless people don't get help because of that myth and I really don't get it."

Grant replied, "Someone should like, really spread that that myth isn't true. Maybe throw it in a fanfic or something or a game."

Everyone felt themselves oddly compelled to look in the same direction as if at some unseen watcher of the discussion.

Melony explained, "So um... yeah. Magnolia will see to it you get the proper medication and you'll be staying at her lab tonight."

Grant nodded, "Got it but I can always just camp outside."

Sonia shook her head, "No offense Grant but kinda probably not smart to leave a schizophrenic unattended when they're off their meds and showing signs of mental instability."

Grant nodded, "Fair. Well I'll head on to see Magnolia. Cya."

Grant left to the lab as Sonia asked Melony, "So... Why are you treating him like your own son?"

"What?" Melony asked.

"You're treating him as if he's your own," Sonia replied, "I mean, I believe family isn't some blood ties but rather a bond, the people you love but I'm just confused as to why you're trying to welcome him into your family."

Melony sighed, "Sonia... I had 4 kids."

"That's kinda my point thought you-" Sonia explained.

"Three died before they were one years old due to health compilations," Melony explained, "And the only one who's alive doesn't talk to me. He's the only son I have left. Do you understand? All my other kids hate me or are dead. It's... I dunno. A second chance I guess? I do love him as my own son. I just..."

Sonia nodded in understanding, "I won't pry any further."

Melony smiled, "Thanks I appreciate you understanding..."

Rose looked at charts of energy production and use in Galar, finding that production was dropping as demand rose according to the graph. In frustration Rose slammed his fist against the board upon which the graph was hung, "Arceus curse this! I can't keep..."

Rose sighed and sat at his desk, "The energy would be there if it wasn't for them..."

Rose looked over at a screen that presented what appeared to be a sketch of Eternatus, listing its typing and how powerful it truly was, "Soon. Leon will capture that thing and with the boundless energy and that thing's power we can stop them..."

Rose proceeded as he reached for his phone but pulled away, "But I can't tell Leon why I'm really waking it up. They would come after me. If he knew the truth to soon he could very well betray me. I have to keep pretending the crisis is a thousand years away even if it's here today. The energy being a thousand years away is an act. If we don't stop them..."

"An act?" A voice asked, "Rose? What are you talking about?"

Rose turned around to see Bede standing in the doorway, shocked, "If we don't stop who?"

"I've gotta stop thinking out loud," Rose muttered, before he approached Bede, "Bede do you love Galar?"

Bede nodded.

"Then all you need to know is that what you heard is between you, me, and Oleana. Galar is in more danger than anyone knows. Keep getting the Wishing Stars. OK?" Rose asked.

Bede shrugged, "All I heard is the energy crisis is here now and it's the fault of someone but I trust you so, sure."

Rose smiled and placed a hand on Bede's shoulder, "Bede... I want you to know. I'm proud of you. You're like the son I never had."

Bede replied, "Rose..."

Rose turned away and ordered, "But we can discuss what that means later. We need Wishing Stars. OK?"

Bede nodded, "Of course..."

Bede thought aloud after leaving the office, "Of course dad..."

Finally one last puzzle piece is revealed as all the gym leaders Grant had yet to face excluding Melony met Leon in the Slumbering Weald.

"I'm getting to old to come to these places," Opal commented.

Allister whispered from behind his mask, "I... I don't like it here. It's creepy."

"Leon why here?" Raihan demanded, "This seems shady. Why all of us in such a remote place?"

"This better be important Leon," Piers added, "I canceled my concert for this secret meet up."

Gordie grinned maliciously, "Is this about that brat my mom replaced me with!?!"

Leon pulled his cap over his eyes, "I come to you with a shameful bit necessary request. I need all of you to rig your matches against the trainer Melony endorsed named Grant."

Gordie smiled, "It would be my pleasure."

"Full teams of six," Leon elaborated, "Stack your trails with things that will weaken his Pokémon. Make sure he doesn't win."

"But why?" Piers asked, "Dude was a massive jerk to my sister so I'm in anyways but... Why do you need us to do this?"

"Your orders come from the top," Leon replied, "I hope you know if you question then I can just remove you. Any objections?"

The place fell silent.

"Very good," Leon sighed, "Best of luck to all of you."

Leon walked away and sighed as he took out his phone...

The women with a scepter received a call.

"Ah it's done?" The women asked.

"The further matched will be stacked against Grant," Leon sighed, "Yes."

"Marvelous," the women sneered, "Good to see you know your place still. I can still take that Charizard from you, Leon."

Leon didn't respond.

"Well," the women replied, "Remind me to watch his next few fights."

The women hung up and grinned evily as she looked out the window, "This is where the fun begins..."


	9. Yelling Consequences for Past Transgressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Yell doesn't take Grant's slight at Marnie lying down as Grant does the same towards Rose for disqualifying Bede.

Grant awoke to see Tom sitting on his bed.

"Morning sunshine!" Tom exclaimed.

Grant screamed and fell out of bed as Tom laughed, "Ha! And you say I'm not real!"

"You're not real," Grant glared, "And I've got a league to win. Go away."

Grant picked up his backpack and began to get dressed as Tom asked, "So you're letting them help you now?"

Grant looked away, "So what if I am? Melony says not to listen to you. Says you're a bad friend."

"And who are you gonna believe?" Tom demanded, "Some gym leader we don't even really know, or me? Technically, a part of your own mind?"

"Given how I'm probably zubat crap crazy," Grant replied, "I'll take my chances with Melony thank you very much."

Grant grabbed his Pokéballs and headed downstairs to exit the lab he had slept in the night prior. Sonia greeted him to see him off as he left, "Oh morning Grant! You headed out?"

Grant nodded, "Yeah. Sorry I can't stay longer. Would love to catch up but, you know, what to win to get rid of the endorsement system."

Sonia nodded and added, "Yeah I suppose. It basically just allows for the wealthy bloodlines of Galar to stay on top. Who thought it was a good idea?"

"Someone who wanted to stay in power," Grant sighed, "Not to mention all these power outages. You ever think something more is going on?"

"I mean," Sonia admitted, "Maybe? It almost feels like an unseen hand is manipulating all of this, but that's probably just me being paranoid. Maybe a symptom of your schizophrenia because, you know, paranoia often can be a symptom of the illness."

"I suppose we'll know when I win," Grant shrugged.

Sonia asked, "Grant do you really think you can? It's going to get a lot harder and... I don't know."

"Of course I can do it," Grant replied, "I'm not going back to living off of scraps. Ever. No matter what it takes I'm not going back to that life."

Sonia nodded, "I understand, but like you've made it far enough that you don't have to. Melony cares about you, you know that right?"

"And I can't let her down," Grant replied, "Yeah."

Sonia sighed, "No, I'm saying that even if you lose that she will be there for you."

"It's not like I'm her kid," Grant shrugged, "Even if she's the closest thing I have to a mom at this point."

"Maybe she cares about you more than you think," Sonia suggested.

Grant shrugged, "Nah. Anyways, I'm out. Cya."

Grant exited to start his journey to the next town, Hammerlocke.

Sonia sighed to herself, "If only you saw you have a mother now Grant. You're not alone anymore..."

Grant began onto the dustbowl that was route 6. The dry winds kicked the sands into the air as Grant began to navigate the cliffs, climbing up and down until he found himself in front of a scientist with miss-matched shoes by an odd machine who he set up camp next to as he decided to cook a meal.

"Hey you're a trainer right?" The women asked, "Do you have any fossils?"

Grant replied as he stirred the curry, "Why do you ask miss..."

"Cara," the women smiled, "Cara Liss. I can revive any two fossils you have if you so desire."

"Well I could use another team member," Grant shrugged, "Let me see..."

Grant opened his bag and dug through it, "Um... we got a... fossil that looks like a... I dunno a bird? And a... this one? It looks like... I dunno some kinda dragon thing?"

"I can make this work," Cara smiled turning on the machine that sputtered and spat as it swallowed the fossils and coughed up smoke before an egg emerged from the front of the machine that immediately began to hatch revealing a mismatched created with a small yellow torso and large green back legs.

The creature cried out and snuggled up to Grant who demanded, "Is this thing, like, OK?"

"I promised a Pokémon not a healthy one," Cara Liss replied with a shrug.

Grant asked the newborn, "Are you OK little buddy?"

The creature electroded Grant lightly and chirped happily.

Grant smiled, "Welcome to the team Zappy."

Grant opened his Pokédex and looked at Zappy's stats, "You're a cute little guy, but you're really not trained up to snuff like the rest of my team huh? Not on their level. Well, let's just get to the next town and in a few battles you should be up to speed. If not I'm sure some EXP candies from the Dynamax Pokémon in the Wild Area outta do the trick."

Zappy joyfully cried out and smiled as Grant proceeded towards the next town where he was stopped by a group of trainers he had seen once before.

Team Yell.

"Remember us?" A grunt demanded.

"Oh um..." Grant replied, "Yeah. I... actually owe you guys like, an apology right?"

"You think we're going to let you apologize to Marnie?" One of the three grunts demanded, "Fat chance of that! No one disrepects her like you did."

"I actually wanted to apologize for pulling a knife on you guys," Grant explained, "But I do need to apologize to Marnie as-"

"You're not apologizing to anyone!" Another grunt yelled.

"Get him!" A third exclaimed.

The three attacked, the first sent out his Linoone as the second sent out her Thievul. Grant returned in kind with Wick and Rook.

"Wick use Will-o-wisp!" Grant ordered, "Rook! Use old reliable!"

Wick complied, the light on her head leaving small embers in the hair that began to flicker and morph into a single ball that quickly flew at the opossing Linoone and scorched its body as Rook began to sharpen its claws against the reddish-brown brick ground of the city street.

Thievul then struck, crying out as dark energy exploded from its body, blasting Wick as her flame went out and the small candle collapsed.

"You did good," Grant assured her, "I can take it from here."

Grant sent out Kiss who grinned as she readied herself for combat. Meanwhile the opposing Linoone, despite being in pain from the burn, struck at Rook, who brushed off the blow with minimal damage sustained thanks to the searing pain of the supernatural burn sapping the Linnone of its strength.

"Kiss go in! Rook! You do the same! The Linoone isn't a threat! Take out the other trainer!"

Kiss struck the Thievul with a sudden charging headbutt that slammed the fox into a wall to then be finished by Rook's Pluck that impaled the fox through the chest. The grunt sent out their second Pokémon, a Malamar as the opposing Linoone used Night Slash, which did nothing to Kiss who deflected the soften claws off her thick fur coat.

Malamar was quick to fall as well to the duo, this time Kiss used Night Slash, her claws glowed with dark power as she slashed through the Squid's torso and fainted it with a single, precise strike. A critical hit that removed a tentacle from the Pokémon as it fainted.

Rook followed up, grabbing the opposing Linoone and lifting it high into the sky before slamming it back down to impale it with his beak, a critical hit with Pluck, that fainted the Pokémon.

The grunt sent out his last, a powerful Crawdaunt that roared with intense ferocity. The third grunt yelled to distract Grant's Pokémon, confusing both of them.

"That's not fair!" Grant exclaimed.

"All's fair when Team Yell is making some noiiiise!" The grunt retorted.

Rook and Kiss tried to collect themselves, injuring themselves as they regained their bearings, hitting themselves in their confusion as Crawdaunt grabbed Kiss in its claw and shattered its bones with a single use of Gulotine. The Pokémon cried out in pain before it fainted and was dropped to the ground, limp.

Grant sent out Sparky, who wasn't quite ready for combat yet but had grown much stronger on his way to the town as he pleaded, "Rook! You can do this! I believe in you partner!"

Rook managed to collect himself charged, slamming into the massive water type full force, fainting it with Power Trip.

"He's strong," the female grunt commented.

"Not strong enough!" The third stepped forward, "Make some noise boys! He's going dowwwnnn!"

The two grunts cheered as the third sent out her only Pokémon, a single Obstagoon, who, amped up by the hype from the other grunts, had all its stats increased.

"It's time you see what Team Yell can really do!" The grunt cried out, "Obstagoon! Get ready!"

"Hone claws!" Grant demanded, "You can do this Rook!"

Rook began to sharpen his claws once more as Obstagoon used Obstract, preparing for an attack to counter and shatter the foe's defenses before going in for the kill, but Rook had now prepared.

"Rook!" Grant demanded, "Remember what we're fighting for! Our cause is just! And this!"

"Finish him!" The goon ordered, "Finish him now!"

The Obstagoon charged full force, its claws glowing with unholy power as it impaled Rook through the chest! A critical hit...

"No..." Grant stood, mouth agape, "All I've done for naught?..."

But...

Rook held on so Grant wouldn't be upset! He bird, beak sharp as a sword, impaled Obstagoon's neck, brutally fainting it with a single, mighty critical hit he landed, wanting to be praised.

The grunt glared, "This isn't over. Let's book it!"

The three ran away as Grant tended to Rook.

"I'm so proud of you!" He exclaimed eagerly, "You've grown so strong! I knew you could do it!"

Rook cried out happily and, after being healed, Grant proceeded towards the gym only to see Sonia looking area statue of two odd Pokémon.

"Hey Sonia!" Grant exclaimed, "What's going on?"

"Oh just studying some old legend about Galar," Sonia shrugged, "Starting to think the King, who stopped the Darkest Day, you know, an apocalyptic event that happened a long time ago when Dynamax Pokémon ran rampant? Yeah that might have something to do with these Pokémon. Speaking of which how's the gym challenge?"

Grant exclaimed, "Fantastic! I just got a freak of nature fossil Pokémon, but I still love him, and I just beat some really tough Team Yell grunts. They have beef with me so... yeah. Anyways, I'm going to the gym. Maybe I'll run into Bede there."

Sonia turned away, "You... won't be seeing him around."

"What?" Grant asked, "What do you mean?"

"He..." Sonia sighed, "He revealed these statues by destroying a mural here looking for Wishing Stars and was... disqualified by Rose."

"What happened to his Wishing Stars?" Grant demanded, "I mean that's rough but those are very valuable right? He can still like, live off selling those."

"Well Oleana took his so-" Sonia explained.

"So Oleana used him and took his only means of financial independence and as far as we know now he's gonna be stuck living on the street? Cause of some selfish chairman and his secretary!?! No!"

"Grant calm down," Sonia pleaded, "I'm sure he's gonna-"

"Calm down!?!" Grant demanded, "You don't know the torment it is to live like that! Bede is my best friend and I'm not letting that happen to him!"

Grant turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sonia demanded.

"To get Bede what is rightfully his," Grant growled, "Then I'll go to the gym... which looks to be blocked off by security right now anyways."

"Yeah Marcos Cosmos is blocking the gym while this mess is sorted out," Sonia explained, "But Grant Oleana and Rose are powerful and this doesn't sound... legal."

"Would you rather see my best friend dying out in the cold?" Grant demanded, "After he had what was rightfully his stolen?"

Sonia fell silent.

Grant sighed, "You're a great friend Sonia, but I gotta stand by my friends."

"You gotta get on your medication," Sonia pleaded, "You're unstable."

"Maybe," Grant replied, "And I will Sonia."

"Promise me," Sonia demanded, "Promise me you're going to get help."

"I swear on the graves of my parents I will get help," Grant smiled, "It's gonna be OK. You're a smart and talented women who's becoming a great professor and I'm a highly skilled trainer who started from the bottom. You're gonna learn the truth of Galar, and I'm going to become champion. We got this!"

"Thanks," Sonia smiled, "Please if it's illegal, bail."

"Fine," Grant smiled, "For you, I will."

With that Grant headed to the power plant in Hammerlocke as he muttered to himself, "You won't be homeless again Bede. I will make sure you don't suffer anymore..."


	10. Anime Op 2 (Gyms 4-6): Rigged Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another anime op. Yeah cringe but it's here so...

(Open on a shot of Grant standing with his team as they look over the wild area.)

From the bottom!  
Strait to the top!  
That's what his dream,  
Has become!

(Camera pans upwards to show the night sky followed by, in order, Bede, Melony, Sonia, and Hop.)

His journey has caused him yo make friends.   
Friends both old and new,   
A family is being formed!  
A family Grant will need to prevail!

(Cut to Grant and Bede standing in front of a massive Leon who appears to be puppeting Allister, Opal, and Gordie.)

Fighting in a game where the odds are stacked,  
Against him by an unseen enemy,   
But he knows they he must prevail!  
He truly does know his cause just!

(Cut through several scenes in rapid succession, first pan up to reveal that Leon is tied up in the strings of the women with a sceptre, just as the gym leaders are wrapped in his strings, followed by Rose slamming his fist against a whiteboard in frustration as the lights flicker off. Fade back to light as Grant walks into an arena, Pokéball in hand.)

Even though the odds are not in his favor!  
He knows that he has to prevail!  
For those he cares about,  
He will win no matter-

"You won't replace me!"

(The scenes suddenly stops, Grant freezes in place as Gordie enters, by his side none other than Terrakion itself. Gordie glares at Grant as he walks behind him and orders Terrakion to attack. Time resumes as Grant sends out Wick to fight against the legendary Pokémon.)

Grant knows his cause is just.

(The two battle before they clash and cut to the logo, ending the op.)


	11. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose asks a favor of Grant who faces the 4th gym as Gordie gains a power he can't hope to control...

"I understand," Oleana replied, "But we have no choice. What Bede did was wrong and frankly... he's in danger with us anyways, Rose. You know that. If the plan with Eternatus fails they'll come after him too. He's safer this way."

Rose nodded and looked out the window, "I understand that but... if we succeed... no... WHEN we succeed, we will welcome him back here. This is only temporary and for his own safety. That is why we must kick him out. Our enemy is just to dangerous..."

Grant approached a Marcos Cosmos guard at the Power Plant and demanded, "Where is Bede?"

The guard replied, "He no longer works for Rose and is no longer the concern of the Marcos Cosmos."

"And the Wishing Stars he found?" Grant demanded, "That are rightfully his?"

"In possession of Rose," the grunt explained, "I'm sorry. Who... are you? I just realized that I don't have to be telling you this and probably shouldn't be."

"Well to late," Grant smirked, "I already know to much. Bede's Wishing Stars, I'll be taking them back for him..."

The member of Marcos Cosmos was ready to battle however, and sent out a Cufant, the small elephant cried out, ready for combat as Grant countered with Wick, who was ready for a challenge.

Grant smirked, "We used those TRs for a reason Wick! Use flamethrower!"

The Cufant was burned alive my the hot flames that flew from the flame of the candle as the Pokémon fainted.

The Marcos Cosmos growled, "I have something far stronger than that! I'll teach you to mess with-"

"Gentlemen gentlemen!" A voice exclaimed, "Calm down. I'm sure we can discuss this matter in a more civil fashion."

Grant turned to see Rose and Oleana approach, Rose smiled his usual grin and asked, "Tell me, what seems to be the issue?"

"I'm here to claim what rightfully belongs to Bede," Grant explained, "And return it to him. Those Wishing Stars are worth a ton of money and with Bede no longer having a roof over his head I think it's only fair he be able to cover his costs considering how you stole the only valuable thing he had."

"Fair enough," Rose shrugged, "Oleana, provide him a suitcase with adequate funds for Bede to care for himself until we are able to check on him."

"Sir can we really trust him?" Oleana demanded, "He's clearly feral."

"Hey I can't read but I'm not feral," Grant glared.

"I am well aware that he is referred to as the Feral Trainer," Rose explained, "But this young man came soley in the best interest of someone he cares about. If he was ever feral, he's not anymore. There is nothing more civil, more elegant, more civilized, then the love one holds for their fellow man. I trust him, but if you are truly concerned encrypt the case with a biometric scanner to respond only to Bede's finger prints."

Oleana nodded, "Yes sir." She then left to receive the briefcase.

Rose smiled, "You truly do care for him don't you?"

"I was prepared for way more of a fight to be honest," Grant admitted, "I mean yeah. I was ready to throw down for this guy."

"Well we have no reason to fight," Rose chuckled, "As it stands now, while I have disqualified Bede, I still care deeply for him and have only done so to keep him safe."

"Safe from what?" Grant inquired.

Oleana returned and whispered something to Rose who chuckled. "Oh yes yes."

Rose handed Grant the case and explained, "You need only know I love Bede as my own son and that when all is said and done, if he will accept me as his father, he is still welcome by my side, but don't tell him this. Not yet. I've probably said to much as is."

Oleana handed the case to Grant and whispered something to Rose.

Rose explained, "I have other matters to attend to. Thank you very much for keeping Bede's best interests at heart. I owe you one, Grant. Now you should hurry along. I've heard that the top trainer, Victor, is already headed to the 6th gym..."

Rose walked away, and with the suitcase in hand, Grant left to face the 4th gym.

Oleana asked Rose when the two were alone, "Did you mean that?"

"Every word," Rose replied, "Every word. I do genuinely love Bede as my own son Oleana, but we must protect him from what is to come..."

Grant entered the gym, the ghost type gym, unaware that the odds were stacked in the favor of his opponents. Many of the trainers had four Pokémon on their teams, and after three trainers with such teams, his own team was worn down by the time he arrived, in fact, Rook had fainted along the way. He looked at his team and sighed.

"OK guys I'm not gonna lie," Grant sighed, "The Gyms suddenly got way way harder. Um... Kiss, you're dark type so you'll be useful here. Normal too so, should be immune to their attacks mostly. Wick, with the TRs for calm mind and shadow ball, you should be ready to handle what they can throw at us, and Zappy, well, I guess you're up to snuff now but you're not great against ghost types. We are in trouble here..."

The three Pokémon sadly turned away before Grant exclaimed, "But when has that mattered!?! Huh? When have we ever had the upper hand? We came from nothing, but we're strong. Stronger than some gym leader. Stronger than anyone. This kid is in our way! Nothing more! We will do whatever it takes to rise to the top! When we're at the top no one will hurt us again! No more scraps, no more fear, nothing but peace and security! A warm meal each night, a roof over our heads! We will prevail!"

"You really care about Bede and these rats?" Tom demanded with a chuckle, "You're pathetic, Grant. Your Pokémon don't care about you. Bede doesn't care about you. The gym didn't get harder. You accepted help, and you got weaker."

"Liar!" Grant exclaimed, "I'm going to win! Then you'll see! I'll do Melony proud and she won't abandon me!"

"Melony will abandon you as soon as you are no longer useful," Tom spread further slander, lies, "But by all means go out there. You'll lose. Prove me right."

Grant glared as he returned his Pokéballs and put the earbuds in. However as he reached to return Kiss, he noticed Kiss acting odd. Kiss stood on her hind legs and cried out, evolving into Obstagoon.

Grant smiled and scratched her nose, "We can do this buddy."

He stretched, returned Kiss to her Pokéball, still in the tunnel leading into the arena, and walked forward...

Allister stood before Grant, standing with his arms dangling as he asked, "So... You're the trainer who started from the bottom... well... Time to end go back there..."

Allister sent out her first of six Pokémon, a Mimikyu as Grant sent out Litwick. The two ghost types stood face to face as Grant grinned, ready for combat, returning to that feral stance as he always did.

Grant exclaimed, "Shadow ball! Give them the old one two punch!"

Wick complied, calling upon a ball of dark energy it then fired at Mimikyu who's disguise broke on impact with the sphere as it sharpened its claws beneath the sheet it wore.

"Finish it off!" Grant demanded as Wick used Shadow Ball once more, slamming Mimiyku into the back wall and fainting it.

Allister sent out a female Jellicent as Grant sent out Zappy and ordered, "It's a water type! You can do it!"

Zappy cried out and used its strong hind legs to leap forward, using Wild Charge to slam its body into Jellicent as electricity coursed through its body. The electurction and blunt force of the blow fainted Jellicent instantly. However, Zappy was already injuried and the brutal recoil of the intense impact fainted her.

Grant switched out back to Wick as Allister sent out a Dusclops. Grant ordered, "Take it out! Shadow ball!"

Dusclops stood still and waited, glowing with a dark power as the sphere of ghostly energy hit it head on.

It's eyes suddenly glowed as it toppled over, as Wick cried out in pain and too, fell.

"What?" Grant demanded.

"Destiny Bond," Allister replied, "Easy..."

It was now three to one Pokémon left, Allister with the lead. Grant grinned as he gripped his final Pokéball, a Nest Ball. He smirked, "It's been a good run, but now this battle ends!"

The Obstagoon Kiss had become stood tall and proud in front of her opponent as she grinned, showing off her sharp fangs and long claws, ready for combat.

Frist, Allister sent out his Runerigus, who tried to strike with Earthquake, shattering the ground beneath the duo, but Kiss was ready and used Obstruct, deflecting the attack with dark power and redirecting the force of the blow back at her foe, cracking the runes and lowering its defense to then be taken out as Kiss charged, her claws glowing with unholy power as she slashed through the rocky body of her opponent, fainting it.

Cursola was next, but its slow movements and frail body were no match for a second Night Slash that dashed any chance it had to fight back.

Allister gripped his final Pokéball and ordered, "Gengar... swallow him whole..."

The Gengar Gigantamaxed, becoming a titan with a mouth like a black hole as Grant exclaimed, "It's not gonna be that easy! Kiss! Let's end this!"

"Fun fact," Allistar smirked, "Gengar can learn Focus Blast. Which is..."

"A fighting type move..." Grant muttered, "Kiss! Incoming!"

Kiss was already charging at Gengar with Max Darkness, her claws glowing with black energy as she rushed down her foe, ready to rip it to shreds as Gengar countered by summoning a massive spectral fist, Max Knuckle, that then closed on Kiss.

"Kiss!" Grant exclaimed.

Kiss charged forward and, hearing Grant's warning, narrowly dodged the fist by an inch, the massive knuckle merely shaving some hairs off the side of her head as she, with both hands, impaled Gengar all the way through through the mouth before lifting the spectre up and slashing clean through the mass of spectral matter, upwards in an X shape, fainting it in an explosion of energy that ended the battle.

Grant shrank back down as Grant praised her, scratching her on the nose, "You did amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

Grant walked to Allister and commented, "Hey man these gyms are getting rough. They get harder from here?"

Allister didnt reply for a moment but after some silence said only in shame, "This isn't fair... I'm sorry..."

Grant confused asked, "What do you mean?"

Allister looked away, "I'm sorry."

Grant looked at Allister confused for a moment, but walked away to be greeted by Sonia who asked him, "Sorry I missed the match! How'd it go!"

"Well there was a huge difficulty spike," Grant admitted, "And I was, like, yknow, talking to Allister after the match and he just said this wasn't fair and that he was sorry? Super weird. I hope he's OK."

"Hey can we talk for a second?" Sonia requested, "It's been a long time and I kinda just wanna... catch up with an old friend."

"I would love to but I'm way behind," Grant explained, "And I wanna get a move on through the forest that's a journey that could take a while so... tell you what, when I defeat Melony, let's grab lunch. It'll be fun and by then I'll only have 2 gyms left so the rest of my journey will be cake."

"Oh speaking of she told me to give you this," Sonia exclaimed giving Grant a Rotom Bike, "It can go on water too so maybe you could catch a good water Pokémon. Best of luck!"

"Thanks!" Grant smiled getting on the bike, "I gotta thank mom when I see her."

"Did you just call Melony mom?" Sonia asked.

Grant pleaded, "Please don't tell her. It was a slip of the tounge. I didn't say that."

"If that's how you see her maybe you should be honest," Sonia explained, "I mean, keeping your feelings bottled up is never good. Love comes in many forms. Familial, romantic, or platonic. All are equally important to a healthy and balanced life though. If you love her as family I'm sure she'll understand."

"I do love her as my mother," Grant sighed, "In a familial way, but I don't want to scare her off. I'm a half feral schizophrenic who she probably vaugley distrust at best. It's not wise to stir the pot you know? Besides, I've been alone for seven years. I'm pants at talking about my feelings. I mean... sometimes I feel like a husk of who I once was. A husk of that person who entered the Weald all those years ago. Broken by the trauma I endured there."

Sonia reached out to comfort Grant, hug him, but stopped herself, merely gently stroking the side of his face, "I don't see a husk grant. I see the same happy, jolly, determined kid I knew all those years ago. I see someone I care deeply for. Very deeply. Someone I've longed to see again for seven years."

Grant sighed, "Maybe you're right. It's just... hard. To move past having nothing and living feral like that."

"I know," Sonia assured him, "But with therapy and medication, you can and will heal the psychological wounds and be happy."

Sonia smiled and requested, "Do me a favor."

"Sure," Grant shrugged.

"Smile for me," Sonia requested, "Just... I like seeing you happy. Seeing you happy makes me happy."

Grant complied.

Sonia once again reached out to hug him eagerly, but stopped herself and chuckled, "See? There's the Grant I lo- know. I was saying know! You can win this Grant. Keep at it."

"Thanks," Grant replied, "Cya."

Grant rode off as Sonia smiled, "Cya Grant..."

Meanwhile in the forest a trainer chased down a charging Pokémon into a clearing where it was cornered.

"Thanks for your help Leon," one voice spoke, "The strongest rock type in all of Galar. This will stop Grant dead in his tracks."

Leon replied with a sigh, "You still have to catch it and control it. Don't get cocky. Anyways, I must be going. Hop is about to face his next gym and I wanna cheer him on. Good luck..."

Gordie revealed himself from the brush and explained, "I don't need luck. I have skill..."

Gordie grinned, "You're a hard Pokémon to find, but Leon has immense resources at his disposal, enough to track down even a Legendary like you. The most mighty rock Pokémon in all of Galar..."

The Pokémon snarled and prepared for battle as Gordie exclaimed throwing a Luxury Ball, "You're mine now Terrakion!..."


	12. Not My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bede tests Grant's strength as the two grow closer.

Grant entered the next gym after getting through the forest with realative ease, Rook evolving to his final form along the way. Grant looked at Rook's feather, and while the outer layer of metal feather, almost like a suit of knight's armor, but the under layer was oddly red. Glowing with some sort of energy. Grant looked at his partner, his first Pokémon, his best friend, with concern as he prepared to take on the gym.

He entered only to be greeted by...

"Bede!" Grant exclaimed rushing to greet his friend, "My dude! It's so good to see you!"

Bede turned around, shocked to hear a familiar voice as he asked, "Grant? You're here! Well I guess it makes sense but, didn't expect to cross paths. Where have you been?"

Grant took out the suitcase and explained, "Oh so you know how Oleana totally screwed you over with those Wishing Stars?"

"Yeah but I'm actually-" Bede began to explain.

"Well I was worried about you, you know, not having the money to support yourself so I... requested compensation for the goods you provided and there's this..."

Grant handed the suitcase to Bede, "This is yours. Also he told me not to tell you so you didn't hear it from me but... I can't fully betray his trust but Rose doesn't like, hate you. He still cares about your well being so... yeah."

Bede fell silent for a moment and sighed, "Grant... after this... You're not my friend."

"I'm sorry did I mess up?" Grant asked, "If you want me to leave you alone then like-"

"No listen," Bede explained, "You're more like a brother to me. You're not my friend because you're my family. You have no idea just... knowing Rose doesn't hate me means to me Grant. Also... I've been in a real rough patch to say the least. I've been training under Opal to becomes gym leader. So... I'm still gonna show everyone that I'm the best but... remember our goal? To do away with the endorsement system so that anyone can battle? How Pokémon are meant for all?"

Grant nodded.

Bede elaborated, "Well since I can't become champion anymore I... I need you to that for me but first..."

Bede gripped his Pokéball and requested, "I need to know. I need to know you're strong enough to make that dream, our dream, a reality. Allow me one last battle bro. Prove to me you're strong enough."

Grant nodded, "Ready when you are."

The battle was about to begin, but it was not against Pokémon Trainer Bede or Gym Leader Bede no...

Brother Bede wants to battle!

Bede grinned, "I may be the fairy type gym leader but since I'm fighting you not as a challenger but as my brother, my family, I'm going all out! Not restricting myself to just fairy types this time!"

Bede sent out his first Pokémon, Gothitelle.

Grant exclaimed, "Opening with an old friend are we? Well I've got friends old and new by my side!"

Grant sent out Kiss, ready. He knew Gothitelle was a powerful but slow Pokémon that could be taken out with realative ease if he went in for the kill out of the gate.

Kiss struck first, dashing forward as her claws began to glow with a dark energy as she charged forward, using Night Slash across her foe's chest, the dark energy filling and widening the open wound as Gothitelle fainted.

Bede smirked, "Ah, there's the feral dude I always knew! Still have that wild side when you battle. Well it's time to bring out something a little stronger then!"

Bede sent out a Mawille as Grant ordered Kiss, "He's gonna attack! Get ready!"

Kiss used Obstruct, crossing her arms as Mawile used Play Rough, rushing forward only to be grabbed and crushed by the prepared Kiss who, with her immense strength, shattered the metal outer skin of her foe, drastically dropping her defense.

Mawile struck once more, again with Play Rough, this time Kiss was prepared for the onslaught. First, Mawile poked a a ticklish pressure point, making Kiss laugh and freeze up, and when she was open, Mawile, glowing with pink power, decked Kiss in the face, fainting her.

"I must confess," Bede chuckled, "I expected more from one I call family."

"Oh I'm not done!" Grant exclaimed sending out Wick who countered by blasting the metallic Pokémon with Flamethrower which fainted it. Bede chuckled and sent out his other old psychic Pokémon, Reuniclus.

"This one's faster than Gothitelle!" Bede exclaimed.

"I knock Litwick is slow!" Grant retorted, "But she's prepared!"

Wick's Quick Claw glowed with an odd power, and in the blink of an eye it appeared behind Reuniclus, ready with a powerful Shadow Ball that ripped its jello-like body to shreds and fainted it.

Bede smiled, "See this is what I expect from someone I call brother! Let's kick it up a notch! I'm having fun!"

Bede sent out a Galarian Rapidash. Grant ordered Wick to strike, but as Wick prepared the flames for her attack, Rapidash charged forward and stabbed a pressure point, using Play Rough to faint it instantly.

"Zappy see what you can do!" Grant ordered.

Zappy however was to slow, and Rapidash struck, shooting psyonic pink blades from its horn that shredded apart Zappy with a critical. Zappy was no match for Psycho Cut.

"Oh dear down to your last?" Bede taunted, but not with malice, but in the way one teases a sibling, a joking and genuine smile on his face.

"Yeah but he's gonna win!" Grant exclaimed, "We can do this Rook!"

Rook cried out as Grant ordered, "You know the drill!"

Rook began to sharpen his claws as Rapidash tried to aim for a pressure point to use Play Rough, but Rook was ready and narrowly avoided the horn, leaving Rapidash open.

"Now!" Grant ordered, "Sweep him!"

Rook obeyed, extending his wings in such a way that his sharp metal layer of outer feathers were like knives. With Hone Claws the strike was precise and true as he used Steel Wing to faint Rapidash, leaving a massive gash across its torso.

Bede sent out his second to last, a Gardevoir that wasn't prepared for when Rook stabbed it by shooting its feathers like throwing knives. Sadly, despite Bede's best efforts, at a type disadvantage, Hatterene faced much the same results, fainting in an to a single slash to the neck.

Bede smiled, "Good match man. Good match."

Bede approached Grant and explained, "You can do this. You're strong enough. Win the championship. For your family that you're making along the way."

Grant nodded, "I will bro. I promise. I'll always love you as my brother. Now, any advice for the gym?"

"Don't forget the names of the trainers," Bede smiled, "And Opal does omelets for breakfast. Remember that and you'll win."

"Thanks man!" Grant replied, "I'll see you when I win!"

Grant rushed into the gym as Opal smiled, having seen the fight, "So that's how be battles... This will be fun..."

Opal went to face off against Grant in a rigged quiz...


	13. Rigged Quiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant takes on Opal who asks very personal questions as Melony carries on with her plans.

Grant noticed the questions were odd. Stuff he has no way of knowing.

The first question was if Opal had any siblings.

How was he supposed to know that?

The second was if she bred or caught her Pokémon.

That wasn't even on her leauge card.

After facing two trainers with teams of five Pokémon each, Grant's team was walked. Wick had evolved and was imeditley given a Dusk Stone to fully evolve into Chandelure. However, Zappy and Kiss had both fainted, leaving only Wick and Rook to take on Opal.

"OK again," Grant sighed, "We're in a bind, but we can, no, we will win! We must! For my brother! For Melony! We must prevail! We can do this! We've always been the underdogs but we've come this far! Let's go!"

Grant entered the arena where Opal spoke to him before the battle, "It would appear you've grown quite strong in your journey, but let's see if you're strong enough to defeat me."

Opal opened with a Galarian Rapidash as Grant opened with Wick, ready with a plan.

"Wick!" Grant ordered, "Let's give her the Rook special! You know what to do!"

Wick complied, using Will-O-Wisp to conjure up small spheres of ghostly flames that burned Rapidash's body, making its muscles to sore to move and its halving its attack. However, with it shot a sparkling energy from its horn, using Dazzling Gleam to faint Wick.

Grant stood in his feral stance as he bopped his head to the music in his earbuds and exclaimed, "It's gonna be a clean sweep! Rook! Destory!"

Grant sent out Rook who began to sharpen his claws as Rapidash used Psycho Cut, attempting to bypass the pain of its burn with a Critical Hit, hoping that using its mind would lessen the burden to its body to no avail. Rook slashed at his foe's neck with dagger-like feathers, making several incisions from many bladed feathers on the edge of his wings.

The rest of Opal's Pokémon were not threats at all to the metal bird as it soared above the arena and cried out as it shot feathers that impaled the chest of Opal's second Pokémon, a Sylveon that cried out in pain and fell.

What was the issue...

Was the question she asked.

"Enough about me Grant," Opal smiled, "Tell me... that scar... on your left arm... it looks like a massive sting. What caused that?"

Grant answered bitterly, "Bug Pokémon."

Opal grinned, "Well you avoid a stat loss for now. However, as like the rest of the gym, no buffs."

"Did that change?" Grant asked, "Don't I get stat boosts if I answer correctly?"

Opal did not answer, hiding that she was rigging the battle on Leon's orders as she sent out Togekiss. The two birds flew in the dance of combat, Togekiss and Rook flew high into the air, passing each other by before Room clipped his foe's left wing, causing if to plummet and faint on impact.

Opal knew now she would lose this battle, but continued with a Galarian Wheezing, which to fell as a single slash cut off both of its hat like appendages that made white smog fill the air as the Wheezing gasped to breath and fainted.

Opal demanded as she sent out a Mawile which stood more of a chance but alas, to feel to a single Steel Wing as Opal asked, "What sort of bug Pokémon?"

Grant demanded, "You wanna know so bad? Fine!"

Grant told the story, "When I was 11 I liked feral in the wilds of Galar! One day I was lost in fog, hungry, and stole honey from a hive. I was attacked by a Vespiqueen with one eye. The very same species of Pokémon that killed my parents! Since then I've had a fear of bug Pokémon, but especially the buzzing sound of that swarm of Combee and that Vespiqueen..."

"Killed his parents?" A person in the crowd asked.

Melony looked at Grant with concern as Grant exclaimed, "I've had enough of the questions! This ends now!"

Opal didn't reply as she sent out her final Pokémon, Alcremie, which she then returned as she exclaimed, "It's been a fun fight Grant but this is where it ends!"

The Gigantmax Alcremie stood tall above Grant who retorted, "I see your Gigantamax and raise you my Dynamax! Rook! Let's go!"

As Grant sent out his partner Pokémon, the red feathers hidden beneath the outer coat revealed their true purpose. For he did not Dyanmax.

Nay, those red feathers were the result of latent Dynamax energy that some Pokémon hold. Energy that lets them...

Gigantamax.

Thus, with a single attack from the mighty bird his foe fell, and Grant had won the gym battle.

Grant took his badge and glared, "You're a jerk. You know that Opal? Asking me such... traumatic things."

Opal didn't reply as Grant took his badge and left. Rumors spread as he exited, he overheard crowds in the lobby...

"He's an orphan? The poor guy..."

"Could he be that child from seven years ago whose parents were killed by..."

"No wonder he's feral. If he truly lived in the wilds then..."

"Bro you OK?" Bede asked.

"Pity," Grant sighed, "Hatred, or amusement. That's what they feel for me."

"Grant I don't pity, hate, or find you amusing," Bede explained, "I love you as my brother. I know it's hard but..."

Grant sighed, "Thanks bro. I'm gonna head on to the next gym."

Bede nodded, "Visit OK?"

Grant nodded, "Anything for my family."

Grant left as Melony paced around the office, muttering to herself, "I knew the taxi would get me here quick but I still need these papers approved pronto..."

A man in a suit entered the lobby, "Madam, the papers have been approved. You only need his signature and consent and your adoption of Grant will be finalized."

Melony nodded, "Thank you."

"So..." the man asked, "I'm not supposed to pry, but the files did say he's really an orphan. When you asking him about all this?"

Melony smiled and explained, "After he faces me in my gym of course. I don't want him holding back cause I'm his mom..."

Further still Opal informed Leon, "So yes, Vespiqueen is the one he fears. Why did you need this info?"

Leon sighed, "In truth Opal, the reports of the Vespiqueen's death were false and meant only to calm a panicked town. I never killed it, merely took its eye. The Vespiqueen that killed Grant's parents is the same that attacked him. I need Grant to lose so... I hunted it down..."

Leon held a Nest Ball and sighed, "I blame myself. It's horrid what he's been through, I have failsafe if he reaches the finals but..."

Leon pulled his hat over his eyes in shame, "I'm sorry I couldn't save or even avenge your parents Grant. I'm sorry. It's my fault you're an orphan..."

All this occurred as Grant proceeded to the next gym where...

"Hey amigo!" A voice exclaimed, "Victor just went on to the next gym! How about a quick battle?"

Grant turned, the show falling from the sky on the route, just prior to the next town as Hop grinned, "You and me huh? Just for fun..."


	14. Inferiority Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant battles Hop who then opens up about his insecurities.

Hop smiled as he sent out his Dubwool, Grant returned in kind with Zappy.

Hop grinned as he exclaimed, "Victor may be far stronger than me but I'm at least still stronger than you!"

Grant ordered Zappy to strike. Dubwool made the first move however, kicking up dirt before charging at Zappy full speed and slamming into him with its horns into the the revived abomination. Zappy was slammed back into the snow on impact before he struggled back to his feet. Zappy stood up in the snow and prepared to counter, but the shooting pain in her oversized legs caused him to flinch. Afterwards the raining ice hit him in the head and was at last to much to bare, fainting him as Dubwool brushed off the hard pellets of frost, protected by its wool coat.

Grant saw he was in trouble and sent out Wick.

"Ha!" Grant exclaimed, "I've got you now! Calm Mind!"

Wick focused, concentrated, and the flame in the center or its body grew brighter. Meanwhile Hop grinned, "A ghost type huh? Not bad, but I'm prepared! Taught Dubwool some new moves! Show him what we got! Wild Charge!"

Dubwool began to violently vibrate, charging static electircty that flowed through its fleece as it attack with reckless abandon, the blow electrocuting both Dubwool and Wick, Wick far worse than Dubwool.

Wick countered with the concentrated flames that it blasted from within its body, which burned Dubwool's wool coat and fainted it.

The hail pelted Wick, and melted on his body which weakened his already dimming flames. Hop sent out his second Pokémon, Pincurchin as Grant ordered Wick to strike once more. Wick this time struck with Shadow Ball, calling upon a sphere of dark energy that consumed her spiked opponent and fainted it. However, the hail and damage from Dubwool began to much for her to bare and she too, fainted.

It was two to three now, and Grant knew he was at a disadvantage. Grant sent out Kiss as Hop sent out his Snorlax.

"I'm not gonna lose that easily!" Hop exclaimed, "I'm not weak and I'll prove it here and now!"

Grant signaled Kiss to prepared. Kiss crossed her arms in an X shape and awaited her opponent's move. Snorlax rushed over and leapt Kiss, ready to crush her with Body Slam, but Kiss countered with Obstruct. She pushed off Snorlax and left the massive beast on its back, open to attack, its defense lowered. She rushed forward with claws glowing as she slashed Snorlax's stomach with Night Slash in an X shape, the blow to Snorlax's soft belly hitting the creature's weak point and thus a critical hit that left a massive X shaped gash that fainted the lazy creature.

Hop began to get angry now as he cried out, "Darn it! I won't lose! I'm not weak! I swear I'm not weak! I'll prove it!"

Hop sent out Cinderace, who began to kick a small rock, the rock engulfed in flames by the sheer speed at which it flew through the air. However, Kiss once more used Obstract and, her arms protected by the thickest fur on her body, deflected Pyro Ball right back at Cinderace whos defenses were lowered by the hard blow to its head from the rock.

Kiss slammed Cinderace with its long head, swinging its massive neck to build momentum that slammed Cinderace into the snow, fainting it on impact with the frosted ground.

All the while however, the hail had begun to get to the now weakened Kiss, who stood strong still, ready to finish the job.

Hop sent out Corviknight, his last Pokémon. He cried out, "I'm not weak! I'm not! I'll prove it I swear!"

Grant ordered Kiss, "Obsturct and then finish this!"

However Hop predicted this and ordered, "Use Scary Face! Don't attack yet!"

Corviknight's eyes glowed with a menacing power that frightened Kiss, causing her to hesitate and drop her guard just as Corviknight took advantage of the speed drop and lunged. Corviknight flew high into the air and dived downward in a corkscrew motion. A move commonly called Drill Peck. The beak was the drill head, and the bird's whole body the drill itself as it tore into Kiss's body, driving its beak deep into her flesh and fainting her.

Grant sent out Rook and ordered, "It's weakned by the Hail! Go in for the kill!"

The two birds flew high into the air in a dance like motion, passing each other as both flew above the clouds. Rook exposed the sharpened daggers that were its feathers all along his left wing as the opposing Corviknight used Pluck, stabbing into the metal outer layer of feathers where its beak got stuck. Rook then used Steel Wing, stabbing its feathers into its foe's neck, pinning it beneath him as he rushed towards the ground digging deeper and deeper behind the outer layer and through the soft under layer of feathers beneath until, in a Critical Hit seeking praise from Grant, it slammed into the ground and ended the battle by fainting Hop's Corviknight.

Hop clenched his fist in anger and sighed, "Huh... you're not on Victor's level but you're stronger than me... just like everyone else..."

Hop sighed, "What did I expect? I'm a disgrace to Leon. I'm weak."

"I mean yeah you accept help," Tom chuckled, "Look at him Grant. Easily defeated by you. By us. By those who stand alone. Do you believe me now?"

Grant ignored the hallucination and approached Hop, "You OK buddy?"

Hop sighed, "I'm just so sick of being weak. Weaker than everyone else. I feel like a disgrace, you know? To Leon. Like I'm tarnishing his image by association."

Grant shook his head, "Nonsense man! Nonsense! That's not true! Look, we need to talk OK? Is there a place we can grab a bite?"

"I mean yeah but isn't money tight for you?" Hop asked, "I can cover you if-"

"Nah man," Grant assured him, "This one's on me. I'm not poor anymore I can afford it. Turns out these gym challenge makes quite the living."

Hop asked, "Are you sure? Of the two of us I have-"

"It's what friends do," Grant assured Hop as they entered the town, "Come on. Let's eat."

The two ordered and began to eat as Hop sat with a somber sigh, "What a day man."

Tom smiled as he sat next to Hop at the end of the table opposite of Grant, "Pathetic. Worthless. This is what happens when you accept help Grant."

Grant muttered, "Liar..."

"What?" Hop asked confused.

Grant smiled, "Oh nothing. Tell me what's bothering you first."

"Well again I feel weak. Hop beat me. Marnie could easily best me in a battle. Victor can sweep my entire team with just one Pokémon. I just... I don't know what to do."

Grant sighed, "I used to be weak. Beyond weak. In a way I still am. Weaker than you. Than anyone..."

Grant explained, "I'm an orphan Hop. I was also recently diagnosed with Schizophrenia. My hallucinations have fed me the same lies for years of not accepting help and how accepting help makes people weak, but... maybe help makes us stronger together. You're willing to accept help. You're willing to help others. That's real strength Hop. Besides I'm sure Victor has a weakness and I believe in you to find it. I believe you can win."

"Thanks," Hop smiled, "I... I needed to hear that dude."

"It's what friends do," Grant explains, "I'd go as far to say family, as in I love you as my brother, but I feel I would be overstepping."

Hop chuckled, "Nah man. If I'm family to you, you're family to me. Anyways I'll cover the check."

"But I'm-" Grant explained.

"One," Hop responded, "I take care of my family. Leon says he does everything for his family, in other words me, and you're not blood family but you're just as much family as he is. Family, of blood, not love, is the most important thing isn't it? Besides, I'm trying to offer my help here so you can learn to accept help. Let's be real that's the real reason you wanted to take the check isn't it?"

Grant sighed, "Yeah... little bit."

"It'll get easier," Hop assured him, leaving the money on the table with the bill, "Anyways, I better head on to the next town. Gotta face the next gym."

"Gyms been getting harder?" Grant asked.

Hop nodded, "Yeah kinda. Why?"

"There was a huge difficulty spike after gym 3 right?" Grant asked, "Like, full teams of six."

"No?..." Hop replied, "Dude that's not... right. I think there's a mistake somewhere that's making the gym leaders go harder on you. Maybe they think you have more badges then you do? I can ask Leon."

"Really?" Grant asked, "I assumed it was normal. Then again I assumed my hallucinations were real for six years so..."

"OK so I'll look into that," Hop explained, "See you at the finals!"

"Oh but if you don't," Grant requested as Hop began to leave, "Do remove the endorsement system in my place."

Hop grinned, "Of course after all..."

Both smiled and spoke in synch, "Our cause is just..."

Melony tapped the pile of adoption papers on a table in the lobby as she awaited Grant's arrival. She sighed as the door opened, expecting Grant only to see...

"Son?" She asked.

Gordie glared, "I'm here to take on the next challenger in your place. Leon's orders."

"What?" Melony asked, "Why? What does Leon have to do with all this? Gordie where have you even been? I've been worried-"

"Save it 'mom'," Gordie growled, "I have a challenger to defeat. You're relived of duty until I crush defeat Grant."

Gordie walked away with a wide and malicious smile on his face, "With the power of Terrakion no one can defeat me..."


	15. Rebellion of a Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant takes on Gordie and captures a powerful new ally.

Grant walked through the snowstorm as he approached the end of the gym, ready to face off against someone he loved. The ice Pokémon in the gym were of little issue to Grant's team thanks to Wick and he had an easy time melting the frosty foes in his way until he finally reached the end of the gym. He was ready to Calm Mind sweep Melony's team only to be met with someone new. Someone he didn't know.

Gordie grinned as he entered the arena to face the confused Grant who asked, "Um... who are you?"

"Gordie," he grinned, "Rock type gym leader. I run this gym every other season."

"Isn't Melony in charge right now?" Grant inquired, "There must be some mistake. I-"

Gordie gripped his Pokéball and exclaimed, "No mistake Grant! I'll be fighting you today. Hope you're ready to lose!"

Gordie sent out his first Pokémon, a Barbaracle, performing a back flip as he threw the Pokéball and looked over his shoulder at the shocked Grant who in turn sent out Zappy. Barbaracle shattered its own body with its arms, spreading sharp rocks near Grant.

"That's..." Grant realized.

"Stealth Rocks," Gordie smirked, "A move used at the highest level of battle quite often. I came to win Grant!"

"Well it won't be easy!" Grant retorted, "Zappy! Thunderpunch! Aim for the head!"

Zappy complied as she leapt forward, pushing herself off the ground with enough force to make a shockwave as she charged right for Barbaracle, hitting the opponent right in its hand shaped face from which electricity courses through its whole body which would have otherwise been protected by its hard, rocky exterior as it fell over, Fainted.

Gordie reached for a Luxury Ball on his belt, death in his eyes, but stopped himself, "No... not yet..."

Gordie then flashed a cocky smile at Grant as he exclaimed, "Hm. Now this is the battle the crowd wants to see right? Let's hear you guys make some noiiiiissseee!"

Gordie then sent out Rhyperior, who was amped up by the crowds cheering for it, which greatly boosted its speed.

"Oh come on!" Grant exclaimed.

"You gotta use what's around in a battle," Gordie explained, "All's fair in love and war!"

"Look out Zappy!" Grant cried out, but he was to late as Rhyperior shook the earth with a massive stomp before Zappy could react. The shattered soil opened in a deep pit that swallowed Zappy whole before closing to crush her, causing her to faint from Earthquake.

"You're tough," Grant admitted, "But I'm not slouch! Kiss! Let's go!"

The Obstagoon stuck her tounge out and roared, ready for combat against her titan of a foe. Rhyperior rushed forward without warning, its drill spinning at high speeds, but Kiss was ready, and blocked the Horn Drill with the thick hide of her arms, using Obstruct before she pushed Rhyperior back, shattering the outer layer of protective orange stone on Rhyperior's body with the force of the blow before she avoided Rhyperior's second Horn Drill, the Horn grazing her neck as her claws glowed with dark power and she used Night Slash. Rhyperior fainted with an X shaped gash across its chest.

It was only then that Kiss felt the shooting pain of the rocks in her leg. Stealth Rocks had taken its tole on her, stabbing her legs, hidden on the ground amongst the soil.

Gordie sent out his next Pokémon, Shuckle, as Grant weighed his options.

Wait...

Shuckle...

That's a...

A...

Bug Pokémon.

Grant began to hyperventilate as his mind raced.

"Get that thing away," he growled.

Gordie inquired, "Is there a probl-"

"Get it away!" Grant screamed, "Get it away from me!"

Grant was shaking in fear and began to hyperventilate, having a panic attack. He screamed as his mind raced, "Get it away!"

Kiss became concerned for her trainer as Gordie taunted, "Are you really that scared of a little old bug?"

Kiss fell for the Taunt!

But also Kiss's concern for her trainer steadied her resolve which boosted her attack power as she growled and charged forward. Shuckle's shell was shattered in a single, enraged strike from Kiss, a Night Slash that was a critical hit which dropped Shuckle in an instant. The bug fainted as Grant began to collect himself and glared at Gordie, "What are you rigging the battle? There's no way I reveal my fear of bugs to Opal then you suddenly send out a Shuckle!"

Gordie grinned, "If you think that's bad I have an even worse surprise for you if you can even reach it."

Gordie sent out his Coalossal which Grant ordered Kiss to attack. Kiss once more struck with intense ferocity, a dual slash from her long, sharp talons enhanced with dark power, but it wasn't enough to faint Coalossal who countered...

"Let's put on a good show!" Gordie grinned, "We need a big more bang!"

Coalossal used explosion, self destructing in a storm of fire and energy that blasted Kiss and slammed her into the back wall. Kiss fainted on impact, the force to much for her to bare.

Grant tried to send out Wick, who, due to being injured from prior foes, was finished off by a barrage or pointed stones that dug into her flesh and fainted her. She fell to the ground, her flame dim.

"Everyone always underestimates the Stealth Rocks!" Gordie exclaims.

Grant took a deep breath as he gripped his final Pokéball. He could not fail here. Would not fail here. He grinned as he sent out his old reliable. His partner. His closest friend.

Rook cried out, ready for Combat as he Gigantamaxed, a last desperation move by Grant, who knew he had to go all in here, or he would lose. This was his desperation move. His last ditch effort to prevail.

Grant, at this moment, realized he could've had Rook remove the Stealth Rocks far earlier if he had opened with Gigantamax, and face palmed hard. A massive mistake on his part, especially one of such magnitude, could spell the end of his journey.

But no.

Not yet.

It wasn't over until Rook fell.

It wasn't over yet.

Grant ordered Rook, "Max Steelspike! Finish this!"

Rook cried out and flapped its massive wings, firing feathers like massive throwing knives from its body. Gordie's next Pokémon, a Gigalith, was to slow to avoid the massive barrage of blade-like feathers and was slashed apart before it fainted.

Gordie began to lose his cool now as he exclaimed, "You think it's that easy don't you!?! To replace me!?!"

"Replace you?" Grant asked.

"Do you know how badly I've wished to make amends for three years?!?!" Gordie cried out, "And you come along and replace me in her life! I won't let you win!"

Gordie gripped his next Pokéball and screamed, "You don't get to replace me as her son!"

Gordie sent out his next Pokémon, Stonjourner, which too fell to the barrage.

The battle was seemingly over as Melony looked at her two sons with concern for both and got up to speak to the one with whom her relationship was so damaged...

Gordie cried out as he reached for his Luxury Ball, "You think this is over? It's not over until I've beaten you! I won't lose! You won't replace me for Melony!"

"Melony?" Grant asked, "She's your-"

Gordie grinned as he glared at Grant, the Luxury Ball began to glow with Dynamax energy as he explained, "This is the end of your journey Grant. Go! Terrakion!"

Terrakion was released, not being sent out but destroying the ball that contained it, leaving the two halves bouncing on the ground as it was unleashed into the arena and cried out, enraged.

"You fool!" Grant yelled, "Terrakion is a Pokémon of justice! If your cause isn't just-"

Terrakion turned on Gordie and began to charge only for Grant to block the way as the crowd began to panic.

"I'm the one you want!" Grant exclaimed, "Don't do this!"

Terrakion glared at Grant, as if desiring to test him.

Grant thought, "Terrakion wants to test me. It's now or never..."

Grant ordered Gordie, "Evacuate the stadium. Protect the citizens."

"What about you?" Gordie asked.

Grant smirked as he prepared to send out Rook, who was still injured by Stealth Rocks and his only Pokémon.

"My cause is just," Grant smirked, "This thing wishes to test me. It's the only way."

Gordie nodded and left with a final word, "Meet me when you're done. We need to talk."

Gordie left exclaiming, "Everyone head for the exits! Children first!..."

Grant turned towards Terrakion and grinned, "Well, this wasn't what I had in mind, but I'm going to win. My cause is just..."

Terrakion cried out as Grant took on Terrakion in a Max Raid Battle, alone.

Dynamax energy gathered around Grant as the titan of a Pokémon cried out. This was a battle Grant feared he could not win as he Gigantamaxed Rook, but he had to try. If he failed Terrakion would rampage through the city and...

Grant brushed this aside and prepared for combat. Focusing on the now to prevent his aniexty from welling up and breaking his concentration.

Terrakion made the first attack, striking with Max Rockfall. With a mighty stomp the titan called upon a gigantic wall of stone that fell on Rook whos wing was broken by the attack, forcing it to the ground. Terrakion kicked up the dust of the arena as it prepared to charge and finish the job. The shattered stone spread across the arena, kicking up a sandstorm from its debris.

"All or nothing!" Grant exclaimed, "Rook! You can do this!"

Rook used Max Steelspike once more, the massive feathers pierced the rocky flesh of Terrakion, who cried out in pain before its horns began to glow and it used Max Knuckle, slashing as Rook with intense ferocity. Rook was slammed into the back of the arena and fell to the ground...

"Rook!" Grant cried out, "No!"

Grant rushed over to the massive bird with concern. Worry for his partner and best friend...

Rook however was not down yet...

Rook endured the blow so Grant wouldn't be upset! Rook got back out and cawed and fired several of its red feathers at its foe, like knives they slashed Terrakion apart and it fell to one knee.

Terrakion was defeated...

But...

Was Grant worthy?

Grant approached the kneeling creature and extended his hand as he explained, "I know I have a long way to go. I know that. I need to work on myself but..."

Terrakion nodded as it gently pressed its face to Grant's hand.

Grant grabbed a Heavy Ball he had gotten from Ball Guy and grinned, "This'll be a nice aesthetic."

Grant threw the Pokéball in its now Dynamaxed state.

It shook once.

Twice.

Thrice.

...

Click.

Grant had done it.

He had captured a legendary Pokémon!

Grant collapsed to his knees from exhaustion as he lifted the ball.

"Grant!" A voice cried out.

Grant looked to see Melony as she rushed to his aid.

"I'm OK," Grant assured her, "I'm OK. Just... tired..."

Grant then collapsed and fell asleep on the spot...


	16. Anime OP (Gyms 7-8): Familyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bad OP.

**Author's Note/Fun fact: The names of the OPs are also the names of each "arc"** **of** **the story.** **So gyms 1-3 are the "Rusted' Arc. Gyms 4-6 are** **the** **"Rigged Game" arc. Finally Gyms 7-8 is the "Familyman" arc. So yeah.**

(Open on Grant, Bede, Marnie, Gordie, Melony, Sonia, Hop, and Marnie standing in a circle, all facing away from the center as the camera pans over each of them before panning out to reveal the logo above them follows by it all being crushed by the scepter of the mysterious women as the first verse starts and the camera pans over Grant walking with Hop and Terrakion on the route outside the 7th gym.)

Knowing that his cause is just,  
Grant proceeds to persue his goal,  
Not knowing his enemy,   
Is growing strong.

(The camera pans into the town of Team Yell, past countless angry grunts to Piers who glares back into the camera.)

However an apology long overdue,  
Will have consequences,  
For its lateness!  
Team Yell shall seek revenge!

(The camera then pans over Grant approaching the 8th gym with Terrakion. Followed by Tom yelling at him.)

As madness continues in his skull,  
Lies and hallucinations,  
Haunt him as he descends,  
Deeper into insanity.

(Camera pans over Leon and his team as Leon holds an old photo of him with his mother and a toddler Hop, years ago.)

Both sides seek to protect their family,   
So one must ask,  
If Leon is truly evil,  
For that.

(Camera pans over all the characters: Leon, Hop, Grant, Melony, Marnie, Bede, on a colorful background each dancing past the field of view.)

We near the end of this rigged game.   
Grant nears the championship.   
But can he truly prevail?  
Only one way to find out!

(Cut to Grant looking over the Wild Area with Terrakion as the intro ends.)


	17. Amends Made and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melony and Gordie make amends as Grant and Sonia come clean about their feelings for each other.

Melony sighed as she approached Gordie, "Can... Can we talk? Please?"

"You're willing to talk?" Gordie asked, confusion in his voice.

"Wait are you?" Melony asked, "I've wanted to talk for years..."

Gordie sighed, "Mom I... I'm sorry for what happened OK? I just..."

"No I should've respected your choice to specialize in rock Pokémon," Melony sighed, "I just got so caught up in the traditions of our bloodline and I was blinded by the false worth of blood ties... but... tradition, blood ties, these are all lies and slander used by evil people to promote bullcrap and... I didn't see that until now. I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry," Gordie apologized, "I should've stood up for myself without being a jerk I just... didn't know you wanted to make amends so I never reached out."

Melony hugged Gordie, "I missed you son."

Gordie replied, "I missed you mom."

Gordie inquired, "So Grant wasn't you trying to replace me?"

"No Grant I love as my son separately," Melony explained, "Completely independent situation."

Grant is helped out, limping as a gym employee helps him. He leaned off him and stated, "Thanks but I got it from here."

"Grant!" Melony exclaimed rushing over.

Melony looked at Grant with concern and worry as she exclaimed, "Are you OK? Are you hurt?"

Grant chuckled, "Ladies and gentlemen..."

Grant revealed the Pokéball containing Terrakion, "I got him."

"Hey bro you OK?" Gordie inquired.

"Everything hurts by Arceus," Grant replied, "I feel this dull soreness all over my body right now."

"Grant," Gordie explained, "Mom, there's something you both need to know about the gym challenge."

"What is it?" Grant asked.

"It's rigged," Gordie explained, "Leon ordered the gym leaders to rig your fights Grant. He helped me catch Terrakion and I have the texts to prove it!"

Gordie showed the texts to Grant who stood and stared blankly.

"Nothing?" Gordie asked.

"I can't read," Grant replied.

Melony looked at the texts and d, "Well... yeah. He is indeed rigging it."

Grant took a deep breath. In and out. He popped his back into place, and lets out a sigh, "Why... am I not shocked anymore? Like life would stop beating me down. Well I don't care! I'm going to crush Leon like the coward he is and I'm going to do away with the endorsement system for my family! I'm going to win no matter what it Arceus cursed-"

Grant suddenly stopped.

"Grant?" Melony asked.

Grant heard it. He looked at the sky in a panic.

"Where is it?" Grant asked, "It's near. I know it's near! I hear them!"

"Grant what are you talking about?" Gordie asked.

"Vespiqueen!" Grant exclaimed, "It's buzzing! One's somewhere close by!"

"Grant listen you're hallucinating," Melony pleaded, "Take a deep breath. You're injured and unstable. Look, I... wait Gordie um..."

"Ye I can accept him as my brother," Gordie smiled.

"Sorry what?" Grant asked, confusion in his voice.

Melony revealed the papers and explained, "I... don't want you to be alone anymore, Grant. I've grown to love you like my own son, and if you're accept me as your mother I have the adoption papers ready."

Grant took the papers with a gentle hand, shock in his eyes as he looked down at them.

"I understand if-" Melony began to explain.

Grant suddenly hugged Melony tightly and replied, "I love you, mom."

After signing the papers and returning them to her he explained, "I have to go. Promised Sonia I would meet her for a meal after I won."

"Woah easy bro aren't you injured?" Gordie asked.

"It's just a couple of bruises," Grant explaines, "I'm mostly just really tired. I'll just head to the next town before nightfall and-"

"Well I'm legally your mom and I can now say I forbid you to leave town today so you can get a good night's sleep. You need to rest up. The whole thing is rigged for Arecus knows what reason. You've got plenty of time Grant. You don't need to push yourself so hard anymore. Can't you see you have a family now? Haven't you already won?" Melony inquired.

"Not until I fulfill I promise to Bede," Grant shook his head, "And now, make Leon pay for messing with me. Selfish narcaccistic twat..."

Grant shook his head, "I'll be back later. Cya soon!"

Grant walked away.

Melony asked Gordie, "So why is Leon doing this?"

Gordie replied, "I don't know, but I suppose we'll find out. After all..."

Gordie smirkes, "My brother has a legendary Pokémon on his side now..."

Grant spotted Sonia outside Uncle Bob's. Sonia rushes over to him, "Oh by Arceus! You're OK!"

Sonia hugged Grant tightly, "You scared me worse than seeing a Gengar on a full moon night! What happened!?! Terrakion started to rampage and then the news coverage cut out as everyone evacuated and I was scared you..."

Sonia began to cry.

Grant assured her, "I'm OK Sonia. I'm OK. Really. Don't cry."

"I thought it killed you," Sonia explained "I can't... I can't have you die on me again..."

Grant assured her, "I'm safe. It's OK."

Grant held the door for her as her mood brightened slightly, a weary smile on her face as they took a table, "So... you have a legendary Pokémon?"

Grant nodded, "Yeah. It's gonna be great in the upcoming battles."

The two ordered their food and continued. Grant commented, "Sonia I need to confess something."

Grant felt his face go red. He felt something when she smiled, when she saw her face, heard her laugh. This was a form of love, but one he was unfamiliar with. While he understood family love he didn't understand this feeling at all.

"What is it?" Sonia inquired, hope dazzled in her eyes that Grant would say what she wanted to say for her, "You can tell me anything."

"I'm worried this will sound creepy," Grant explains.

"I'm sure it won't," Sonia chuckled.

"I..." Grant explained, blushing heavily, "I wanna hold you. I just... wanna hold you. I just wanna hold you and watch the snow fall by a warm fire. I don't know why this image popped into my head but I just... like seeing you happy. It's not like what I feel for my family though and I'm worried it's unnatural or something."

"You weren't really into people romantically before you went half feral were you?" Sonia inquired.

Grant shook his head, "No I don't think I was why?"

Sonia chuckled, "Well if you wanna hold me and wanna save some money on not buying a room, my room is 307 at the hotel. So, do with that info what you will."

Sonia kissed Grant's cheek and walked away with a smile.

Grant was flustered and froze for a second.

Grant exited the restaurant and thought aloud, "I guess... I should go to room 307..."

Grant approached the hotel, freezing outside the door, unable to knock before he muttered, "I can't do it. I know I'm being creepy I shouldn't have told her that."

"Yeah you dropped the ball," Tom chuckles, "Let's set up camp outside town and get a head start."

Grant turned and exited the hotel only to run into Gordie outside, who sat on a bench, seemingly in a good mood as he waved to Grant.

"Have a seat bro," he offered.

Grant complied with a sigh, silent for now as Gordie asked, "Something on your mind?"

"I..." Grant sighed, "I don't know I just... Sonia invited me to her hotel room when I described just wanting to hold her in my arms and stuff and... I don't know what this feeling is called. Is it creepy to feel this way? Am I overstepping? I don't know man I..."

"Grant," Gordie explains, "You have flaws, that I'll confess. We really are brothers in many ways. Both of us have issues talking to others, both of us can let our tempers take hold and get to our heads, but we are both kind people at heart. You're like me, and..."

"You're a great person," Grant replies.

Gordie smiles, "So you're great too. If she invited you, it must mean she feels the same. So, go on."

"Thanks Gordie," Grant replied with a smile.

"It's what family does," he replied.

Grant went back to the hotel room and knocked.

"Come in!" Sonia replied.

Grant gently opened the door to see Sonia wrapped in a warm fur blanket made from the coat of a Mamoswine. Grant entered nervously, unsure of what to say.

"Hi," he greeted timidly.

Sonia smiled at him and approached, setting the blanket aside "Grant I know what that feelings is called, or, I think I do, and correct me if I'm wrong but..."

Sonia explained, "I think it's romantic love."

"I mean maybe," Grant replies, "Um... I... Um..."

"There's three basic forms of love," Sonia explained, "Familial love, which you feel for your family, platonic love you feel for close friends which can be as strong as family love if in a different form, and romantic love, which you feel for a romantic partner. Any form of love can form between any two people. Be it man and women, women and women, man and man, Hell, techinally three people can all form romantic love for each other. As long as it's mentally healthy for all involved and all 3 love each other, it can happen. As long as all three are happy and the relationship is mentally healthy for all three, but I'm getting off topic Grant. Grant, I love you. Romantically. I have for years. Since I was 11 and you were 10. I... missed you. So much. You were always so happy. Always so sweet. Now you're finally back in my life after all these years. I understand if I'm just projecting. I..."

Sonia blushed and elaboted, "Look what I'm trying to say is that all three forms of love are needed for a happy and healthy life, unless you're aromatic. You could be and just be feeling platonic love and I could just be projecting but if I'm not... I love you. I'll gladly accept platonic love if that's what's best for you because I want you to be happy but..."

Grant held her tightly, "I love you too. Romantically. Just... let me hold you. I just wanna hold you..."

Sonia replied, "No Grant. You've done enough. You're tired. Let me hold you. You're safe now. It's OK. It's OK."

Sonia held Grant and, due to Grant still being fairly light, lifted him and carried him over to where the blanket was. There the two cuddled as they watched the snow fall. Enjoying the soothing warmth of each other without a word as the snowflakes danced their wonderful dance, a natrual dance, the beauty of the world around them seemed to grow brighter in that moment.

...

From there things got a bit more... intimate according to some rumors. However, wether you believe these rumors is up to you...


	18. Make Some Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant confronts the leader of Team Yell.

Grant awoke very early the next morning and got dressed as Tom lectured him, "You're an idiot you know that?"

"What?" Grant asked.

"You're an idiot," Tom repeated, "The more you bond with others the more weak you'll become."

"I'm just gonna ignore you," Grant glared, leaving a note and exiting.

The note read as follows, "Had to leave to finish the gym challenge. Didn't wanna wake you. Call me though."

With that Grant left, arguing with the schizophrenic hallucination, "Dude I really gotta get on medication and start therapy to be rid of you."

"You actually trust these weaklings!?!" Tom demanded.

Grant snapped back, "If I didn't we would never be this strong. They helped me become stronger Tom. Soon I'll be strong enough to get help and get you out my head!"

Grant got on his bike and began to bike down the route to the next gym. When he arrived he began to approach the open front gates which suddenly slammed shut as he neared.

"Well this will be a problem," Grant sighed.

Two Team Yell grunts suddenly struck from behind, "You really think it'll be that easy?"

"Oh it's you guys," Grant sighed, "For the last time I just want to apolo-"

"Save it!" One of the grunts yelled, "This is your journey ends you punk! Make some noise for me!"

The other grunt began to yell as the first one attacked, sending out a Shiftry. Shiftry's stats suddenly rose, encouraged by the other grunt.

Grant smirked, "I see still not playing fair. Whatever. Rook!"

Rook cried out as he flapped his wings.

"You know what to do!" Grant exclaimed...

Grant defeated the two grunts who turned to each other.

"What do we do?" One asked.

"We gotta warn the boss!" The other exclaimed, "Quick! The back entrance!"

The two dashed away, allowing Grant to follow them into town via the back.

Upon his entrance he saw a Pokémon Center to recover at, followed by what seemed to be a gym trainer.

"Is this the gym?" Grant inquired.

"We locked you out didn't we?" The gym trainer demanded, "Darn it!"

"I know it's rigged against me," Grant glared, "But I'm going to win anyways. Is. This. The. Gym."

The gym trainer nodded, "Yeah. So you figured it out?"

Grant glared, "Let's get on with it..."

Grant faced many trainers throughout the gym, many trainers were cheered on by other grunts, having teams of three to four fully evolved Pokémon. Each trainer was given an edge over grant. Their stats were boosted by the cheering, Grant's Pokémon were confused or taunted by other grunts, or his Pokémon were booed until their stats are lowered.

After six trainers wore down his team, he reached the end of the gym.

Grant entered the final arena where Marnie was arguing with Piers, "This isn't right! I don't care if he was a jerk! This is cheating!"

"You'll understand someday," Piers explained, "As much as this is about you I won't pretend it's the only reason for the gym being so much harder."

"OK," Grant turned to his team before approaching, "Rook, Kiss, you two and Terrakion are the only ones left. We can win this, but we need to wait before we bring in the big guns. I know we're all tired but we will prevail. Our cause is just."

Grant approached. Marnie looked away from him as Piers waved his hand, silently requesting her to move out of the way.

"You insult my sister," Piers glared, "Rush through the gym challenge with such extrem arrogance, pull a knife on my friends, and now you come into my home? To take my badge?"

"I apologized for the knife and I will do so again if you want!" Grant retorted, "If you would just let me talk I-"

"Save it," Piers glared, "This is where your gym challenge ends..."

Team Yell Piers would like to battle!

Piers sent out his first Pokémon, a Scrafty as Grant sent out Rook.

Piers cried out, "Let's make some noise for my boy Scrafty!"

The Team Yell grunts on the sidelines roared. Scrafty cried out as its attack drastically increased.

"Not bad but it won't save you from Drill Peck!" Grant retorted.

Rook flew into the sky and dive bombed at high speeds towards Scrafty, but the small Pokémon had a trick up its sleeve. It waited for Rook to appoach and dodged at the last second before countering, using Fake Out.

Despite Rook being steel type, the blow cracked its metallic outer layer, injuring Rook severely due to the boost from the grunts.

Rook flinched but then collected himself, striking once more at Scrafty, this time digging into the Pokémon's chest with its sharp beak, fainting it.

Grant smirked, "We're not going down that easy!"

Piers smirked, "I would expect no less from you. Thankfully I'm prepared for a difficult battle. Let's hear you guys yell!"

Team Yell booed Rook as Piers sent Toxtricity. The loud crowds made Rook nervous, and he became paralysed from the pressure.

With a strum of an air guitar, electircty exploded from the foe's body, electrocuting Rook. The bird cried and pain and fell.

Grant returned him and smirked.

"I'm in trouble," Grant jokingly mocked with a sarcastic tone, "I better bring in, old reliable."

Grant grinned madly at Piers, "You messed up now! Go! Terrakion!"

Terrakion is unleashed, slamming on the ground, shattering the pavement that fills the air with dust upon its impact with the concentrate. Its eyes glowed with dust clouds as the ground shook as Terrakion used earthquake, shattering the grohnndwhich then blasted Toxtricity, fainting it.

This left the battle as a four to two, but with the power if Terrakion, Piers knew he was in trouble. He sent out a Malamar, which slid and slithered around, its slimy outer coat allowing it to quickly maneuver around the battlefield. It flew into the air off a piece of angled concrete, using it as a ramp to drop behind Terrakion, only to be suddenly slashed by Terrakion's horn which fainted it, but not before it shot off a psyonic blade that slashed Terrakion across the chest and pushed it back. Terrakion exhaled and stomped, standing its ground, despite being injured and having a limp now.

Three to two now. Piers called out, "Let's be loud and proud boys! Show him how Team Yell rolls!"

A firebomb flew through the air, burning Terrakion.

"You're blantanly assaulting them now!" Grant cried out, "You monster!"

Terrakion suffered damage from the burn as Piers sent out a Shiftry. Terrakion struck it with all its might, but the burn made its muscles ache and the tree stood strong as it countered, slashing Terrakion apart with sharpened, thick stalks of grass, Leaf Blade.

That blow fainted Terrakion.

Grant took a deep breath and gripped the final Pokéball.

Kiss roared, arms cross as it charged, slamming its head into Shiftry, using Headbutt, which fainted the weakened tree, slamming it into the metal fence with extrem force.

Two to one now as Piers sent out his second to last Pokémon. A Skuntank.

"Let's show him how we do it in this town!" Piers exclaimed, "How we treat jerks like him!"

The crowd barrages Kiss with insults , taunting it. This was, however, of little concern to Grant and Kiss, as Kiss used Headbutt once once, landing a critical hit, wishing to be praised.

This left it one on one.

Piers sent out his final Pokémon as he cried out, "Listen here kid! No one messes with my sister! No one! You'll hear the battle cry of Team Yell!"

The crowd's cheers boost the stats of Pier's ace, Obstagoon. Grant took a deep breath and prepared for the last phase of the battle. Grant nodded silently to Kiss, who understood. The opposing Obstagoon charged, but was caught off guard when Kiss grabbed it and crushed its bones, sharply lowering its defense with Obtruct before going in for the kill with Headbutt. As she avoided a throat chop in time with her trainer's call, Kiss slammed into the opposing Obstagoon, who lay on the ground fainted.

Piers growled bitterly, "Well you beat me fair and-"

He was then confused when Grant walked passed him and approached Marnie.

"I," Grant explained, "Am sorry."

"What?" Marnie asked, "Confused."

"I've been trying to get the chance to apologize for like a month," Grant explained, "I was wrong to call you weak. I was the weak one back then and lashed out at you. I'm sorry."

Marnie smiled, "You're pretty nice when you wanna be."

Grant smiled back, "So we cool?"

Marnie smiled, "We're cool."

"I'm always looking to make new friends," Grant adds, "Wanna hangout sometime?"

"Sounds fun I guess," Marnie replies.

Grant walked to Piers and took his badge, "You're a good man Piers, but you should let others get a word in edgewise before you open fire."

"I didn't know," Piers explains.

"Water under the bridge," Grant assured him, "I'll see you later."

With that Grant left for the final gym...

In Hammerlocke.


	19. Last Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant takes on the final gym.

Grant entered the gym as Raihan spoke on his phone, "I'm afraid I can't do that Piers."

Piers explained, "He's not a bad person! He deserves a fair chance!"

"I agree but it's not like I'm the one who wants to stack the match," Raihan sighed, "Look, the best I can do is let him skip the gym trial but any more than that and Leon will get suspicious. That's all."

Grant is lead to the main arena. He inquired to Raihan, "Isn't there a gym trial or something?"

Raihan replied, "I'm not going to lie to you Grant. I'm sorry. We all are. You deserve a fair chance, even if Victor would wipe the floor with you, you deserve a fair chance and... I'm sorry. No one wanted this for you. It's all Leon. All of it."

"And I'll expose him," Grant smirked, "When I face him, in front of everyone, I will expose his crimes!"

Raihan smiled, "Then let us see if you can reach him. No tricks. No gimmicks. Just a strait double battle."

Grant nodded and the battle began.

Grant opened with Rook and Kiss as Raihan sent out a Tryanitar and Flygon.

Grant immediately knew when Tyrantiar's Sand Stream called forth a blinding sandstorm that he was in trouble, but he was ready for the fight. He smirked as he ordered, "You guys know the plan."

Kiss used Obstruct as Tyranitar and Flygon attacked. However, at least one of them took the bait. Flygon used Thunder Punch, throwing a left hook that was electrically charged only for Kiss to catch the fist and slam Flygon into the ground which sharply lowered its defense. However, Raihan was no fool, and ordered Tyraitar to strike at Rook, who sharpened his claws with Hone Claws. The jagged rocks called upon by Stone Edge impaled Rook's metal outer layer of protective feathers.

Then came the plan though.

Kiss's claws glowed with dark power as she slashed through Flygon with Night Slash. Rook meanwhile, turned on Tyranitar, striking with a barrage of metal feathers that shredded Tyranitar to bits.

The battle went on, but Raihan was about to turn things around as he sent out Sandaconda and Gigalith. Rook used Steel Wing to impale Gigalith, who stood strong despite its rocky skin being cracked by the sharp daggers as it struck with a barrage of rocks, Rock Blast, which shattered the metal outer layer around Rook's wings, fainting it. Kiss also fell to Sandaconda's Earth Power, which called force immense force that blasted from the ground as a critical hit.

4 to 3 now.

Grant sent out Zappy and Wick, ready to finish the fight. Wick struck first with a ball of shadowy energy, Shadow Ball, which consumed Gigalith's body and fainted it before being taken out by a torrent of energy from below, fainted by Sandaconda's Earth Power.

3 to 2.

Terrakion entered the fray as Raihan sent out Kommo-o.

The sandstorm finally subsided, not that it did anything of note. The battle was close, and tension filled the air. Grant knew he was in real trouble if he didn't make a big play. Both of his opponents had a type advantage over Terrakion and if the match became two on one it was as good as over.

He was desperate and preformed his hail mary maneuver, Dynamaxing Terrakion which then used Max Knuckle, crushing Kommo-o under its massive horn like a giant blade which fainted it in a single mighty strike as its attack increased, the Dynamax energy filled its body with power as Zappy used Dragon Tail on Sandaconda which countered once more with Earth Power, the torrent of energy fainted him.

It was now two on one. Grant had two turns to make some big plays of fall here.

Raihan commented, "We fight much the same Grant! Savage! Feral! You are a man who knows that we must fight to survive sometimes! I admire that! Show me that feral survival instinct! Show me your will to live with your back against the wall!"

With that Gigantamax Duraludon emerged, bringing the crowd to a climax as Grant began to sweat.

Grant nodded as he decided to make another desperate play. He knew he could not take out Duraludon in a single blow yet. He needed to even the odds while also boosting his attack once more.

When Sandaconda caught his eye, he knew he had a chance.

"Max Knuckle!" Grant ordered, "Remember! Our cause is just! Not only that Terrakion! Remember! You are my friend! My family! I believe in you!"

Terrakion stomped on the snake, crushing and fainting it as its attacked was boosted once more.

Terrakion was suddenly impaled by massive metal pillars as Duraludon used Max Steelspike, and while it held on so Grant would not be upset, Duraludon's defense increased.

Terrakion was in immense pain now as Grant pleaded, "Please! We can win! I believe in you! You can beat him!"

One turn left.

Terrakion could take no more damage.

This attack, this clash, would be the last.

Terrakion kicked up dust and charged as its horn glowed. Duraludon prepared as it struck with Max Knuckle one final time which wouldn't be enough with the defense boost that the Dynamax energy provided Duraludon...

Well...

Unless...

Terrakion landed a critical hit wishing to be praised, slashing apart Duraludon's metal skin as an explosion filled the arena and the titan fell.

Grant fell to his knees from exhaustion as Terrakion limped over to comfort him, concerned for its best friend.

"Good show," Raihan smiled, "Maybe you can stand up to Victor after all..."

Raihan helped Grant up as he elaborated, "But you're spreading yourself to thin man. Pushing yourself to hard."

"Just..." Grant replied catching his breath, "One more fight. One more... Just... the tournament..."

Grant left as he replied, "You're a cool dude Raihan. Let me know if you ever wanna hangout."

"Maybe we can have a pratice match sometime," Raihan replied, "Best of luck kiddo."

Grant left as Raihan checked his phone.

He texted Leon, "You know what Leon? Screw this and screw you. Grant has suffered enough. We're no longer friends..."

Meanwhile Leon kneeled to his mysterious benefactor.

"He's winning Leon," she hissed.

"He won't beat me I swear," Leon pleaded, "Please. I beg of you..."

"He will be facing Hop in the first match during the semi finals," the old crone explained, "You know what to do."

Leon nodded.

"And don't you get any ideas of trying to defeat me in battle," the women chuckled, "I'm far stronger than you and you know it."

"As long as you provide for my family I will never betray you," Leon replied, "Before you helped me, before Hop was born, we had nothing. My father had been fired and we were going bankrupt. I knew I had to provide for those I loved somehow."

"And I saved you," the women replied, "If nor for me you all would be in the poor house. Never forget that, Leon."

Leon nodded and walked away, at last the truth layed bare. Leon was poor and desperate all those years ago, and it is only thanks to his mysterious and malicious benefactor he has managed to provide such a lavish life for his family.

"I know what I'm doing is wrong," Leon sighed to himself, "But my heart's in the right place... I'm not evil... Am I?..."

Grant got to the train station where Melony, Sonia, Bede, and Gordie all awaited him to see him off.

"Oh hey guys!" Grant exclaimed.

"Hey bro!" Gordie exclaimed, "Just here to wish you good luck! Also tell you where to stop cause, you know, you can't read."

"What?" Sonia asked.

"Remember man," Bede added along with a one armed hug, "Our cause is just. See it through."

"I will," Grant replied, "I appreciate this."

"Hold on though," Sonia chuckled, "You can't read?"

"Nope," Grant replied, "Maybe you can teach me?"

"Yeah that would be great he needs to know that," Melony chuckled.

Sonia nodded, "Yeah."

Sonia kissed Grant's cheek, "You're gonna win. You can do this. Get rid of the endorsement system and show Leon what for."

Melony hugged him and added, "I love you son, win or lose, you've come so far both mentally and physically. We're all so proud of you."

"I appreciate it but save it for when I win," Grant replied.

Grant added, "Thank you. All of you. This... means a lot to me. You guys being here. I love you all. You guys and Hop are the best family a guy could ask for. Not you Sonia. As I said I love you romantically. Hey by the way was that night in the hotel a one night stand or we going steady? I would rather go steady if that's-"

Embrassed and hiding her flustered face Sonia replied, "We're going steady but please don't talk about that here."

"Right sorry," Grant apologized, "Well, this is it. I'm going to win. See you guys soon!"

Grant got on the train and waved farewell to his family as he approached his final destination. After the train passed through a tunnel, leaving his cart pitch black, Tom appeared when light returned across from him.

"You really think you can win!" Tom laughed.

"That or I go back in the wilds," Grant replied, "Everyone abandons me and..."

"Darn strait!" Tom lied, "But how do you plan to defeat Victor? The kid's a prodigy! We don't stand a chance!"

"We'll find a way," Grant replied, "Now I need to make some strategies so..."

Grant took out a sketch pad and began to draw hypothetical battle situations.

"We can't read," Tom reminded.

"We can still draw," Grant retorted.

The train stopped suddenly.

"What's going on?" Grant asked as he looked around.

Grant turned to look out the window to see a Galarian Slowpoke blocking the tracks.

A train employee inquired, "A Galarian Slowpoke has wandered into our way. Is there any trainer who can capture it?"

Grant stood up, "Grant, The Feral Survivalist. I got it."

Grant got off the train and threw a quick ball at the Slowpoke. With three shakes it was caught.

"Finally a full team," he smiled, "You're a slow little gal aren't you? I'm calling you Dopey."

With that Grant got pack on the train.

"You're lucky you know," the employee explained, "Those are rare outside the Isle of Armor."

"Then maybe I'll go there someday," Grant replied, "Would be nice to get more rare and powerful Pokémon to defend my title as champion."

With that the train continued, and Grant arrived at his final destination, making a bee line for the arena where what awaited him...

Was an undefeatable foe...


	20. Feral Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop wins the first round of the tournament and Grant finally snaps.

It was the first of the two rounds of the semi finals and Victor was facing Marnie, but one had to wonder, who did Hop face before Victor?

Well...

He faced Grant.

Which meant, for any who know how this story goes...

Grant was about to lose.

It was before the match and Hop was hyping himself up in the locker room. Leon entered, "Hey little bro."

"Hey Leon!" Hop exclaimed, "What's up?"

"Do you want to win?" Leon asked.

Hop nodded, "Yeah of course. I'm fighting my brother but I'm not holding back."

"You'll need a full team of six," Leon adds, "Here. Borrow one of mine."

Leon handed Hop a peculiar Pokéball.

"What's in it?" Hop inquired.

Leon hugged him and assured him, "You're gonna be a great champion. I love you. I'm sorry for whatever happens next."

"What do you mean?" Hop asked.

"Let's just say that's your best chance at beating Grant," Leon replied, "And you should save your best for last."

Hop nodded in understanding.

Hop entered the arena, leaving Leon to break down crying in the locker room.

"I'm a monster," He told himself, "I failed to save his parents and then I do this to him? I'm sorry Grant. I'm so sorry. You're an orphan because of me. Because I failed and now..."

Leon wiped his tears, "Your journey for a better life will end because of me."

Hop entered the arena where Grant greeted him eagerly, hugging him, "Bro great to see you! You ready for this?"

Hop nodded, "Wouldn't have it any other way. Didn't expect you to be the first person I fight in the semi finals. Hey, Victor just finished his match so whoever wins faces him! Give it your all man!"

"You too!" Grant exclaimed.

To keep a long story short, Hop got destroyed, his team ripped apart. Terrakion merely used two Swords Dance against Dubwool which walled the bundle of wool and slashed his entire team to bits.

A single slash shredded Dubwool's thick fur. Corviknight was impaled by Stone Edge followed by Cinderace following the same fate. Pincurchin was hacked to bits by Sacred Sword and not even Snorlax's bulk to stand up to a Legendary Pokémon's might.

Hop looked at the final Pokéball.

"This feels wrong somehow but..." Hop sighed, "Grant! Forfeit now or you'll regret it!"

"I'm not quitting now!" Grant cried out, "I won't let mom abandon me! I won't let you abandon me because I lose! I'll do away with the endorsement system and win!"

"I have no idea what's in this Pokéball but I tried to warn you it wasn't good!" Hop exclaimed as he sent out...

...

Grant vomited blood and bile. He screamed and tore his own hair out. Fearing for his own safety, employees rushed in to break up the match. Tears streamed down Grant's face as he screamed and was forcibly dragged away and spoke what wasn't even a real language anymore, just fearful, feral grunts. He seemed to be begging to be let go. Hop made out a few words, "It... kill... mom! It... kill... dad! It... attack... me!" He could not order his Pokémon to attack as Hop realized what his brother had given him...

Hop left in shame, and thus, the story goes as it is known.

Victor wins, captures Eternatus, and saves Galar. Not to mention becoming champion. Only after the chaos that ensued with the two legendary dogs did Hop and Leon finally get a chance to talk.

It was at the Battle Tower, where Leon talked on a phone with his mysterious and malicious benefactor, "So we're cool? I'm free now?"

"You can provide for your little family with the Battle Tower now," the women sighed, "I hate to admit it, but I can't control you now. Do as you wish. I'll merely recruit your successor."

Leon clenched his fist but sighed, "Do what you will..."

Hop entered the room with a bitter glare.

"You're rotten to the core," he glared, "Aren't you?"

"I can explain," Leon pleaded, "Just-"

"Save it," Hop glared, "That Vespiqueen, the one that attacked him, and the one who killed his parents, they're all the same, aren't they?"

"I swear I had a good reason if you just-" Leon attempted to beg but Hop would have none of it.

"I would listen to my brother," Hop replied, "But see Leon, Grant taught me something. Family is not blood, but the people you love. You rigged the whole gym challenge didn't you? You're not only pants with directions, but you're also pants at being even a half decent person. In other words..."

Hop glared daggers at the disgraced champion, "Leon... You are no longer my brother."

"Please!" Leon begged, "I-"

"Do you know where he is?" Hop demanded.

"What?" Leon asked.

"He's been locked in the Wyndon Mental Health Institute!" Hop exclaimed, "He's been in there a month reduced to a feral beast because you shamelessly exploited his trauma that you failed you prevent!"

Hop glared as he held his Pokéball, "By Arceus I should set Zacian loose on you but... that's not justice. Goodbye, Leon. You're the worst big brother, no, the worst champion I've ever seen."

With that Hop left. Leon wept and looked at the photo of him holding baby Hop as he muttered to himself, "But I did it all for you..."

So, the story is over right?

As is known Rose's plan to use Eternatus to defeat the mysterious unseen hand destroying Galar went haywire and not even Leon learned the truth of it. Grant's mind has been broken seemingly beyond repair, the Royals have been stopped by Victor and Hop, and all is well in Galar?

No.

The mysterious benefactor and unseen hand remain and...

More importantly...

Over time madness can calm and when madness begins to calm, what replaces the fear and pain...

Is rage.

Rage.

Blinding rage.

Rage.

Rage.

Against the one who took his chance.

Rage.

Rage.

Against the one who couldn't save his parents.

Rage.

Rage.

Rage.

In his cell something in Grant came to its senses and he spoke, "Rage..."

"What?" An employee asked, "Get the doctor! He's finally speaking English!"

"Rage," Grant explains, "Rage against the injustice. Rage. I feel... rage. Leon... He fought that very same Vespiqueen all those years ago. Didn't he?"

"Uhhhh..." the employee replied.

"Answer me!" Grant exclaimed.

"Yes yes he did!" The employee replied.

"Rage," Grant laughed, "Rage."

Grant looked at the employee, "I don't care about becoming champion now. I just wanna prove to everyone the scum Leon is and to myself..."

Grant smirked, "That I can beat him."

This story is not over.

For rage at injustice...

Can on rare occasions lead to justice.


	21. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant and Hop charge the Battle Tower as Hop gets Grant up to speed.

Grant was released one week after this and prescribed medication. As he left he felt only that intense, burning anger. Hatred for Leon. But also for the so called brother who stood before him. For...

"Hop," Grant glared, "You..."

"Yo," Hop sighed, dejected in tone, "You have every right to be upset, but as your brother, hear me out."

"Aight," Grant replied.

"Leon didn't tell me that Pokéball contained that Vespiqueen," Hop explained, "He merely handed it to me and told me it would allow me to win."

"Where is it now?" Grant demanded.

"I want nothing to do with that slimeball so I returned it to him," Hop explained, "Sorry your family is late. Their train shorted out."

"Oh spare me the lies," Grant glared, "I failed and they abandoned me. You don't have to spare my feelings."

"Grant you're suffering from delusions," Hop explained, "Listen to me. They didn't-"

"Save it," Grant retorted, "Where is Leon?"

"Battle Tower," Hop explained, "It's a Battle Facility where all the matches are streamed live and it's very popular."

"So everyone would see if Leon was accused live at the Battle Tower," Grant chuckled.

Hop nodded.

"I have work to do," Grant began to walk away.

"No," Hop demanded grabbing his shoulder, "We have work to do. You can't do this alone. I'm going with you."

Grant nodded, "Thank you. You're a wonderful brother."

"It's what family does," Hop replied with a smile, "Let's go."

Grant sneered, "It's time to storm the Battle Tower..."

The duo approached the Battle Tower and, with a wide, maddened grin that stretched across his face, Grant walked past the front desk.

"Sir," the women behind the front desk, "Sir! You can't go in there without signing up for the Battle Tower!"

Grant turned and chuckled, "Is it illegal?"

"Techincally no but-" The women explained.

"Then I'm fighting Leon for all to see," Grant chuckled, "Try and stop me."

Grant moved into the elevator as Hop apologized, "Sorry this is... important."

The duo dashed into the elevator that rose up towards the top where Leon awaited. The duo discussed on their way up.

"So what was the mental health institute like?" Hop asked.

"I don't remember most of it," Grant admitted, "Not because I was like, medicated or anything. Surprisingly, aside from my schizophrenia meds I wasn't medicated in any capacity. I was however restrained in a single room until I came to my senses."

"You do know everyone came to visit right?" Hop inquired.

"What?" Grant asked.

The elevator stopped, revealing two youngsters dressed as a Pikachu and an Eevee.

The one dressed as Pikachu exclaimed, "Your defeat will be quite shocking!"

The one dressed as Eevee added, "Papa says Eevee can evolve into many forms, but I've always preferred the classic three!"

The two enraged Hop and Leon in a double battle. The youngster dressed as Pikachu used a Pikachu with a Light Ball, a Raichu, and an Alolan Raichu as the one dressed as Eevee used a Vaporeon, Flareon, and Jolteon.

The kids lamented their defeat after the battle which fainted Grant's Pokémon Zappy and Kiss.

Hop elaborated, "As I was saying, yeah. Doctor said you in a very unstable state so, makes sense you don't recall, but Bede, Melony, etc. Did visit you. I was coming to visit you as you were released to check on ya. Also tell you about Leon but seems you figured it out long before I did."

"Fair enough," Grant shrugs, "But why do you have Zacian?"

"It's actually a funny story," Hop chuckled, "It-"

The elevator stopped and two colleagues approached.

"Sorry but I'm afraid this is where your raid ends. You're going back to the ground floor," the balding man chuckled.

"Your arrogance will only be met with only defeat and a cold reception," elaborated the blonde women.

The duo fought the challengers, and after defeating the man's Mudsdale, Golurk, and Mushama and the women's Froslass, Beartic, and Abomasmow, Grant's remaining team was too injured and worn.

"Anyways," Hop explained as they continued upward, "Let me get you up to speed. Victor and I fought Eternatus which Rose unleashed and now Rose is in jail and Victor caught the legendary Eternatus. Afterwards Bede became a gym leader and Marnie did too, and we had to stop some royal celebrities from taking over with Dynamax energy and that led to us being chosen by the legendary dogs. I have Zacian, and Victor has Zamazenta. Also I'm Sonia's assistant since I can't be champion, and now don't even want to be after learning what Leon did, I'm becoming a professor."

"How is my gal?" Grant inquired, "If I may ask."

"She misses you," Hop explained, "And is deeply worried for you. Don't worry man I'm not moving in on her she's to old for me."

The duo chuckled as Hop elaborated, "Yeah jokes aside she still loves you it's all good. Anyways, we're almost to the top. Let me heal your Pokémon. You have a rough battle ahead bro..."

With his team healed, Grant neared the top floor. He sighed, "How much do the rest hate me?"

"What?" Hop asked.

"The others," Grant sighed, "They've abandoned me right?"

Hop looked Grant in the eye and explained, "Listen to me very carefully. Your family loves you, and they're proud of how far you've come. You're never gonna be alone again. You're never gonna go hungry again. You don't have to be champion to be happy. Quit being stubborn and look at what you've gained!"

Grant realized, "By Arceus... You're right! My ambition blinded me to what I already had."

Grant smiled and offered Hop a one armed hug, "Thank you bro. You've opened up my eyes. I'll always love ya as my brother."

"Same to you," Hop smiled.

Leon turned as the elevator doors opened. He stood in silence as Grant and Hop approached.

"Our cause is just," Grant glared, "You are guilty of many crimes. What say you in your defense?"

Leon didn't respond for a moment before he looked at Hop who glared with raw hatred.

Leon explained, "Everything I did, I did for my family. I regret much of it, but for them I would it again. I'm sorry, Hop. I have lost my brother's love. I have lost my family. My title. My throne. I face you now Grant, pleading guilty to all charges. I have no defense. I have failed in every goal I held. Let us begin..."

Grant and Leon prepared to face off.

But it was nor against champion Leon.

No...

Failure Leon wants to battle...


	22. Feral Finale (End of Main Game)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant challenges Leon and his journey comes to an end... or does it?

Grant opened with Rook as Leon opened with Mr. Rime. The frosted tap dancer opened with Teeter Dance which confused Rook. Rook then attempted to use Steel Wing, only for the flying feathers to ricochet off the metal floor and stab him, making him hurt himself in confusion. Before Rook could give attacking another go, Mr. Rime taps its feet twice and clicks it heels. Energy from within its body manifests as electircty it shoots from its cane, fainting Rook with Thunderbolt.

Grant sends out his second Pokémon deciding it beat to counter with Wick. The Chandelure cried out as the flame within the center of her body burns. She blasts Mr. Rime with Flamethrower, melting its defenses and cane, and fainting it.

"Super effective hit..." Leon muttered with resignation as he avoided eye contact, "You truly are a skilled trainer. I'm sorry I rigged the gym challenge against you."

The whole of Galar watched in shock as Leon sent out his second Pokémon. Rhyperior. Grant knew he couldn't afford to switch out as anything that took a hit from such a Pokémon could faint but...

If it survived...

Grant returned Wick and exclaimed, "Dopey this is your chance! Do us proud!"

Rhyperior used Stone Edge, calling upon jagged rocks from the floor beneath, only for Dopey to roll onto her back, just out of the way before flipping back over.

She than began to glow with a mystic power and disappeared in a blur of motion, reappearing behind Rhyperior.

"What?" Leon asked, shocked.

"Quick claw boys!" Grant exclaimed, "Dopey! Use surf!"

Rhyperior's armor was shredded by a suddenly, massive wave which crushed it under an immense amount of force on impact and fainted it. However, next was Ageislash, which switch to its sword form and used Shadow Ball, which fainted Dopey.

It was 4 to 4, an even match as Leon elaborated, "In truth... that Vespiqueen, all those years ago I tried to save your parents. I did all I could I swear but I failed. I... I'm sorry."

Grant didn't respond as he sent out Kiss. The Obstagoon cried out, ready for combat.

Grant had a sharp eye for defensive moves and ordered, "Don't attack yet! Use Obstruct!"

Kiss braced herself as Ageislash did the same, converting to its shield form and using King's Shield.

Grant's hunch was correct, and his foe now wide open for Kiss to charge forward. Kiss's claws glowed with dark energy as it shattered the metal shield that protected her foe, a critical hit with Night Slash that fainted her enemy.

3 to 4. A close battle still as Leon continued his confession, "I did however take the Vespiqueen's eye. That's how I knew which one it was all these years later. I did stack the gym challenge against you as well, ordered the gym leaders to stack the odds. For this too, I am sorry."

Seismitoad was the next out and struck suddenly, its own Quick Claw activating, with a powerful strike right to Kiss's neck which proved to much for her, fainting her with Drain Punch and absorbing her power.

3 to 3 now as Grant sent out Wick once more, this time ordering her to focus. The flames in her body began to grow as she cleared her mind, using Calm Mind to boost her special attack and defense.

Meanwhile, Seismitoad Earthquake, splitting the ground below with a mighty stomp and crushing under the sheer force of the shaking arena, which was sadly not enough for...

Wick held on using its Focus Sash!

All according to plan, which allowed Grant to give the order, "It's over! Sweep him!"

Wick complied, focusing before blasting Seismitoad with a massive sphere of spectral energy, fainting the frog with a boosted Shadow Ball that tore through its flesh with supernatural and intense power.

Dragapult emerged and quickly struck before Wick could react, shooting two Creepy clean through the spherical head of the spectral Pokémon, and fainted it.

2 to 2.

Grant sent out Dracozolt who used Dragon Tail, slamming his tail into Dragapult, which sent the ghostly dragon flying across the room and into the reinforced glass. It cried out in pain as its eyes closed and it fainted.

1 to 2.

Leon sent out his last, Charizard, which he Gigantamaxed before he expalined, "All I did I did... because before Hop was born... I was broke. Destitute. I made a deal with an evil person to get the Charmander that evolved into this very Charizard. I was promised the ability to provide for my newborn little brother. I see now this does not justify my actions, and I am sorry. I came from nothing and had a chance to make a better life for my family and... I did horrid things to you to protect my family, and I'm sorry."

With G-max Wildfire, Dracozolt was consumed by immense flames that scorched his entire body and fainted him.

Grant knew it was now or never. This attack would be the last. He Dynamaxed Terrakion and took a deep breath. The flames from the previous attack scorched Terrakion and weakned it as the burns caused it to wince in pain. Charizard cried out and began to charge Max Overgrowth, which would surely finish the battle, so Grant ordered, "It's not or never! We have to strike!"

Terrakion called out and used Max Rockfall, crushing Charizard under a massive wall of stone just before it could strike, and fainted it.

The battle was over. Leon had lost. He fell to his knees as he was overwhelmed by guilt.

"And that's it," Hop shrugged, "It's over..."

Grant remained silent.

"Bro?" Hop asked.

Grant walked over to Leon, and looked up at a camera in the room, from which all of Galar saw the battle. All of Galar knew the truth...

And Grant did the last thing any expected...

He extended a hand.

"I forgive for," he explained.

He helped to his Leon feet and spoke to Galar, "I am Grant! Tamer of Terrakion. Son of Melony. The Feral Survivalist. I ask a favor of you, Galar. Leon and I are the same. We both started from nothing. He took care of his family. He did wrong, but I request your forgiveness. He did what he did not because of blood ties, that slanderous concept, but love. He is a good man at heart."

Grant added as he smiled at Leon, "And furthermore, while in therapy I have conquered my fear of bugs. In an odd way he pushed me to get the help I needed. I am happy. I care not for the fact I lost for Victor would have defeated me anyways. I have a family. I have a future as a successful trainer. My blood parents are in Heaven and after a full and happy life, I will see them again. Leon..."

Grant smiled at him, "Will you accept my hand in friendship?"

Leon smiled, "You truly are a good person Grant..."

With that, Grant returned home to his mother and brother Gordie. Hop hugged Leon, silently forgiving him, and Leon's friends accepted him once more, not excusing, but forgiving his crimes.

So...

If this was a game there would be a final scene of Grant going home, greeted by Sonia, Gordie, Bede, and Melony. He is happy and content. Then the credits roll...

But...

This story isn't over.

If this was a game, like many games, there is a post game story, and after the hypothetical credits have rolled and the curtains closed...

They reopen... on a new scene.

Rose sits, cuffed in a chair in an integration room. A man in a brown trench coat, hidden in shadows as his partner, a women in a black suit, inquired, "And where is Eternatus now?"

Rose explained, "Owned by the champion, Victor."

The man explained, "Rose if what you say is true there is a bigger threat and if you help us, we will pardon you of all charges."

The man revealed himself to be Looker as he asked, "You turned yourself in to the International Police as a last ditch effort to stop her I assume?"

Rose nodded, "I prayed to Arceus you would see what I have seen yes. As for help... I knew a some. Two trainers and all their little friends would be strong enough."

"And what trainers are they?" The women, revealing herself to be Anabel, "And their freinds?"

"You should first seek out the only two go surpass Leon," Rose explained, "Victor, the one endorsed by him, and the Feral Survivalist, Grant..."

**Post** **Game** **Story:** **Royal** **Blood Ties,** **Royal** **Blood** **Lies.**

**Coming Soon.**


	23. Royal Blood Ties, Royal Blood Lies Anime OP 1: Bonds Against Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still at it boys!

(Open on images of the Bede, Hop, Marnie, and finally Grant and Victor who stand back to back, quickly passing over the four as the first verse plays.)

Bonds VS blood!  
Bonds VS blood!  
Bonds VS blood!  
Bonds VS blood!

(Cut to Bede walking through the streets of Ballonlea, followed by Marnie in Spikemuth, and Hop and Victor in the Slumbering Weald. Finally the verse ends on an image of Grant glaring at Leon's malevolent benefactor, hidden by shadows.)

A family forged of love not blood,  
Has their resolved tested,   
Against the blood based hands,   
Ruling from the shadows.

(This then cuts to Annabelle, Looker, Rose, Oleana, and Leon looking at charts and files before turning to each other and nodding on agreement.)

And the facts,  
Spread come together,  
And reveal the truth,  
Of Galar.

(Cut to Leon posing with Charizard, ready to face off against his mysterious Benefactor.)

And a former champion shall,  
At last strikes back.

(Cut to the entire main cast with all their main Pokémon, Bede with Hatterene, Grant with Rook, Victor with Zamazenta, Hop with Zacian, Marnie with Morpeko, and Leon with Charizard, each performing a flashy attack as the camera pans past each one.)

Will the family born of love,  
Prove they're stronger?

(Cut to the mysterious benefactor standing with several knights in armor of various colors.)

Or will the a family born of blood,   
And the lie of blood,  
Prove true,  
After all?

(Cut to Grant, Victor, Bede, Marnie, Rose, Leon, Looker, and Anabel standing in front of the Battle Tower.)

It shall all come to a head now!  
And the truth of what makes a family,  
Shall be,  
Revealed!

(Pan to logo in the sky as chorus leads into it and the song ends.)

Bonds VS blood!  
Bonds VS blood!  
Bonds VS blood!  
Bonds VS blood!


	24. A Favor to Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gives Grant an offer he can't refuse...

Grant closed the book and turned to Sonia, "OK. OK. I think I got it."

Sonia smiled, "See? I told you learning to read wouldn't be that hard."

Grant chuckled and looked up at the sky, and sighed happily. He watches the snowflakes danced as they fell past his face. He spoke to Sonia, "Circhester sure is lovely this time of year."

"How's it been the last three months?" Sonia inquired, "Since you got out of the mental health institute?"

Grant smiled, "I feel... at peace, Sonia. I have a family, an at least pretty good future as a trainer, and I'm finally no longer illiterate. I have a wonderful girlfriend, I'm the second strongest in Galar, and my family that I've forged are all doing well. Hallucinations are at a minimum but, you know, every now and again Tom might pop up. Can't fully cure schizophrenia. Also, not having a stroke when I see a bug, pretty great."

Sonia chuckled, "Yeah. You deserve this Grant. You truly do."

Sonia inquired, "But... what about the endorsement system? It's still there."

"Next season I'm gonna try to defeat this Victor I've heard all about," Grant explained, "But until then I can't do anything."

Grant sighed, slightly downtrodden, "I hate that system, Sonia. It makes my blood boil to think about. I had to fight tooth and nail to get here. It's merely something that promotes the lie that is the idea of a blood family. Allows rich families to stay in power and the poor who don't have the blood of the rich stay at the bottom. It's like the midevil caste system. I wasn't strong enough and..."

"Grant you're doing it again," Sonia reminded, "You're still the second strongest in Galar. You have to stop beating yourself up. What difference will one year make?"

"I know I know," Grant sighed, "I place to much pressure on myself."

"So what are you going to do for now?" Sonia asked.

"I can make some decent money working the odd televised battle," Grant smiled, "Enough to live comfortably if I wanted but not 18 yet so..."

Sonia nodded, "Yeah. Funny, I'm 18, but if I was one year older... yeah this could be a problem."

Grant chuckled, "Guess life has a funny way of working out then."

The look sat in silence, cuddling by the hot springs on a bench in peaceful silence before Grant's phone rang. His eyes widened with shock to see who was calling.

"I just learned to read so I'm reading this wrong right?" Grant asked.

Sonia looked at Grant's phone and replied, "Huh. No. Rose is actually calling you. Isn't he in jail?"

"I gotta take this," Grant replied standing up, answering the call.

He answered with hesitation as he was confused by the call, "Hello?..."

"Grant this is Rose," Rose explained, "I have a favor to ask of you. My son if he accepts me as his father Bede, your brother Hop, the Champion Victor, the new gym leader Marnie, and Leon. I need you to gather these people and come to the Battle Tower. It's a matter of immense importance."

"What's going on?" Grant demanded.

"This is your chance," Rose explained, "In a manner of speaking, we will be removing the endorsement system..."

Rose hung up. Grant turned to Sonia and explained awkwardly, unsure how to phrase it, "I... have to go talk to mom and bounce... I'm sorry... there's... An opportunity and Rose as vauge on details but it sounded really improtant so..."

Sonia chuckled, "I understand."

She kissed Grant's cheek and smiled, "You're the Feral Survivalist, you never turn down a chance that comes your way. That's how you survived all those years after all."

Grant smiled, "Yeah. I'll call you!"

Grant waved goodbye and ran off as Sonia smiled and waved farewell. Her phone rang. She wondered aloud, "Why's Hop calling?"

She answered, "What's up amigo?"

Her eyes, after hearing what Hop said went wide with concern and shock as she responded, "What do you mean Victor is gone?.."

Grant entered a massive house behind the gym, built into a mountainside where he entered. The house was warm, welcoming, a fire burned in a hearth in the living room which Gordie tended to, who turned to notice Grant and inquired, "Hey bro what's good?"

"Gordie hey!" Grant exclaimed fist bumping him, "You visiting or something?"

"Yeah I was in town and wanted to say hi to you and mom," Gordie smiled, "You seem tense man. What's up?"

"I'm about to head out and just letting mom know," Grant explained, "Good to see you though!"

"You raising your mons?" Gordie inquired, "Catching some new ones?"

"No some stuff had come up," Grant explained, "Is mom in the back yard?"

Gordie nodded, "Yeah. Go on out."

Grant nodded and headed into the back yard, which was an enclosed space surrounded by a black metal fence that could withstand the cold. The yard had a greenhouse, in which Melony grew various medicinal herbs for her own Pokémon as well as small berry trees to feed the local Snom population from time to time.

"Hey mom!" Grant exclaimed.

"Hey son what's up?" Melony asked water her Oran Berries.

"I'm about to go look into an opportunity from Rose," Grant explained, "I'll try to be home for dinner but don't wait up."

"Wait Rose?" Melony asked, soft but stern motherly concern in her voice, "Grant I don't know you should trust him. Isn't he in jail?"

"I'll bail if it seems shady but it's worth a try," Grant explained, "I mean, I can call and ask him for details if it'll make you feel better."

"Nah I trust your judgement," Melony replied, "Take some prepackaged curry in case you get hungry."

"I've got curry stuff don't worry," Grant replied before hugging Melony, "Cya soon mom. Love you."

"Love you too son," Melony replied, "Have a good one."

With that Grant left and took a taxi to his first destination...

Ballonlea, where Bede awaited him...


	25. Getting the Crew Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant gathers his allies as a new enemy reveals themselves...

Grant arrived in the overgrown town of Ballonlea, the soothing lights of the mushroom lead Grant down the dirt path to the gym where Bede resided. He entered to see Bede talking to a little kid just outside. He smiled at the child and explained, "It doesn't matter where you come from buddy. What matters is you work hard. Who knows? Maybe you'll be champion one day. Both Grant and I almost were."

The child smiled, "Thanks for the help training Bede! I'm gonna be a fairy trainer just like you!"

Bede chuckled before he noticed Grant and requested, "Yeah, now run along. I have something I need to do."

Grant waved and approached as the child happily ran away. "Bro!" Bede exclaimed hugging Grant.

"My dude!" Grant responded hugging Bede back.

After the embrace Bede asked, "What brings you here? If you wanna hangout don't you normally call first?"

"Something has come up," Grant explained, "With your father."

Bede appeared shocked and turned away as he explained, "Grant... I do still love Rose as my father but... I'm happy here."

"Huh?" Grant inquired.

"I tend to teach the young kids how to battle," Bede explained, "Been handing out starters to some new trainers around here. I don't care about my family any less but I don't exactaly wish to leave Ballonlea."

"That's not where I was going but I understand," Grant chuckled, "Between gigs I tend to help Melony hand out Snoms to new trainers back home, but he called me and said he needed help. Some sort of job. A chance to remove the endorsement system and I understand if-"

"I'm in," Bede responded instantly.

"What?" Grant asked.

"As I said I love Rose as my father," Bede admitted, "Didn't I explain this to you after you defeated Leon?"

"Yeah just..." Grant admitted, "Didn't expect you to be so ready."

Bede explained, "I love it here but... I do miss my family, Grant. Imagine if Melony and Gordie suddenly disappeared."

"I understand," Grant replied.

Bede added, "This may be my chance to fix this. What's next."

"We get help from another powerful trainer," Grant explained, "Marnie..."

The duo arrived at Spikemuth, taking taxi to see Piers and Marnie sitting just outside the city with some Team Yell grunts.

"Hey guys!" Grant exclaimed.

"Oh hey dude," Marnie replied, "Sorry you should stay out of the city right now."

"What's going on?" Bede inquired.

Piers explained, "Frankly, we don't know. Sudden massive power outage. Worse than usual."

Grant's phone rang with a call from Rose which he answered explaining, "Sorry I gotta take this. Hey Rose."

"Grant do you have the trainers yet?" Rose demanded.

"Two of them right here I'll put you on speaker," Grant replied.

Rose spoke to everyone around, "OK. Who's already here?"

"I am," Bede replied.

"Oh hey!" Rose exclaimed happily, "Have you been well kiddo? I do hope the... funds have been sufficient? I can wire you some more if you're short."

"No no I'm fine," Bede assured Rose.

"So what's going on?" Marnie inquired.

Rose explained, "You need to hurry Grant. The power is going out all over Galar. We're running out of time!"

"Time to do what?" Grant asked.

"Let me take this," a voice on the other end of the call ordered.

The voice, "This is Looker, International Police."

"International Police?" Bede demanded, "Then whatever is going on must be serious!"

"You all need to head to the Slumbering Weald," Looker demanded, "An agent will meet you there. We need as many hands on deck as we can get."

"Well," Piers interjected, "Allow Team Yell to lend a hand."

"Great," Looker replied, "Now you need to get to the Slumbering Weald. Team Yell, report to the Battle Tower and await further instruction. We're running out of time!"

An explosion was heard on the other end as Looked exclaimed, "Rose! Oleana! Incoming!"

A Pokémon's cry was heard and the call cut out suddenly.

"So..." Grant commented, "I... didn't know it was anything this serious um... anyone wanna bail? I won't judge."

"I'm not bailing on my family," Bede replied, "Be it you, or Rose."

"I can't just let Team Yell run off on their own," Marnie explained, "They messed with our town, so they messed with us. Unless anyone objects, we're still in."

Team Yell cried out in agreement as Piers added, "Whatever is going on is a threat to Galar. I'm not gonna sit idly by."

Grant smiled, "Great. Bede, Marnie, let's go."

The trio took a taxi to the Slumbering Weald where they ran into Hop, who appeared winded as he ran out of the innermost part of the forest. Hop limped, wounded, blood dripping down his arms as he feel to his knees.

"Hop!" Grant exclaimed rushing over, Quick! Does anyone have a Pokémon with Life Dew?"

"No but we'll get him to the center," Bede replied lifting Hop onto his shoulder with Marine's help, "Hop, who did this to you?"

Hop wheezed, "Victor... lost it... stress... to much... for him..."

Hop's head lowered as a cry was heard from deeper in. Grant took a deep breath and gripped his Pokéball.

"What are you doing?" Bede demanded, "If Victor has actually gone crazy-"

"Bede," Grant smirked, "We both know I understand insanity better than any of us. Besides, I'm already covered in scars. You guys stay back. I'll handle this."

Grant walked deeper in to confront the deranged trainer...

Victor was a young man in a red jacket and grey beanie, a trainer who was the strongest in all of Galar and in this moment, he was reduced to a sobbing, mentally broken mess.

A trainer stood in front of Victor, a knight in emerald green armor who took a Pokéball from off the ground. He turned to Grant and sneered, "Ah, if it isn't the feral little runt, Grant was it?"

"You're the one who attacked Hop!" Grant exclaimed.

"Yeah and with your little champion having a panic attack getting what I came for was-" the knight explained.

Grant's vision began to darken. He felt his consciousness slip away. He growled, "You... hurt my family."

"What?" The knight asked, "Your family is dead. The blood in your veins-"

Grant saw Tom as his vision darkened around the knight, and his ears rang. Tom stood next to the knight with a sly grin and drew his finger across his neck, signalling for Grant to attack...

Grant tried to hold on, but the knight's next line made him snap, "Melony is not your blood and neither is anyone else. You have no family!"

Grant screamed, "I'll kill you!"

...

The next thing he remembered was a shooting pain in his chest. The knight look at Grant, and behind his helmet his eyes were full of fear.

"You truly are feral," the knight glared before running off.

Grant looked down at his stomach, realizing it was dripping blood and a bloodied midevil flail lay on the ground next to him. He limped over to stalks of grass by the shrine and made an ointment, just like before, to stop the blood loss, but he was still in immense pain and needed medical attention.

"Don't," A voice demanded.

Grant turned to see Tom sitting on the edge of the ancient shrine.

"Accepting help makes us stronger and also is better for those we love," Grant glared, "So shut up and-"

"I know you care about them that's why we need to talk about not accepting help," Tom glared, "Look, you've made your choice. Fine, but think about this. Galar is falling apart and if you don't stop it our family is gonna get hurt. We can't accept help because it's our job to protect our family. You don't wanna be a burden... do you?"

Grant sighed, "Alright alright fine. Prick..."

Grant hid his wound and spoke to the crying champion, Victor. He placed a hand on Victor's shoulder, but the champion cried out and leapt away, "Don't touch me!"

"Easy easy," Grant pleaded, "I'm grant. The Feral Survivalist. Maybe you've heard of me?"

"Oh you're the only other trainer to defeat Leon," Victor replied, "Um... so... We're all dead."

"Excuse me what?" Grant inquired.

Victor screamed, "Don't you get it? They have Eternatus! You! Me! Everyone we love is going to die! It's over! We lose!"

"Victor look at me!" Grant demanded, "I'm the second strongest in Galar, second only to you. I can help you. You and Hop defeated it before and we can do it again."

"You think we won because of skill?" Victor asked.

Victor laughed hysterically, "You don't know the terror of its true form!"

Grant slapped Victor.

"You good?" He asked.

"OK I'm good," Victor replied, "But... I can't do it again."

"What's wrong man talk to me," Victor replied.

"I haven't used Eternatus since I got it," Victor explained, "Ever since the day I caught it I've been having panic attacks and nightmares. I ended up talking to Magnolia and she says it was a traumatic experience and that I need therapy? It horrified me, seeing its true form. I cant do it again."

"We won't have to," Grant replied, "We will defeat them."

"You sure you're OK though?" Victor inquired, "You came unglued when he said you had no family."

"Because blood ties is merely a lie used by evil people to keep the blood related people they hurt in their lives or to justify some image of superiority by blood," Grant growled, "And I'm adopted so..."

"Wait are you that Grant?" Victor asked, "The one who used to live where I live now?"

"The very same," Grant replied, "The Feral Survivalist. Here, I got my Leauge Card updated just a couple of days ago. Take a look."

"Here take mine too," Victor replied.

The two exchanged cards and Victor read the back of Grant's before he inquired, "So you're the Feral Survivalist I've heard about."

"Yup," Grant replied, "And I need your help to stop... whoever that was and whoever they're working for."

"I'm in," Victor replied, "We can't let them hurt anyone with Eternatus."

Victor chuckled and playfully elbowed Grant in the chest, "But against the champion and his runner up they don't stand a chance huh man?"

Grant took a knee, "Ow! Ow! Crap!"

"You OK lad?" Victor inquired.

"Lie," Tom demanded.

"Yeah I'm fine just some old wounds," Grant lied, "Let's go."

The duo left the forest to see Hop, Marnie, Bede and Leon awaiting them.

"Hop already explained," Leon explained, "We have to go now. I know exactaly what we're dealing with."

"Then what's going on?" Marnie inquired.

"It's the unseen hand that rules Galar," Leon explained, "The one who gave me Charizard when I was six. It's the Royal Family. It's the Queen. Liz the Second..."


	26. Royal Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family reveals themselves as the heroes prepare to charge their base...

The group rushed to the Battle Tower where the front door was guarded by Piers and Team Yell grunts, most of whom were injured as six knights attacked. One in green armor with a flail, another in purple armor with two daggers, a third in yellow armor with a bow, a fourth in brown armor with a lance, a fifth in red with a sword, and finally, a sixth in blue with a shield. All their outfits very vibrant to say the least.

Victor exclaimed, "Shielbert? Sordward? What the heck! I thought y'all changed!"

The red and blue knights laughed and Shielbert explained, "We are the same side, Victor, as you will see in due time."

Sordward added, "Us and our cousins have business to attend to."

"You're not entering this tower," Piers growled, "I can take you!"

"One of us mayhaps," the yellow knight taunted.

The green knight added, "But all six?"

The brown knight chuckled, "I dare say not."

"We're going to stop you," Leon growled.

"Ah if it isn't mother's little lapdog," the purple knight chuckled, "It's to late, Leon. We have already won."

"It's not worth the trouble to take the tower," Sordward chuckled, "Gentlemen..."

Two knight in white armor with swords and shields revealed themselves from beyond the tower.

"Do stall for us won't you?" Shielbert requested, "We must be going to see that our mother completes the plan."

The two knights nodded and drew their blades.

"Who are these guys?" Bede demanded.

"They're the Royal Guard!" Leon demanded, "Grant, Victor, we'll go inside and make sure Rose and the others are safe. Can you take these two?"

"Easily," Grant chuckled.

"Of course," Victor added.

"Please be OK dad..." Bede muttered as he dashed inside and the others followed.

The duo attacked...

Royal Guard Knights would like to battle!

The knights sent out their first Pokémon, a Sirfetch'd and a Perrserker. Grant sent out Wick as Victor sent out Rillaboom.

Sirfetch'd made the first move, suddenly dashing forward in the blink of an eye and impaling Rillaboom with First Impression before any other Pokémon could react to the advanced tactic that fainted the drummer.

Grant, however, faired better, as the flame in Wick's body intensified and blasted forward, melting Peerserker's body with Flamethrower. The knight sent out Duoblade as Victor sent out a Cinderace.

Cinderace made the first move, kicking a small rock into the air, causing it to build up speed as the pebble was juggled around until the ball was lit ablaze and kicked rick at the Duoblade, who split to avoid the attack and reunited, ready to counter attack.

However, Wick was faster than them and once more the flames in its body grew bright and were blown out at Sirfetch'd, which deflected the flames with its surprisingly flame resistant shield before charging full force at Cinderace with Meteor Assault, impaling the rabbit through the chest. It fainted from the stab wound.

Doublade was not far behind, the ghostly creature's eyes began to glow with dark power which manifested in a sphere in front of it that flew right at Wick, dousing the flame with Shadow Ball and slamming her into the ground, fainting her.

Grant sent out Rook next as Victor sent Inteleon. Grant ordered Rook to strike, the bird flew into the air, diving in a corkscrew that pierced Sirfetch'd shield and stabbed the bird in the chest with Drill Peck, fainting it.

Meanwhile, Inteleton took a deep breath and extended its legs into a very balanced, steady stance. As it exhaled it fired a precise ball of water at incredible speed that pierced the metal body of the enemy Duoblade, fainting it with Snipe Shot.

The guards sent out Corviknight and Poltergeist. Inteleton made the first move, once more taking aim and shooting a second aqueous bullet through the Corviknight's chest, which shattered the outer layer of metal that shielded its body before it flew into the sky, injured but still standing.

The Corviknight soared into the sky, but Rook was faster than his foe, and with Steel Wing, stabbed his sharp feathers right into the place where the shell cracked for a critical hit. The enemy Corviknight fainted. Gallade was out next as Poltergeist tried to strike with a ghastly energy that supernatural pierced Rook's armor and injured him, but by this point it was to late. Rook flew high into the sky and dove down. Gallade tried to dodge the attack as Rook began to spin, but the Drill Peck tore into the Pokémon's stomach and fainted it with ease as Inteleton, with a final bullet from its finger, shattered the pot that contained Poltergeist, which fainted it.

The guards kneeled to Victor, "We expect no less from you Victor, but we must confess we are shocked one of peasant blood holds such power."

"What do you mean?" Grant demanded.

One of the knights chuckled, "Oh it matters not now. You are likely already to late to stop the return of the one who rightfully rules..."

The guards fled and the duo entered to see Bede talking to Rose and Oleana.

"Rose!" Bede exclaimed, "Oleana!"

Oleana suddenly hugged Bede suddenly, "I'm sorry. This wasn't the plan. It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"Plan?" Bede asked.

Rose nodded, "We have much to discuss. First, this is Anabel, and Looker, of-"

"Looker International Police," Looker explained, "We thank everyone for coming here today. We have a matter of international security on our hands. Rose? Take it away."

Rose nodded, "As you may recall I revived Eternatus. A Pokémon of immense power unmatched in Galar. The motive I presented was a lie, and in truth the energy crisis is already upon us, but not because of a lack of energy but because of where it goes. Eternatus was not meant to be used to make energy. This was a front to avoid the eyes of the Queen. Queen Liz, who endorsed Leon and gave him his Charmander when he was six. My plan was thus: Revive Eternatus with this fake motive, let Leon catch it, and convince Leon to help me defeat Liz and her Royal Guard."

"Why is Liz doin' all this?" Marnie inquired.

Leon sighed, "In truth, she told me when I met her when I six. All those years ago when I got my Charmander from her. To her it all boils down to a false idea of blood ties and blood family. She believes those of royal blood to be superior to everyone else. She's strong armed all of Galar from the shadows for decades, as did her mother, and her parents before her. This has gone on for generations even after the monarchy lost power hundreds of years ago. She's, again, been stealing energy causing the energy crisis and outages. She was the one who ordered me to make sure you lost. She ordered me years ago to make the Endorsement System. This System was designed secretly, not because of fear of to many entries, as they would be weeded out in the early gyms so they would be of no issue no matter how many entered, but so only those of royal bloodlines of the days of old could realistically get endorsed. The wealthy who rule from behind the curtain with Liz. The Endorsement System is nothing more than a front to benefit the rich and royal and keep everyone else Liz does not see as worthy at the bottom."

Anabel added, "She's awoken Eternatus and is planning something that could threaten not only Galar, but Kanto, Unova, Alola, all regions. We are going to raid her castle which is on an island just off the coast. Is everyone ready?"

"Let's show her what us so called 'peasants' can do when we get loud," Piers chuckled.

"We're ready when you are," Hop smiled.

"You better be prepared Grant," Looker explained, "When we enter there's no turning back."

Grant nodded, "I'm ready. Let's overthrow Queen Liz..."


	27. Royal Blood Ties, Royal Blood Lies Anime OP 2: Overthrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another one.

(Open on a shot of the queen of Galar, an elderly women with a cane rising from her throne as the camera pans to reveal her full appearance of a regal cloak and fancy golden scepter as the first verse plays.)

The unseen hand destroying Galar,  
Is finally revealed to be,  
The queen of a dynasty,   
Believing in a lie of royal blood!

(The camera jump cuts to the each of the six knights striking a pose with their weapons. This is shown before a shot of then approaching the throne, kneeling to the queen as they near.)

A group of royals,  
Who value blood ties,   
Will soon be shown,  
Their view is a lie.

(This then cuts to the main cast, Looker, Grant, Rose, Oleana, Bede, Leon, Victor, Hop, and Marnie surrounded by white knights.)

Even though the odds against,  
The family formed of love seem overwhelming,  
They will do what it takes to win...

(Cabalion is shown watching over them from above.)

For they know their cause is just!

(This then cuts to someone holding a sword in his hand, hidden in darkness.)

But the true plan,  
And true evil,  
Of the royals,  
Remains unknown.

(Finally cut to the main cast charging castle Galar as the last verses play.)

Yet they charge into battle,   
Ready to take on this foe,  
They will do what it takes,  
No matter what enemy they face!

And despite the stacked odds against them,  
It's not like it wasn't stacked before!  
And so they will try to prevail,  
In order to save Galar!

(Cut to a final shot of the heroes looking at castle Galar as it looms over them, menacingly.)

At last,  
This journey ends,  
And with it,  
The truth of blood VS bonds!


	28. Raiding Castle Galar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes raid Castle Galar and take on the Royal Family.

Everyone got into Corviknight taxis. Rose offered to Grant, "Would you like to ride with us? Each cab can only carry four."

"Sure," Grant replied, getting into the cab with Oleana, Bede, and Rose. The taxi took off, giving the four some time to speak.

At first the air was tense and silent until Rose nudged Grant. Grant wheezed under his breath and coughed up a small amount of blood, his wounds slowly growing worse as he stretched his body to thin.

"You alright?" Rose whispered

"I'm fine," Grant lied, "So... I'm gonna say it. Bede is a gym leader now, and Rose and Oleana you still seem to care about him. So... you guys need to talk about all that. Clear the air it's so tense I could cut it with a Honedge!"

Rose spoke, "Bede, as you can probably tell by now, we had every intention of welcoming you home when we knew you would not be caught in the crossfire between us and the royals. Sadly, things did not go as plan. Oleana, as you saw, felt particularly bad about this."

"I understand that," Bede sighed, "But... I'm happy in Ballonlea, I'm gonna be a gym leader and defeat Victor next season. I'm not leaving that behind."

"Bede," Oleana explained, "Rose told me to run an errand when he was relased. You don't have to accept this but..."

Oleana handed Bede some adoption papers.

Rose explained as Bede looked at them, shocked, "Bede, I have grown to love you as my own son and I wish to make my intentions clear. I wish only to see you prosper. You made mistakes but you've grown from them, and for that, I'm immeasurably proud of you. You don't have to accept me as your father, and if you do not, I will still always at least support you. I will respect your choice Bede."

Bede sighed, "I must confess I love you as a father figure but, again I do not wish to leave Ballonlea. Otherwise I would sign these right now. I still love you as my father but the legal sheninagns the paperwork of being family in the eyes of the law entails..."

Rose nodded, "I understand that, but you will not be forced by me to leave Ballonlea, I am content to leave you in the care of Opal for as long as you wish. I will still love you as my family no matter what the law says."

"Same to you," Bede explained, "And that's why I won't be signing this. We don't need legal stuff to say we're family. Grant and I are brothers, but legally speaking, we're just two dudes. That's it."

"Understandable," Rose chuckled, "I love you son. The papers are here if you ever change your mind."

"I love you too dad," Bede smiled.

And thus they arrived outside Castle Galar, around which a storm of red clouds charged with Dynamax energy gathered. Immediately they were surrounded by royal guards in white armor.

"Get ready here they come!" Bede exclaimed as the duo prepared to battle the guards.

After the battle, they entered to find the door to the throne room locked, requiring six keys to open.

"Those knights in colored armor must have the keys," Anabel commented, "Fan out and find them."

The group nodded and broke off into three wings of the castle. Grant first headed into the western wing, which lead into the garden where he fought three knights, each with four to five Pokémon each. Each knight used some combination of the following: Perserker, Duoblade, Gallade, Corviknight, Polteageist, Sirfetch'd, Bisharp, Falinks, and Runerigus. Like many "evil teams" as they are often called, the team had a theme and the grunts would pull from a small pool of Pokémon. This team focused on Pokémon considered to be related to Galarian culture such as tea related Pokémon, the achient past, midevil area, and war in some way.

He reached the end of the garden, where Marnie confronted the knights in yellow and green.

"Look do you have the keys?" Marnie demanded.

The knight in yellow armor chuckled, "Maybe, but can a peasant girl like you hope to defeat us?"

The knight in green added, "Yes yes. Our Pokémon are charged by the residual Dynamax energy from mother's plan. You don't stand a chance."

"Then I'll even the odds," Grant smirked approaching, "Let's do this!"

"Very well," The knight in yellow chuckled, "I am Bowen, master archer."

The knight in green added, "I am Flailson, master of flails."

Both exclaim, "And this is where your journey ends peasants!"

Royal Knights Flailson and Bowen would like to battle!

Flailson sent out a Gyarados as Bowen sent out a Decidueye. Both glowed red faintly.

The opponent is charged with residual Dynamax energy!

Gyarados's attack, defense, speed, special attack, and special defense rose!

Decidueye's attack, defense, speed, special attack, and special defense rose!

Grant sent out Zappy as Marnie sent out Toxicroak. Gyrados made the first move, flailing wildly about the battlefield which slammed into Zappy, sending her skidding across the ground as she dug her feet into the soil. Before she was then finished off as Decidueye plucked an arrow from its coat and took aim at Zappy, spectral energy filled the quill as it pierced her oversized chest and fainted her with Spirit Shackle.

"We're in trouble," Marnie commented.

"It's not over yet!" Grant exclaimed as he sent out Dopey. Toxicroak took the opportunity to charge at Decidueye while it was open, stabbing it in the stomach with the toxic spikes on its hands, using Poison Jab.

Dopey this time got the drop on her enemy thanks to her Quick Claw, suddenly disappearing, leaving an after image. Decidueye looked around frantically, trying to find its foe only for Dopey to already be behind the archer, its head glowing with psychic energy as it struck Decidueye with a critical Zen Headbutt.

Gyrardos once more used flail, and slammed into Dopey, fainting the Slowpoke whom was already injured by the other Royal Guards faced prior. Toxicroak used Poison Jab one final time, stabbing Gyrados in the neck, sending poison pulsating through the sea serpent's viens in a critical hit which fainted it.

The battle ended. Flailson muttered, "Curses..."

"Worry not," Bowen assured him, "Mother is getting closer to our goal. Let us retreat."

Bowen added, turning to Grant, "You want the keys? Take them. It won't do you any good..."

Bowen surrendered two keys and fled.

Marnie smiled, "Well that's them taken care of. If anyone else needs help go help them. I'll go assist Team Yell and Piers with handling all the knights."

Marnie left.

Grant now took the eastern path, three more knights in white before two in purple and brown. Leon glared at the duo, "This is where it ends, for all you royals! Hand over the keys!"

The knight in purple chuckled, "You think you can defeat me, Daggron, and my dude Lanceson over here?"

Lanceson, the knight in brown laughed, "Is this some kind of twisted joke!?!"

"Grant!" Leon called out, "Can I get a hand?"

Daggeron laughed, "The peasant boy? So be it!"

"Bring it on!" Lanceson added.

Lanceson sent out an Escavalier as Daggron sent out a Perrserker. Both glowed red faintly.

The opponent is charged with residual Dynamax energy!

Perrserker's attack, defense, speed, special attack, and special defense rose!

Escavalier's attack, defense, speed, special attack, and special defense rose!

Leon sent out Charizard as Grant sent out Kiss. Charizard opened with the first attack, intense flame spewed from the lizard's mouth which melted Peerserker's metallic helmet, the liquid metal burning its body with a critical hit that fainted the feline. Kiss struck next, hitting Escavalier with Night Slash, which merely bounced off the foe's armor as it impaled Kiss with Megahorn, which fainted her as she coughed up blood.

Grant sent out Rook as Leon made the final move, Charizard once more blasting its foe with Fire Blast, which melted its armor and fainted it from the burning metal that once protected it.

Lanceson lamented, "Well guess we lost to a peasant after all."

Daggron added, "Well if you wanna die so bad, take the keys. You won't get past what we have planned."

Leon glared at the knights before he turned to Grant and explained, "OK the only keys left should be the ones belonging to Sordward and Shielbert. I'll handle any knights coming from this area. You head on back and get those keys!"

Grant nodded as he dashed back to the main room where Victor had already defeated the arrogant duo with help from Rose.

"Ah brother it would appdar he truly is what he seems," Shielbert chortled.

"Yes brother!" Sordward added, "It must be the only explanation."

"What are you two talking about?" Looker demanded.

Anabel inquired, "Do you mean Victor is-"

The duo laughed, "But of course! Mother says it's the only rational explanation! Victor is descended from the upper crust! Those of higher blood! A duke who was a right hand of the royal family!"

Victor demanded, "So?"

Shielbert elaborated, "After we made our apologies we returned home and told mother of the whole sordid affair."

"Ah yes did she have a fit," Sordward chuckled, "She said that she could prove those of royal blood are superior by reviving the one of pure blood."

"We are terribly sorry for all this but we simply must test mother's hypothesis," Shielbert elaborated, "So..."

Knights poured into the room, cornering, Marnie, Piers, and Leon with the rest of the group.

"Let's see that it is a bit more fair yes?" Sordward chuckled.

"We'll stay back and fight them off!" Anabel exclaimed, "Looker, you go with Grant and Victor make the arrest! We'll handle the knights!"

"Show them what my rival can do!" Hop demanded.

"Grant show them what a real family looks like bro!" Bede added.

"Bede," Oleana explained standing next to the child, "I am sorry I wronged you. I care deeply for you, so allow me to atone."

"We all made mistakes," Bede responded with a grin, "You worse than me but your heart was in the right place."

"I suppose this isn't the best father-son bonding activity for us but it'll have to do," Rose joked.

"I suppose so," Bede chuckled.

"Let's make some noise sis," Piers grinned, "Team Yell! Let's go!"

Grunts cheered from behind Piers as Marnie added, "This is it! Show the queen what happens when we get loud!"

Grant, Looker, and Victor nodded and put the six keys into the door and entered the long hallway ahead...


	29. Madness Manifest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant finally confronts Tom.

The trio walk down the long hall as Tom periodically appears and speaks to Grant, "So you really think that you are worth something? You fool. You utter buffoon."

Grant coughs up blood, which he hid from the others as a pink mist lingered at their feet as they approach.

Tom adds, "Don't speak up about your worsening wound. If you die, so be it."

Grant shook his head as Victor and Looker appeared shock, "Looker that's..."

Looker looked down at the Dream Mist and growled, "Curses... Dream Mist..."

"Dream Mist?" Victor asked.

"It makes dreams into reality, and we have a schizophrenic with us..." Looker explained.

"So that's real?" Grant asked, "Like, this one time and one time only that Tom is actually there."

"It's manifested by the Dream Mist yes," Looker explained.

"This is likely some sort of diversion," Grant explained, "I'll handle this! You guys go on ahead!"

"No," Victor responded, "You can't face this alone. I'll help you."

Grant held a master ball and smirked, "Zamazenta should be more than able to handle whatever this nightmare can throw at us."

"No," Grant shook his head, "This is a distraction and... this is something I have to do."

"But he-" Victor began to protest only to be stopped.

Looker grabbed the champion's shoulder and gave a silent nod. In that moment Victor understood. He nodded to Grant and explained, "We'll meet you up ahead."

Grant nodded and the duo left.

"Facing me alone?" Tom asked, "Finally taking my advice?"

"Quite the opposite, Tom," Grant smirked, "In a manner of speaking. I'm going to prove, once and for all, that accepting help has made me stronger. That my love for my family and for Sonia, all of that, refusing your advice has made me stronger than your lies. That, while I'll never fully be cured, I can be rid of you almost all the time, but to prove that to myself I have to be the one to defeat you. I have to prove that my own strength as an individual has grown. Stronger than someone who refuses such ideas."

"So be it," Tom smirked, "But your team is still injured, Grant. What do you even have left after facing the knights?"

Grant nervously looked away, as he had, as what remained aside from him was fainted by the other knights between the main battles against the knights who had the keys, only Rook. Grant took a deep breath, and prepared for battle.

Madness Manifest Tom wants to battle.

Madness Manifest Tom sent out...

And there it stood.

The yellow insect that for years haunted Grant so.

The one eyed Vespiqueen.

Vespiqueen was surrounded by Dreama Mist.

Vespiqueen's attack, defense, special attack, special defense, and speed rose!

Rook and Grant prepared themselves for a difficult battle, as they knew it was now or never to defeat the bee that haunted Grant for so long. That this was the moment Grant had to finally face the thing that killed his parents.

Grant gave the order, "OK! Rook! You know the drill!"

Rook complied, sharpening its metal beak and feathers with Hone Claws as Vespiqueen used Attack Order, which sent hundreds of tiny bees at Rook, stinging him all over his body, but luckily his metal outer coat stayed strong.

Grant took a deep breath, Rook's breathing was slow and heavy, and despite the attack being weak, another blow like that...

"It's now or never!" Grant exclaimed, Finish it in one attack!"

Vespiqueen used Attack Order again, but this time the insects struck true, finding a weak spot damaged by prior battles and stabbing it. Rook cried out in agony as the stingers split open the bird's previously small, open wound.

There was no way Rook could take this...

Unless...

Rook didn't faint so Grant wouldn't be upset!

Rook shot into the sky, ready to, once and for all, protect his best friend. The massive bird flew in loops, building up speed until it dove down in a corkscrew, drilling into the Vespiqueen all the way through, slicing the bee in half with a critical hit that fainted it.

It turned back into Dream Mist as Tom yelled, "No! Impossible! You won't win! I'll show you!"

Tom took out a knife and screamed, "I'm stronger than-"

With that, he was sliced in half and turned back into Dream Mist. Grant stood in shock as the Pokémon stood before him. The legend itself. The king. The blade of justice.

"My cause is just," Grant explained with a bow.

Cobalion glared, but huffed in acknowledgment.

"You wish to test me?" Grant inquired.

It readied itself.

Grant approached nodded, "I'm ready."

Cabalion charged and prepared to strike...

Only to instantly be captured in a Quick Ball.

Grant knew he had no chance to defeat the thing in a fair fight with his team in such a state and went with his only, albeit risky, option left. To capture a legendary at full health was dumb luck, and if someone else was in Grant's place, they would likely have a legitimate and difficult battle against Cobalion.

With this however, Grant headed forward and entered the throne room where Victor faced the queen.

"Ah the peasant boy!" The queen exclaimed, "There you are!"

"Grant!" Victor exclaimed, "Little help?"

"You're asking him for help?" Liz laughed, stepping down from her throne, the elderly women grinning maniacally as she poofed up her curled grey hair. She word a purple cloak and held a decorated golden scepter as her massive, extravagant crown weighed on her head. "You fool! He's a peasant! His blood is inferior to our own! This world is defined by blood! Family is blood! Value is blood!"

"Blood is worthless!" Grant exclaimed, "Blood is just a lie used by malicious people to keep power over others! It's used by evil people to remain in the lives of the blood family that hurt! It's used by you to think you're better than others!"

"He's no more human than you or me you old crone!" Victor added.

"It matters not!" Liz exclaimed, "For soon all shall see the true power, the truth of blood family and royal blood! Do you know what Dynamax energy really is?"

"What?" Looker asked, "What could you mean?"

"Ha!" Liz exclaimed, "Dynamax energy is life energy! That's why Pokémon can take more attacks when filled with it! Eternatus was dead! Rose didn't awaken anything! He revived it! Now I shall revive the stronger of the two kings! King Arthur!"

"King Arthur?" Grant asked.

The women laughed, "Two kings there were, one of royal blood, and one a peasant. One true, one false. As soon as the Darkest Day was stopped the true king killed the false king and now he shall return to rule Galar! This is where your journey ends fools!"

"Grant beating Liz doesn't matter!" Looker exclaimed, "You have to defeat her ideology! It has to be you! Show her blood family is a lie! Show her blood ties are a lie! Show her family is love and that our blood means nothing!"

"I'll show you how powerful blood is!" Liz exclaimed, "I have only used one Pokémon my entire reign! Bred since the first kings of Galar! Bred for perfection! Behold a creature of royal blood! Behold the Pokémon that crushed Leon whenever he dared question me! Let us see which view of blood holds true peasant!"

Queen Liz would like to battle...


	30. Defying Blood: King Arthur's Theme Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hypothetical Lyrics to King Arthur's battle theme.

So you a peasant boy,  
Intend to defy me.  
The rightful king of Galar.  
If that is what you seek...

You will falllllll!

(Instrumentals.)

I am a God amongst men!  
The blood of royals is god-like!  
And yet you attempt,   
To defy me!

Can't you see that family is blood!  
If a family of love if your resolve,   
Then face me here!  
Strike me down here!

Prove your cause juuuuust!

(Instrumentals.)

And as we duel here and now,  
I see that you are strong.   
If you win,  
Then maybe I am wrong.

Maybe blood ties are a lie.  
Maybe family us love after all.  
Maybe I'm not better.   
Maybe peasants and I are the same.

But if that's the case,   
Show me with your power!  
Prove that me,  
A God to you peasants!

That blood ties are blood liiiies!


	31. Blood Ties, Blood Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant confronts the mastermind.

Queen Liz sent out a very powerful Boltund, who while powerful, was no match for the Cobalion that Grant had replaced Dopey with.

"Easy street!" Grant exclaimed, "Sacred Sword!"

The Sword of Justice took a deep breath and glared at its foe, its horn glowed as it charged at the hound and slashed its chest. Boltund tried to avoid it but was to slow and was caught midair as it tries to leap out of the way, fainted by a massive gash across its chest.

Liz cried out, "No! This can't be! Fine! King Arthur will show you the truth!"

Liz clapped twice, which revealed the throne to be a door, which groaned out of the way leading to a small compartment containing a coffin that glowed with Dynamax energy. A hand broke through the stone coffin as the king revealed himself. He stood seven feet tall, eyes aglow with raw energy. Liz kneeled as the king, wearing a tattered red cape and metal armor stood, holding an Aegislash in his hands. A weapon that only obeys those of royal blood.

Liz offered him the dragon, "My king, I offer you Eternatus, the bringer of the Darkest Day."

Arthur smiled, "You've done well, and now the royal bloodline shall rule once more."

Victor began to hyperventilate, "Eternatus? No. No! No!"

"Victor?" Looker asked.

Victor began to have a panic attack, I can't do it! I can't face it again! I can't! I can't!"

Victor fell to his knees weeping, "I can't do it! I can't go back in the darkness! I can't go back in the storm! I can't! I can't!"

"I've got him!" Looker demanded taking Victor's side, "You handle Arthur!"

Liz stood by Arthur's side as Arthur inquired, "And that is?"

"A worthless peasant who believes blood is a lie," Liz explained.

The king smirked, "I see. Come, child. Let me show you the value of blood."

"Nay," Grant glared, "I'll show you... That blood is a lie and that a family is love!"

"Grant your team!" Looker exclaimed quickly healing Grant's team at the last second.

Blood Lies Arthur would like to battle!

Arthur sent out his first Pokémon, a Golurk.

Golurk was charged by intense Dynamax Energy!

Golurk's defense drastically increased!

Grant sent out Wick and readied himself for his final battle.

"Show me your power child!" Arthur demanded.

Wick began to glow with a dark power from within her body, which manifested as Shadow Ball, which pierced the veil that surrounded Golurk's body and consumed it in the sphere of spectral energy. It cried out in pain and fell apart.

Grant coughed up blood and his vision blurred.

"I don't have much time," He muttered, "If I don't win this quickly this wound in my chest..."

Arthur sent out his second Pokémon, Cofagrigus.

Cofagrigus was charged by intense Dynamax Energy!

Cofagrigus's special defense drastically increased!

Grant knew Wick stood no chance against thus foe and ordered her to make her move. Wick used Will-O-Wisp to burn the bulky Pokémon which opened its body to reveal darkness, from each energy exploded out, slamming Wick into a back wall with an energy that snuffed her flame, and fainted her with Dark Pulse. However, the Cofagrigus was then hurt by its burn as Grant sent out Kiss to finish the job.

Cofagrigus used a move however, that Grant wasn't ready for. After Kiss charged forward, impaling the coffin clean through with dark power, shattering its body with Night Slash, it struck back, slamming stop Kiss with Body Press, which took out the Obstagoon despite the burn. The Pokémon held on by a thread as Grant sent Zappy next, to finish the job.

However, the enemy had a trick up their sleeve as the revived Pokémon's beak glowed with electricity and it lunged forward. Cofagrigus's Quick Claw activated, and as the beak of the bird dealt the final blow, the undead Pokémon's hands grabbed him and sucked the life force rigjt out of him, fainting him with a Destiny Bond that went off thanks to the quick claw.

It was 3 to 4 in Arthur's favor as Grant sent out Terrakion and Arthur sent out Dragapult.

Dragapult was charged by intense Dynamax Energy!

Dragapult's special attack drastically increased!

Grant knew this was trouble as his vision began to darken. He began to feel faint and thought aloud under his breath, "I feel faint. I'm losing to much blood. I'm running out of time!"

Dragapult struck with a stream of intense water from its mouth, a powerful but inaccurate Hydro Pump which Terrakion narrowly avoided before it stomping its foot, which sent pillars of rock shooting into Dragapult's body which crushed its bones and fainted it with Stone Edge.

Three to three.

"I won't die again!" Arthur cried out, "If I lose to you and you take Eternatus I... I can't survive without Dynamax energy! I'm royal! I'm a God to a peasant like you!"

Arthur sent out Runerigus next, which activated a Quick Claw and tore the ground asunder and crushed Terrakion with Earthquake. Grant sent out Cobalion as Runerigus's Quick Claw activated again, allowing it to prepare, splitting its rocky body as Cobalion charges, slamming its head into it, shattering it with Iron Head which fainted it, only for it to strike one final time with a ghostly lower, snapping its body shut like a mouse trap that catches Cobalion and crushed it, and Cobalion was fainted by Destiny Bond.

1 to 2.

Arthur cried out, "I won't lose to a peasant! Blood can't be worthless! It can't! I'll show you!"

His Aegislash left his hands and entered the battlefield as Grant sent out his final Pokémon.

This was it. Grant and his best friend against the false king. It ends as if began.

"It's been a long time since we went with this," Grant sighed, "Old friend... pray to Arceus we can pull off old reliable..."

Aegislash was charged by intense Dynamax Energy!

Aegislash's attack drastically increased!

Grant glared and gave the order, "Hone Claws! Twice!"

The first Hone Claws went off as Arthur cried out, "I myself am full of Dynamax Energy! I can Dynamax without a power spot! Can you? Didn't think so! Of the two of us only I can Dynamax! I'll use that to win!"

Grant could not Dynamax in this battle, but as he explained, Arthur could. Aegislash Dynamaxed, growing to fill the throne room and called upon its power to use Max Steelspike, but...

Rook avoided the attack in time with his trainer's call!

Rook used Hone Claws once more, two of three. Aegislash used Max Knuckle, calling down a massive fist formed of energy that crushed Rook and filled the room with dust. By all accounts the battle was over...

But...

Rook held on so Grant wouldn't be upset!

Rook then used a move he had not used in ages. The old reliable combo...

Hone Claws and...

Rook cried out and charged at Aegislash, which was in its sword stance and wide open as, with a beak as sharp as the very sword it pierced, metal flying across the throne room and an explosion filling the area...

Rook fainted Aegislash with Power Trip.

"How are you so strong!?!" Arthur demanded.

"Because my Pokémon are my family and I love them as such! Because I accept help from those I love! Because I see blood is worthless and stand with the family born of not blood, but love! Because I fight not only with, but for the ones I love! Because I don't see blood ties! I don't see royal blood! There are no blood ties! Only blood lies!"

Eternatus emerged, and roared. It all came down to this moment. This instant. This was the end.

Eternatus was charged by intense Dynamax Energy!

Eternatus's attack, defense, special attack, special defense, and speed increased!

"I can hear my heart beat," Grant muttered, "I... I'm dying. I can't die until I protect my family..."

Eternatus struck first. Its body glowed from the inside as it took aim, its chest a cannon as the energy from its body grew hyper concentrated and it struck, consuming Rook in a powerful beam of the energy...

Eternabeam...

But...

Rook held on so Grant wouldn't be upset!

The bird used Power Trip...

One...

Last...

Time...

It charged and grabbed Eternatus, and flew into the air where it did loops, faster and faster. Building up so much speed it became a black blur before it slammed down and crushed the monstrous foe, shattering its purple body and fainting it.

It was over.

Rook fell just after his foe.

Grant collapsed. He wept as everything went dark. Anabel and the others rushed in, "The others are in handcuffs! Liz! You're under aresst!"

Arthur cried out, "Not if I..." but his eyes glazed over and he gasped out, "Without Dynamax Energy I can't survive..."

He turned to ash and left only his crown, Pokéballs, and skull.

Grant fell over as Victor received Eternatus and smiled, "You're back with me old friend. I... I'm gonna go therapy. Grant, thanks for this. You showed me I need help and... Grant? Grant!"

Victor, Bede, and the others rushed to his side.

"Bro!" Bede exclaimed, "Please! Speak to me!"

"In the Slumbering Weald," Victor asked, "You got hurt didn't you? Please, you're my friend."

Stay with us lad," Marnie pleaded, "If ya' don't I'll never forgive ya'."

"I believed Tom's lies again," Grant explained crying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just didn't wanna be a burden. I don't want to die..."

Grant's eyes closed as he begged, "I don't want to die..."


	32. Grant Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Grant's Pokemon and League Cards as of this time.

**Pokémon**

_Rook: Male Corviknight_

Moves: Power Trip  
Drill Peck  
Steel Wing  
Hone Claws

Item: Sharp Beak

Other Notes: Can Gigantamax

_Kiss: Female Obstagoon_

Moves: Obstruct   
Headbutt  
Night Slash  
Sand-attack

Item: Scope Lens

_Wick: Female Chandelure_

Moves: Calm Mind  
Flamethrower  
Will-O-Wisp   
Shadow Ball

Item: Charcoal

_Sparky: Male Dracozolt_

Moves: Dragon Tail  
Thunder Punch   
Bolt Beak  
High Horsepower

Item: Assult Vest

_Dopey: Female Galarian Slowpoke_

Moves: Surf   
Zen Headbutt  
Acid  
Yawn

Item: Quick Claw

_Terrakion_

Moves: Swords Dance  
Sacred Sword  
Earthquake  
Stone Edge

Item: Hard Stone

_Cobalion_

Moves: Iron Head  
Sacred Sword  
Swords Dance  
Retaliate

Item: Metal Coat

**Leauge Card**

_Picture_

Grant posing with a feral glare at the camera in the same style as Marnie and Hop's common Leauge Cards.

_Text_

A mysterious trainer who came from nowhere. Cannot read so has no idea what this says. Was endorsed by Melony. Has a fear of bug Pokémon and wears earbuds during matches as the sounds of the crowds trigger said fear. Described as "The Feral Survivalist" and grew up in the wilds. Body is covered in scars and has no known living family. Wants to remove the endorsement system.

**Rare Leauge Card**

_Picture_

Grant in Circhester, smiling in a family photo with Melony, Gordie, Hop, and Bede.

_Text_

The second strongest in all of Galar, a schizophrenic orphan who forged a real family of not blood but love and defeated King Arthur alongside many other trainers who will go down in history as legends along with the International Police. After the royal family was aressted the Endorsement System was removed as per his wish. Still dreams of surpassing Victor one day but at the same time is perfectly happy as is. Was adopted by Melony and had learned to read. "The Feral Survivalist" did more than survive when he accepted help and saw real family. He thrived, and has said, "Someday I'll surpass Victor. Look out amigo, we may be buds but I'm catching up to you!"


	33. Author's Notes + Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts and the ending... or is it (again)?

Grant awoke in a hospital bed, Melony by his bedside as he opened his eyes. He spoke, his voice horse, "Mom?"

"You're OK!" Melony exclaimed hugging Grant tightly, "Thank Arceus!"

"What..." Grant asked, "What happened?"

"You collapsed from your wounds," Melony explained, "Doctors said you would recover if you woke up but I'm just glad you're OK."

"Did..." Grant asked, "Did we win?"

"Well your family is OK," Melony explained, "The power outages have stopped, the royals have been aressted, King Arthur died, Eternatus is back with Victor, Bede has a family in Rose and Oleana now even though legally he's not adopted cause he's staying in Ballonlea he still their family, Team Yell took out the rest of the knights with Piers and Marnie, and with the royals gone you did it..."

Melony smiled, "I'm so proud of you. The Endorsement System is no more."

Grant stood up, and staggered, Melony caught him and handed him a cane that he may walk on his own. He exited the room with her to see Gordie, Victor, Looker, Anabel, Piers, Marnie, Hop, Leon, Sonia and Bede waiting in the lobby.

"Told you he would be OK," Piers grinned at Marnie, "Dude's called Survivalist for a reason."

"Hey bro don't scare us like that!" Bede exclaimed.

"Yeah I don't wanna lose my brother!" Hop added.

"You did good kid but don't scare us like that again," Leon added with a chuckle.

"I was worried about ya' lad," Marnie added, "Ya' my friend after all."

"Would hate to lose one my friends," Victor grinned, "One of my rivals.'

"Yo man you scared me," Gordie added, "I'm losing my brother darn it!"

"If you almost die on me again I swear to Arceus," Sonia elaborated, "Seriously! Just..."

Sonia hugged him, crying, "Stop scaring me..."

Grant hugged her back, "I'm sorry."

He turned to everyone else and added, "To all of you, I'm sorry. I still have issues, but I promise to never hide my pain again. I promise that this won't happen again. I'm going to always accept help from now on."

Sonia smiled, "There we go!"

Melony nodded, "That's a big step. I'm proud of you son."

Looker requested, "Alright everyone all good? Good. We must speak to Grant."

"Alright," Victor explained, "Let's go everyone."

Hop patted Grant's shoulder and explained, "Hey, you're gonna like what happens next."

With that they left.

Anabel explained, "So as you're aware the International Police is an organization that pays its debts."

Looker elaborated, "You helped us, and we got rid of the Endorsement System, but that was for Galar. This. This is for you."

Grant received one Master Ball.

Grant received one million Pokèdollars!

"I..." Grant stuttered.

"You and your friends and family are great," Looker added, "We'll be sure to contact you again should we need help. Farewell, Grant."

Looker and Anabel left, as Grant held the Master Ball.

Bede called, "Bro! Ya done?"

Grant replied, "Sure am!"

And thus, Grant recovered and spent his days as a Pokémon Master with the family and friends he found...

The End?...

Not quite...

But first...

**Author's Notes**

Another story done. This one was meant to be a sorta... well, think of it as a sorta, extension of the story of Pokémon Sword and Shield. A sorta, second half. A darker look at Galar. To create the whole picture along with the games. I wanted to redeem Rose as I like him a lot and decided on the evil royals from the start. Felt way more natural and allowed me to make the story far more tense. I also knew from chapter one that Grant would not win as Victor, protagonist of the game, had to win. Deep down I assume the readers knew this. This is why I constantly reinforce this through dialouge, so the readers won't be disappointed when Grant lost.

The implications of the Endorsement System and how it allows only the rich to thrive always got under my skin hence the whole plot. In addition I wanted to make Leon more grey, but not evil. Leon is not evil in this story. He's moreso a good person in a bad situation than anything else hence his redemption at the end.

As for the themes of family, they speak for themselves really. Blood family is a lie. It's just used by child abusers to justify their abuse. Trust me on that...

I wanted to write this as if it were it's own game. Hence the battles being "turned based" And describing the mechanics of rigged battles. I was "designing" a difficult game in hopes I could convince people to help me make a hack of Sword and Shield. This is the main reason Grant's journey is so much harder. I was writing a harder Pokémon game people would want to play as well as a story. It was a story first though.

That didn't happen but, eh, what can ya do?

As for Grant's character arc, I just wanted to portray mental illness as best I could. Educate people on it. Encourage people to get help. I think I did pretty good.

I'm pretty satisfied with the whole story honestly. Can't think of much else to say. Read my other books, but this doesn't tie into any book of mine in particular so won't recommend specific ones but, yeah. Follow me and read whatever.

And now...

**Epilogue**

Three months passed and Grant was happy. He sat watching the snow, cuddling Sonia as Sonia asked, "So, since your family is good, your friends are good, and the next season of the Gym Challenge doesn't come for a while, what are you doing now?"

"Some matches here and there," Grant shrugged, "But otherwise, I've grown bored frankly. Aside from my friends and family no one can really challenge me. Also never caught Virizion and I think that was odd. Where did that-"

A cry was heard and the green Sword of Justice leapt down from above and dropped a ticket in Grant's lap before crying out and fleeing.

"Is this an Armor Pass?" Sonia inquired.

"Well I know what I'm doing," Grant smiled standing up, "I've fully recovered and now have a mission from Virizion. I heard Victor went there too."

"Wait mission?" Sonia inquired.

"Virizion giving me this can mean only thing," Grant grinned, "There's injustice on the Isel of Armor, and my cause is just..."

**Coming** **July 2020. Pokémon Broken Armor.**


	34. Broken Armor Start: The Grudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new journey begins on the Isle of Armor

Six months ago...

"Don't let her escape!" A voice exclaimed, echoing through this walls of the cave.

Footsteps echoed as she ran through the cave, fear in her eyes, her pursuers just behind her as she rushed to the Tower of Darkness, banging on the doors as her pursuers approached, only to find the doors locked. She turned to find her path blocked by her pursuer. She looked down at the at the harsh waves beneath her, heavy storms filled the air, waves crashed against the rocks.

Her pursuer smiled, "So what'll it be? Jump, or death by my hand?"

"I'm not like them!" She screamed, pleading, tears streaming down her face, "You don't have to do this!"

The pursuer, murderous intent in their eyes, grinned madly "You could make my life much easier. Make the world better. Rid Galar of your worthless bloodline."

The girl looked at the waters crashing against the rocks, and looked back at her Perseus. One death was guaranteed while the other only probable.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, stretched out her arms, and fell back into the waters below...

**Pokémon Broken Armor.**

Grant got off at the station, stretching his legs after a long ride as he commented, "Boy that took a while, but Virizion must have sent me here for a reason. There must be some serious injustice going on around here for a Sword of Justice to approach me directly."

As Grant exited the station, he looked around the Isle of Armor, taking a deep breath of the cool air, smiling, "Although I must admit, it's nice here. I bet my Pokémon would love to get some fresh air."

Grant smiled joyfully as he tossed six Pokéballs into the air, "Come on out guys! We'll eat lunch before we look around!"

Grant sent out his party of Pokémon that helped him become the man he was on that day.

Rook, his first Pokémon. A Gigantmax Corviknight he raised from a Rookiedee that helped him rise from nothing. A powerful Pokémon with wings like daggers that would give his life for his trainer.

Kiss, his second Pokémon. An Obstagoon he caught as a Zigzagoon just after Rook joined him. The muscle, always ready to Obstruct an enemy attack and counter with a Night Slash to the throat to protect her friends.

Wick, a Chandelure he captured during the fire gym trial. An eerie looking but kind hearted Pokémon willing to burn any threat to her allies in ghostly flames.

Sparky, a Dracozolt revived from fossils. He may look odd, but at the end of the day he will shock any foe who threatens his allies into submission.

Cobalion and Terrakion, the Swords of Justice who accepted Grant's cause as just, accepting the trainer not only as their trainer, but as their friend.

Finally, in the PC, Dopey, a Galarian Slowpoke who Grant captured, while not the strongest, she is a beloved member of Grant's family, often lounging around Melony's garden lazily munching in fallen berries and getting affection from the members of the household as well as being a useful member of Grant's time when she was briefly used.

As Grant prepared some Spicy Bone Curry, setting plates aside for each member of his team, Rook's began to caw at a rustle in the bushes. Grant ignored it, assuring the bird, "It's just some wild Pokémon. Don't pay it any mind."

Grant began to eat with his Pokémon as he pondered what injustice he could have been brought here to fight. What was the issue? He had hoped the heat of the meal would jump his train of thought but all it did was fill his stomach, which at the least allowed him to focus on the task at hand. He looked around, the fields full of wildlife, Pokémon not seen on the mainland, but Grant's attention was caught by a familiar voice greeting him, "Grant? Good to see you!"

Grant turned to see Victor, the two high fiving as Grant responded, "Hey Victor! What you doing here?"

Victor's Urishifu followed close behind as the champion explained, "I'm just training at the dojo. Hey you should come with me! I'm sure Mustard can give you some pointers!"

"I actually came here because Virzion pretty much told me there was some injustice here," Grant explained, "But I also need to catch up to you so I can make a quick detour."

"Great!" Victor exclaimed, "Let's hit the road!"

"Do you want a bite first?" Grant offered.

"No it's fine I'm not hungry," Victor replied.

"Aight I'll catch up," Grant replied placing the rest of the curry into bowls made out of bread.

"What are you doing?" Victor inquired.

"Oh I've done this for a while," Grant explained, "I make these edible bowls and put my leftover curry in them. I lived off scraps for years so I make sure that no one else goes hungry. If it feeds a hungry Pokémon, it's worth it."

The duo proceeded towards the dojo where a cloaked figure ran past them.

"Stop!" Klara exclaimed chasing them, "Thief!"

"I'm on it!" Grant exclaimed chasing after the cloaked figure. The figure turned back to face Grant as they ran away, turning to see Grant. They gripped a Level Ball in their hand and skid to a stop.

"Leave me alone!" They screamed, their voice revealing them to be feminine at least vocally.

"You can't just steal stuff!" Grant exclaimed, "Who even are you?"

"I'm not gonna die here..." they growled bitterly.

"Die here?" Grant inquired, "Is someone trying to hurt you?"

"Shut up," they yelled, "Shut up!"

They gripped their Pokéball tighter and looked back at the beach just behind them, dashing for the water rather than trying to battle Grant, sending out a Sharpedo and riding it out of sight.

"She got away," an old man spoke bitterly behind Grant.

"Who are you?" Grant inquired.

The old man shook his hand and smiled, introducing himself to Grant, "I'm Mustard, former champion, and your buddy Victor tells me you're a strong trainer worth training. Come, join me for dinner at the Dojo. We have much to discuss..."


	35. Dull Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant begins to become frustrated with the lack of a thrill in battle while the thief continues their plans.

6 months ago.

As the young woman fell into the waters she should have drowned, drifting quickly to the bottom of the sea, air quickly leaving her lungs, but something bit her arm.

Pokémon, at heart, are naturally good, loving creatures. This is the basis upon which the bond between Pokémon and humans are built. The inherit good all life holds, be it given to them by Arceus or some God, or simpily by the nature of life itself, all living things hold an inherit good, in this fiction and in reality even a normally aggressive creature or Pokémon...

Blood dripped from her and as sharp teeth cut into it, pulling her to the shores of a nearby island. A single Carvanha swan at the shore next to her. The Pokémon saved her, because for her it felt compassion from this inherit good. The girl coughed up water and looked to see the fish starring at her. It seemed to smile with its jagged maw as she felt a shooting pain in her arm.

"Guess it's just us," She chuckled, "You and me. I'm gonna call you..." the girl looked at the bite marks in her arm, "Chompers..."

Present day.

"Chompers let's go!" The thief exclaimed as she examined the Pokéball in her hand, "We gotta show Ellie! This is it Chompers! We finally got it! We're finally..."

The thief removed her hood, revealing herself to be the girl, "Point is we gotta show Ellie..."

Meanwhile Grant sat at the kitchen table in the Dojo as Honey served Max Soup to him, Mustard, and Victor.

"So I appreciate the meal but I'm confused as to who the thief was," Grant explained.

Mustard sighed and spoke as if annoyed by the ordeal, "She's been a problem for six months now. Stealing food and supplies from us, but she's gone to far this time. Stolen something dangerous. You are the second strongest in all of Galar, would you assist me in apprehending her?"

Grant nodded, "I mean yeah sure, but what did she steal?"

"A very powerful Pokémon," Mustard explained, bitterness in his voice, "One that could be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands, the hands of someone like her. My Kubfu"

"Kub-what?" Grant inquired.

"Kubfu," Victor explained, "Like mine, or it's what my Urshifu evolved from. Mine is Multi-Strike Style. It's a very powerful legendary Pokémon. Fighting type, just like your Swords of Justice."

"She must be somewhere on this island," Mustard elaborated, "So take a look around and find her. Klara and Avery, two students of mine, are looking for her."

"Who?" Grant asked.

"Avery and Klara," Victor explained, "Avery I fought when I first came to the dojo just after becoming champion but before we fought the Royals."

Mustard got up, hiding a bitterness in his tone, "I'm going to be on Pokémon Quest if you need me."

Victor continued as Mustard walked away, "Klara appeared around the same time. Avery was inspired by me to become stronger, he's a descent of a bloodline of psychics but he's... kinda the runt of the litter so he's not very well loved. He seems to have been inspired by me though. Klara came lazy, but much in the same vien I battled her after evolving my Kubfu and defeating Mustard."

"Neat," Grant replied, "Well let's get going. We gotta find that thief before it's to late."

"The thief may be taking shelter in the towers trying to evolve that Kubfu. You check the towers, I'll check the caves and forest." Victor ordered.

"On it," Grant replied, "Let's catch up after we're got them."

With that the two parted ways and began their search.

Meanwhile in the forest, deep in the bushes, the thief approached a young woman standing under a waterfall.

"Ellie!" The thief exclaimed, "Ellie! We got it"

Ellie remained in a meditative state, eyes closed under the flowing water, "Good. Gloria, you have acquired a powerful Pokémon, but it's not strong enough. If we do not become strong, they will kill both of us. Seek strength, Gloria. Seek strength, that we may survive."

"That we may survive," Gloria echoed.

With that Gloria left, Chompers swam in a river next to her, concern in the shark's eyes.

"Chompers why do you always look at me like that when we go to see Ellie?" Gloria inquired, "She's always been kind to us. You don't seem to like her."

Chompers looked away, as if deciding it best not to answer and the two carried on...

Grant thus began to look around the Isle of Armor, trying to find any signs of Gloria as Cobalion followed behind him. As he approached the beach by the Tower of Water he pondered his current situation.

"I don't know Cobalion," Grant commented, "This thief just seems scared, a lot like I was back in the day and I don't think this they're actually evil, let alone the evil, the injustice Virizion brought me here to fight. I mean sure I'm happy to lend a hand to a good cause and I'm not gonna walk away from someone in need but I need to handle the reason Virzion brought me here first because that's most likley the biggest problem. The other stuff I'll handle but..."

Cobalion nuzzled Grant in an attempt to comfort him.

"Aw lay off buddy," Grant jokingly protested scratching the Pokémon's head.

Grant reached the Tower of Water, examining it curiously as he inquired, "So this is the tower Victor climbed? Huh, neat. I wonder what's inside?"

"Hey!" A voice exclaimed, "You there!"

Grant turned to see Avery, the young man with six Pokéballs around his hat and a kind but formal smile greeted the trainer, "Ah hello! You're Grant aren't you? The Feral Survivalist. Yes?"

"Yes, sure am," Grant replied, "You must be Avery, right?"

"Indeed I am," Avery replied, "And I would like a battle if that's OK with you."

"I'm always game for a battle," Grant replied, "Ready when you are."

Avery smiled as he adjusted his glasses, muttering to himself, "I have to beat him before my father visits. I have to win."

Pokémon Trainer Avery would like to battle!

Pokémon Trainer Avery sent out Orbeetle!

The bug cried out in a furious battle cry as Avery smirked, activating his psychic powers to create psychic terrain across the beach upon which the duel took place.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm testing a strategy involving my psychic powers," Avery explained.

"Not at all!" Grant replied, "By Arceus, it's almost no fun anymore if it's a fair fight! It's to easy! People have cheated against me to much a strait fight against most trainers is to dull!"

Avery shocked demanded, "What? Are you truly that powerful?"

"They don't call me second best for nothing," Grant smirked.

Grant took to his feral stance, ready once more for battle. Orbeetle consumed some Psychic Seeds it was holding. Grant smirked as he sent out Rook, ready for a challenge.

Orbeetle used Psychic, the insect trying to bend and break the bird's bones with its mind only for the steel that formed his outer layer of feathers to prove to hard to bend, allowing Rook to resist the attack.

"OK Rook! We better go with old reliable!" Grant ordered.

Room began to sharpen his claws with Hone Claws, same as always, before following up after being hit by Psychic once more. Rook rushed the insect down, breaking through the thick exoskeleton with his sharp metal beak.

"Not bad not bad!" Avery exclaimed, "But let's try this on for size!"

Avery sent out a Gardevior, but she was instantly impaled by Rook's dagger like feathers through the chest, fainted instantly.

Rapidash was next and met the same fate, followed by Alazkazam and Swoobat. Finally, only Slowbro remained, striking with a sudden, rapid strike thanks to its ability Quick Draw, but the boiling water of Scald wasn't enough to defeat Rook, who grabbed the Slowbro and lifted it high into air before spiraling down, drilling into its chest with Drill Peck until the two landed in the sand, a pillar of the flecks of sand flew into the air and cleared to show Rook the Victor if the battle. A clean 6-0 sweep.

"Ugh so boring!" Grant exclaimed, "There's no thrill anymore!"

Grant sighed as he sat in the sand.

"You're in a whole other league!" Avery exclaimed, "Victor is still tougher but by Arceus!"

"Yeah," Grant sighed, "That's the problem though isn't it? Come, sit. Your Pokémon are hurt. Let's eat some curry. You like sweet curry?"

"Bitter is more my speed," Avery replied.

"Got it," Grant replied.

As Grant stirred the curry he inquired, "So why did you come here?"

"I used to be a gym leader in the Minor League," Avery explained, "But I never took losses well and it caught up with me. My... dad wasn't happy about it so I came here to become stronger."

"What do you mean he wasn't happy about it?" Grant inquired.

"Well..." Avery sighed, "Let's just say Mustard and the Dojo has been a better family to me than anyone back home. If I can even call it that."

"I know firsthand family isn't blood," Grant sighed, "You probably heard after all."

"Yeah you're adopted," Avery replied, "But... can I ask a... difficult favor?"

Grant nodded.

"My dad is coming to check on my progress in a few days," Avery explained, "Would you mind... nevermind I'll handle it. Thanks for the meal friend. I'll see you at the Dojo."

With that Avery left, his head held low.

Cobalion glared at the young trainer, not with malice, but determination.

"You sense something off too huh?" Grant inquired.

Cobalion snorted in response.

"We'll keep an eye out for his dad and look into it," Grant replied, "For now we gotta go. We gotta head to the Tower of Darkness..."


	36. Need That Thrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant reveals that he hasn't fully recovered from his trauma

Five months ago.

"Hey," a voice whispered, "Wake up Gloria."

Gloria awoke to see a young woman in white robes with long blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Gloria inquired.

"I'm Ellie," The girl replied, "And I'm going to help you survive..."

Present Day

As Grant approached the Tower of Darkness he heard a familiar voice inquire, "So you ready to talk?"

Tom approached from behind the tower, hunched over with a mad, feral grin and insanity in his eyes.

"I knew I should've talked to my therapist about rasing my dosage" Grant growled. "You're not real Tom. What do you want?"

"You're feeling it now aren't you?" Tom inquired. "The need. To feel like you're about to die. You need it. Crave it. That thrill.

"What are you talking about?" Grant inquired, "I have everything I've ever wanted. Fame. Money. Power. A family. A loving girlfriend. Why would I not be happy?"

"Every time we battled back then," Tom continued, grabbing Grant's face, "We felt like if we lost it was over and we would die. Every battle was tense, life and death. Now it's dull without that isn't it? I need that thrill again. WE need that thrill again."

"Look the thief isn't here and you're lying again," Grant glared, "I'm leaving."

"Uhhh... you talking to someone?" A voice inquired.

Grant turned to see Karla, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Sorry just need to take some medication," Grant replied brushing it off, "Any luck finding the thief?"

"No," Grant sighed, "You fair any better?"

"Nope," Klara replied, "And it's getting late so we should head to the Dojo and get some shut eye."

"Oh if I may before we do," Grant requested, "How about a quick battle?"

"Well becoming second strongest would make me more popular," Klara replied, "So... yeah. OK let's battle!"

What followed was not a battle but a curb stomp of Klara's entire team by Rook's hands. Her Drapion, Weezing, Scolipede, Slowbro, and two new members, Amoonguss and Dragalge, all went down without much of a fight.

And Grant...

"Still boring!" He exclaimed frustrated, "You could've cheated I wouldn't have cared!"

"I placed out toxic spikes you just never changed Pokémon!" Klara retorted, "Uh- wait. I shouldn't have admitted that."

"Ugh forget it," Grant sighed, "It was at least nice meeting you. Let's head to the Dojo."

The duo began to walk back, Grant inquiring, "So what do you do?"

"I'm training to become a poison type gym leader," Klara explained, "And I also work in music but my career... had a rocky start so I'm trying to use my rep as a trainer to get more popular. Why did you become a trainer anyways?"

"It was that or die trying," Grant replied with a shrug, "I mean, I didn't have much choice. It is what I've always wanted to do though so, guess I'm just lucky."

With that the duo returned to the Dojo only to be greeted by Honey who inquired, "Any luck?"

Grant shook his head, "No."

"We'll keep looking tomorrow," Klara assured her.

"It's quite alright," Honey smiled, "You go ahead and get some shut eye."

Klara smiled and went inside as Honey turned to Grant and inquired, "Can I borrow a moment of your time?"

"Of course," Grant replied.

"I just was wondering," Honey explained, "What are you gonna do if you find the thief?"

"I'm gonna bring them to justice," Grant replied, "Have them face fair trial by jury. My cause is just, and justice means some level of mercy."

Honey smiled, "I just wanted to make sure. You're a kind hearted young man. Anyways, there's a room for you in the Dojo. Feel free to grab a snack from the kitchen if you get hungry."

Honey went inside and Grant found his way to his room in the back, as he sat on his bed, starring at the wall, he pondered the words of his schizophrenic hallucination.

Where was that thrill?

Where was that rush he felt? That made him feel alive?

Grant walked outside to get some fresh air and clear his head as he muttered to himself, "I don't feel the thrill. Why aren't I happy? Why aren't I satisfied? I have it all! I don't understand..."

Grant looked up at the sky as a voice asked, "You good dude?"

Grant turned around to see Victor, sitting next to him at the edge of a cliff side by the Dojo.

"Not really," Grant conceded.

"What's on your mind man?" Victor inquired with concern in his voice as he placed a friendly hand on Grant's shoulder.

"I don't feel the rush, the thrill of battle anymore. When I fight it's just... numb. I have everything. A family, friends, money, fame, a loving romantic partner, but I'm not happy. Everyone aside from you is a joke to battle and you would curb stomp my team into next week." Grant sighed and lay down on his back in the grass, starring at the stars in the sky. "And yeah I'm confident I know my place in life, being a powerful trainer, the best I can be. I'm confident I'll go to Heaven when I die with Arceus so I have that for some peace of mind but at the end of the day afterlife is an afterthought. It's a bonus at the end of life, not a goal, so I need to focus on life. If I've already won the long game of the afterlife I should focus on the short game of life, but I'm not happy in life. I don't feel the rush anymore. No one can challenge me. No one can stand up to me. I ask, beg, my challengers to cheat just to feel something but even that doesn't work nowadays. I'm weary of it all. I... I think I hate it."

"Hate what?" Victor inquired.

"I hate being strong," Grant replied.

"Uhhh..." Victor replied confused, "What?"

"I thought I wanted security," Grant elaborated, "But I've only felt the rush when I was afraid. My back against the wall like I had to live for seven years. How am I supposed to go from constantly expecting to die to security and peace? I hate it. I hate that I hate it because of how ungrateful that makes me. I hate myself for hating it. I want to feel it again. I want to feel like my back is against the wall, that it's kill or be killed, but I can't. Everyone cheated against me, fair fights bore me."

"Are you still going to therapy?" Victor inquired, worry in his tone.

"I put it on hold to handle matters here but yes," Grant replied.

"Well just don't do anything rash and get back to that as soon as you can," Victor requested, "Because sounds to me like you're addicted to fear. You're addicted to the adrenaline high of being behind but winning anyways. Being cheated against and just scraping by must have really traumatized you and you became addicted to feeling that way as a coping mechanism. Your mind feels it's not natrual to be safe and strong so it's lashing out as it adjusts, like an abused Pokémon screams when you try to pet it. It's afraid and confused, but you can't give in to that. You weren't happy back then, were you?"

"No," Grant sighed.

"And you're happier now and have been until this started," Victor elaborated.

"Yes," Grant sighed.

"Well," Victor continued, "It's part of the healing process I think. You just gotta work through it and not let yourself relapse. I'm here for ya if ya need support, but if you fight it you'll be happier in the long run."

"Yeah you're right," Grant smiled wearily, "Thanks man."

"Anytime dude," Victor replied getting up, "I'm going to get some shut eye. You should do the same."

Victor left and returned to his room. Grant looked at the sky and muttered to himself, "I guess healing takes time and has a few more steps to it. I can get through this... I hope..."

With that Grant returned to his room and went to sleep...


End file.
